Megas WBM
by Fujin777
Summary: Remember the Mecha Megas from "Dude, where's my head?" episode of Megas XLR. Well what if it was rebuilt and become the second defender of Earth. Rated T for occasional curses.
1. Chapter 1: A New life and Beginnings

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

Chapter 1: A new life and new beginnings

_Saturday June 5__th__, 2004; 4:51 pm_

"Are we there yet brother?"

The male who asked the question from the backseat of the rental car was named Perseus Burton who was a US Marine on shore leave for some family vacation time that was 22 years old, had brown hair and storm gray eyes and was dressed casually in his khaki shorts and gray Metallica shirt.

"We'll get there by dinner time little brother," replied a 26 year old man named Luke Burton Persus' older brother who was driving the 2002 red Toyota Corolla car to New York to meet up with their parents and sisters who had gone ahead of the two.

He was dressed in gray shorts and a navy blue t-shirt and unlike his brother; he had brown-blonde hair with gray eyes like his brother.

As the duo were traveling, Coop was dumping the remains of the copy Megas robot in his friend Goat's junk yard and was sipping on his slushy. Jamie's date had already been dropped off earlier and with what happened today, a second date was seemed impossible that while Coop was finishing up his friend asked him something about the unit.

"Hey uh Coop, why are you saving the wreckage anyway?" Coop's best friend Jamie asked.

"I have to agree with Jamie why Coop?" The future military commander pilot asked.

"So I can use it for spare parts for Megas or target practice guys." Coop said "Hey guys you up for some Old Country Buffet?"

As was asking, the Burton brothers were making their way back on the highway after stopping at a gas station for a bathroom break and were going through downtown when something caught Perseus' eyes; a giant blue robot.

"Hey bro, could we stop and take a picture please?" Perseus asked.

"Didn't we already stop for a bathroom break and now you what to do some sight-seeing in Jersey? No offense, but we got to keep going and it is nearly 5:00 PM." Luke asked annoyed.

"Please just a quick shot brother and then we can continue on brother." Perseus said quickly.

Reluctantly, Luke then pulled over to where it was; a junk yard where the big blue robot was standing proud in the junk yard that the owner wasn't in sight for some reason.

Getting out, Persus wearing his brown flip flops with a digital camera in hand walked over to where he could get a good shot when just as he finished taking the picture, a flash of sliver caught his eye. He decided to get a closer look at the odd thing and was greeted by the owner of the junkyard.

Back with Coop, Jamie, and Kiva, the group was arguing over Coop wanting to eat more when they just ate Tacos when Jamie noticed something; a person taking a photo of Megas.

"Hey guys, why is someone taking a picture of Megas?" Jamie asked to Kiva and Coop.

"I don't know really, maybe he wants to have a souvenir photo of Megas or something cause I could get Megas to pose for him." Coop replied to his friend.

Kiva noticed the person enter the junkyard and was looking at the copy Megas. Soon after Goat Coop and Jamie's favorite junkyard friend was talking to him. Back with Perseus, he was talking to the owner who was Goat which made him assume it was a nickname and was looking at Megas at the same time.

"Hey are you planning on using that wrecked thing for something because I could take it off of your hands sir." Perseus said.

"Uh, ask the red-head and her friends, but if you pay me at least two dollars it is all yours to mess with." Goat said.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Luke said from the car he was in and had just pulled in the junkyard to see what was taking his brother so long.

Just then the trio were interrupted by Kiva who had gotten down from Megas and was wondering what was going on. Coop and Jamie came down moments later to see for themselves what the commotion was.

"Goat what is going on here? If you think of giving that human that thing it will mean more trouble from the Glorft." Kiva said sternly.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with red, one Megas is trouble enough two could be worse." Jamie said.

Coop on the other hand who was looking at the dude who looked around Jamie's age, but more muscle and was as tall as Kiva, thought about it for a few minutes and for him, it meant he would have someone helping him fight the Glorft and thought it wouldn't be that bad as long as Kiva made sure that the Glorft or anyone else would get their hands on the copy Megas.

"Hey guys, I don't think it would be a bad thing. I think it would be a good thing besides I would like to see what someone would do to this machine like what I did to Megas. Besides, the dude's a Marine and they're badass." Coop said to his friends.

Perseus nodded as both Jamie and Kiva were shocked along with Goat about this as Coop would normally wouldn't let this fly, but this was potentially good or bad for everyone.

"Fine as long as he and his friend or brother don't give it to the Glorft and I'll be allowed to train who will pilot it along with me supervising its restoration as well." Kiva said.

"Rock on! I'll help if you wish." Coop said happily.

Luke looked at his brother and asked, "Do you even know how to fix it brother and how will we be able to take it home with us?"

"We'll find a way with our new friends here and it should be fun. Besides what could go wrong?" Persus said.

Moments later, Persus paid for the mech for two bucks that Goat muttered was faster than when Coop did for his bot much to his confusion, but shrugged it off and gave the location of where he wanted his new project to be dropped off to Kiva for some reason.

"Why me?" Kiva asked.

"More trustworthy to me." Perseus said.

* * *

_Later… _

The Burton brothers had arrived in New York City at 9:00 PM which was four hours late at the hotel their family was staying at. Both were greeted by their sister Laura who was younger than Luke, but older than Perseus.

She was 24 years old, stood around 5'9, had brown black hair with blue-gray eyes, and was dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with purple flip flops. Annoyed at their late arrival she asked them both.

"Were where you two?" Laura asked as the duo came into the hotel lobby.

"We were looking around in New Jersey and ate long the way with getting stuck in traffic." Perseus said.

"Fine, just don't wake mom, dad, and Anna. We've got some sightseeing to do tomorrow." Laura said.

She then turned around and guiding the brothers to their room she was sharing a room with their youngest sister while their parents had their own room. Getting in their room, both brothers sat down on each of their beds and as Perseus was lying on his bed, his brother asked him.

"How will be able to tell everyone?" Luke asked.

"Brother we'll find a good way, but for now I need sleep." Perseus said.

* * *

Up in null space, Gorrath was pissed off at the latest failure to get the prototype back. To add insult to injury; they lost the mech meant to recapture the prototype. As he was trying to figure out his next move, his second in command came in and told him something regarding the copy Megas they lost.

"What is it!" Gorrath asked.

"Uh sir, the earthier piloting the prototype has moved it to the Midwestern region of the country for some odd reason and-"

The Glorft officer wasn't able to finish when Gorrath walked up to him and scared him making him cower in the presence of him as usual.

"Not the face!" The Glorft Commander shouted.

Gorrath looked away and asked, "What is that filthy monkey doing with it?"

"We don't know sir yet we're still in the dark about it." The Glorft Commander replied back.

"For now we observe what will happen, but if it is restored, I want to launch another attack on Earth and this time recapture not only the prototype, but also the one we built to recapture it as well." Gorrath said back.

"Yes sir." The Glorft Commander said for the last time before leaving Gorrath alone in his chambers.

For the mech that was once the Mecha Megas, it was about to get a whole new life and destiny in its future and change the life of one young man and his family from the Midwestern USA along with Coop getting a potential new partner in his fight against the Glorft and other creatures.

* * *

_A/N: what do you think? Not bad huh. The last name is based on the late legendary Cliff Burton. The OC Laura Burton is a tribute to a late cousin of mine on my mom's side of my family. _

_By the way, Perseus will be piloting the rebuilt copy Megas using his car with another OC which is his siblings each serving a role like Kiva, but not as often due to their jobs or other things in their lives which will be shown later along with having another person like Jamie, but braver. There will be times when it is just Perseus alone flying his mech, but at least one other person will be with him._

_This will take place in the year 2004 with one alteration; a Libertarian candidate named Ron Paul wins the 2004 election instead of George W Bush and does a better job at running the country along with the sixteen people in the Kaprun disaster getting punished for their part in the said disaster properly, instead of what I think as getting away with murder. _

_The next chapter will be dealing with the debut of Megas WBM; War Battle Machine and the S-Force. In this story, the Mecha Megas episode happened before the S-Force episode so expect some differences._

_If you want to inquire of the Kaprun disaster, watch the Seconds from disaster episode "Fire on the ski slope" and you'll get what I'm talking about._

_Read and review. No flames please. _


	2. Chapter 2: We're the Bad Guys?

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

* * *

Chapter 2; Wait a second, we're the bad guys?

_Four weeks later… Saturday July 3__rd__ 2004; 12:23 pm_

It was another typical day in Atlantic City in July; Perseus was reading an Auto Mechanics magazine on his 1979 metallic gray Ford Mustang Convertible which was the head unit of his new Megas unit though his brother was a co-pilot with him and it was modified and colored to his tastes.

Perseus got the car for the robot after working multiple part time jobs to buy the parts needed for the car as it was handed down by a relative of his and he made sure it could function as a normal car and as the control unit with Kiva and Coop's help.

The new unit had a black and navy blue main body color scheme with gold lightning bolts on the arms, legs, back fins, and chest part with sliver for the limbs with the number 7 on the right side of the chest in metallic blue color while a USMC logo was on the left side.

He had flown in by himself because his brother had to work along with his older sister to watch Coop compete in a Hot Dog Eating contest sponsored by Nathan's on the Boardwalk.

The two became friends during the rebuilding of the Mecha Megas which he named Megas mark 2 because of their love for cars though Perseus was more focused on American cars and video games, but he spent most of his time weight lifting and working on flash animations for fun when video games weren't optional.

Coop rocked out on the fact he was a Marine, but asked during the restoration why he joined the US Marine Corps in the spring of 2000, Perseus just looked at him before speaking his response: the US embassy bombings in the 90's.

The image of those innocent people being slaughtered was his driving factor along with trying to get some dignity back to his family following the Vietnam War. Aside from that, he was in the Marine Corps Reserves meaning he wouldn't be needed unless it was urgent so though he served one tour in Afghanistan and Iraq respectively so for now, he was state-side so far though it could change as he was a good shot with his rifle and pistol.

He smiled at the fact he had new friends from New Jersey and was eager to try some of the new weapons that were installed into his robot.

Looking at Coop, Jamie, and Kiva at the contest through a pair of binoculars, he thought to himself, _"Hope Coop understands what power we have been given. As Ben Parker from Spider Man would say with great power comes great responsibility."_

* * *

As Perseus was watching Coop defeat his competition, up in space a group of fighters known as the S-Force were on their way to Earth to defeat Coop and Perseus because they thought Earth was being destroyed by them mainly Coop though.

Mac the leader was giving his team the run down, "Alright team, our mission is to take down that villain, his machine of destruction, and save this planet."

"What about that other one? The one that is similar to the blue one?" Argo the pilot of the Ape Zorp asked.

"I agree for he could be a partner or an apprentice of the evil one!" Duchess shouted as the group's lone female and pilot of the Panther Zorp. Jax the Kangaroo Zorp pilot agreed as well.

"He'll be dealt with once the evil tyrant is defeated." Mac replied quickly.

Solen the pilot of the Rhino Zorp asked out loud, "Maybe he could be an ally and he is trying to stop him and we are going to help him."

"Not likely Solen, he is bad as him." Duchess said sternly.

* * *

Back on Earth, Coop was dominating the completion with Kobarushi not far from behind him. The others including Goat and Tiny were starting to fall out of the contest.

"This was what I like to call the Heart Breaker." Coop said as he dumped several hot dogs into a jug of butter and drank it all with a satisfying smile.

Kobarushi was just kept eating slightly disturbed by this odd tactic. Jamie gave Coop the rock on gesture in approval, Perseus smiled from his point of view while Kiva just shook her head in annoyance.

Eventually in got down to Coop and Kobarushi with the two neck and neck at each other, but not for long as Coop did the final trump card; opening his mouth to show the chewed up hot dogs which made Kobarushi just get up and run to the nearest railing to vomit in disgust.

"And once again the winner of the Lord of the Large Pants is Jersey's own Coop!" The announcer shouted.

Coop was given a fake crown and cape modeled after a pair of large pants. Perseus made his way to Coop, Jamie, and Kiva after getting down from his robot to congratulate Coop. Jamie reminded Coop to stop eating because the contest was over, but kept on it anyway even though a staff person of the event was going to get rid of the remaining uneaten hot dogs.

"That's Coop for you. Once he starts eating, it is hard to get him to stop." Perseus said as he was walking up to Jamie. The group made their way to the two robots when Coop asked if anyone was up for ice cream.

"I'll pass," said Jamie.

Perseus looked away and spoke, "No thanks I'm good. Nice of you Coop though."

"How could you still be hungry after that, that, "Horror" show," said Kiva.

"It takes many years of intensive training to cultivate this kind of refined appetite," said Coop as he thought back to how he was able to get the said refined appetite. He muttered quietly, "Many years."

"Hell Coop you could eat a fat sandwich from the R U Hungry stand and still be hungry for more," replied Perseus.

Kiva looked at Coop and spoke, "Speaking of training, we should get both you and Perseus back to it. Both of you still need to work on zero-g combat maneuvers."

Just as she finished saying that, a bright light appeared.

"What the heck is that?"

The light dyed down to reveal five people dressed in odd costumes before they stood up and did a series of acrobatics before coming together in a group formation in front Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and Perseus.

"Is there a convention going on here this weekend?" Perseus asked.

"Check out the babe." Jamie said while looking at the female of the group.

"There they are S-Force. Surrender villain and apprentice, both of your evil reigns are at an end!" Mac shouted while pointing at Coop and Perseus.

Confused, the duo looked at each other and Persus asked, "Who us?"

Coop then looked at his friends and then his fake crown and replied, "It's just an eating contest. Is it a crime to eat?"

"The way you do it should be..." Jamie said with a smirk.

"If it was, Coop you would be a repeated offender." Perseus said.

"Let's take them out before they can power up their robots of destruction," Solen said.

Seconds later, his fellow teammates replied with "Right!" response though Jack's was different.

Looking at the group, Kiva tried to talk some sense in the group while being ready to fight along with Perseus. Perseus on the other hand was puzzled as hell because Coop did more accidental damage than him and none of it was evil intentions as Kiva spoke up.

"Look, there must have been some misunderstanding we're not-"

"Enough of this, you won't find us easily defeated as the rest of this planet!" Mac replied sharply.

"We need both you and Perseus to get into your robots quick!" Kiva said to Coop and Perseus while getting into an attack pose.

No sooner she did she say that when the S-Force got into attack formation with Jamie fleeing like the chicken he was. making Perseus roll his eyes at the spineless behavior of Jamie, but shrugged it off as he went after him.

* * *

Kiva was first dealing with Mac and Solen who attacked first with Solen trying to deliver a flying kick which she dodged easily and turned to face Mac who tried to punch her, but she dodged it and kicked Solen at the lower legs knocking him down temporally and then delivered a flying kick to Mac in the face knocking him out.

Solen who got up commented on Kiva's fighting, "She's not bad for a human."

"How's this for not bad!" Kiva shouted who punched him in the face as she continued to fight Solen and Mac.

Coop was busy with Argo and the chubby member of the S-Force was trying to act tough to Coop. Perseus had gone to find Jamie rather than board his robot and would be dealing with his own fight soon enough.

"Alright big guy I'm taking you down!" Argo shouted with Jacks standing near him to help him fight Coop.

"Who are you calling big? I just got a lot of layers on..." Coop said confused.

Coop then dodged a punch and grabbed an object from a nearby vendor stand to fight which was oddly enough a singing mechanical fish which puzzled Argo which allowed Coop to knock him out with little effort. He proceeded to do the same with Jax who was punching Coop without dealing any injuries to the New Jersey man because of Coop's size.

Meanwhile Perseus had found Jamie and was trying to convince him to board Megas while Kiva and he would deal with the S-Force

"Come on Jamie move, it would be safer in Megas because I saw Coop head towards his robot and you should do the same!" Perseus said to Jamie behind a dumpster.

"Nah I just stay here until this blows over..."

He then saw the female member of the S-Force behind Perseus and tired to warn him, "Perseus behind you!"

The second Megas pilot turned and managed to catch her punch while she pinned Jamie to the dumpster with her left foot.

"Perseus run now please!"

Perseus tried to run after Jamie shouted, but was kicked to the ground by Duchess who let go of Jamie briefly to use her other foot to knock him to the ground. He got up, but was pinned to the ground while Jamie was held by Duchess' right hand while keeping her left hand cocked to punch him.

"So how are you doing and what are you doing later?" Jamie asked while trying, but vainly to calm the situation down a bit

"We're taking both of you two to the deepest, darkest cell in the most remote prison planet we can find..." Duchess said while looking at the duo.

"I mean after that," replied Jamie.

Perseus on the other hand reached behind him grabbing Duchess' left leg pulling her off of him and Jamie before delivering a punch to the gut allowing the pair to get away as Duchess soon got back up and started to fight Perseus in close quarters. Then suddenly a loud roar came from Megas indicating it was powered up; Perseus saw this along with the S-Force and Jamie.

"He's activated his death machine!" Solen shouted.

* * *

Mac gave the order to his teammates to head to their Zorps while Perseus made his way to his robot while Jamie and Kiva made their way to Coop. The S-Force summoned their Zorps and then disappeared for a moment to coop's bewilderment along with the others.

"Where did they go? This was just getting started..." Coop said.

"He guys did you see that chick? I think she digs me..." Jamie said while getting into the passenger seat of Coop's 1970 Plymouth Barracuda that was the head/control unit of Megas while Kiva sat in the backseat.

"Not likely Jamie with the way she was looking at us and so far, you're attempts at getting girls have failed.." Perseus said from his robot via a transmission.

Kiva got everyone's attention quickly, "Stay alert guys, something tells me that this is far from over."

Perseus nodded in agreement inside his car and prepared for battle. The interior was similar to Coop's car except it was a bit more late 70's to early 80's compared to Coop's car and it used other electronic components like PC, Mac, and various gaming system controllers and gear. That aside, Perseus got ready for battle and quickly left a voice mail message to his parents that he could be coming home a bit late.

One by one, the S-Force machines appeared in front of the two robots and were animals which were a kangaroo, a panther, a gorilla, a rhino, and an eagle.

"Your foul weapons of terror are no match for our Zorps!" Mac said from his eagle zorp.

"We'll teach both of you two how the S-Force deals with scum like you folks!" Solen said from his rhino zorp.

Jax muttered something that though it wasn't clear English, it was obviously meant for Coop and Perseus which Duchess agreed on, "That's right Jax only we won't be so nice."

Mac then proceeded to give the order for the team to engage Zorp power which the team said a part of a typical power up sequence in perfect unison with each other. Back in Megas and Megas WBM; Coop, Perseus, and Jamie looked at the zorps before Coop and Jamie started laughing at the robots.

"Nice robots!" Coop said with a smile.

"You said Zorps!" Jamie said seconds later not trying to burst out laughing.

While the zorps were still glowing, Coop just merely swatted them to the side while Perseus just pushed them aside soon afterwards with the entire group of zorps landing together in a pile.

"Piece of cake Oh I could go for some cake, or ice cream, or some ice cream cake!" Coop said after seemingly defeating the S-Force with Perseus.

"Are you serious Coop?" Kiva asked after seeing that he was still hungry even after that eating contest.

"It is not over so easily villain and apprentice, Prepare for defeat, form the Super Ultra Dimensional Magno Extreme Power Zorp!" Mac shouted from his Zorp to Coop and Perseus while doing a serious of arm gestures.

Coop cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What's a super power dimensional extreme? What did he say?"

Perseus heard what Mac said and it told him that the fight was just about to get ugly. True to his suspicion, the five zorps merged together to form a robot that had the ape and rhino for the legs, the panther and kangaroo for the arms while the eagle made up the torso, head, and wings.

"You had to ask Coop..." Kiva said from the backseat.

* * *

The S-Force megazorp was staring down at the two robots deciding who would be dealt with first as the leader Mac addressed both Coop and Perseus from the combined robot.

"We are the ultimate force for good throughout the galaxy and we have never been defeated."

"Oh ho, well there is a first time for everything..." Coop said calmly.

"Coop, I get what you mean, but it isn't making things better and sir if I may, we are not bad guys can't you see without properly knowing?" Perseus asked while trying to bring reason and calmness to the situation.

Jax said something that Coop, Perseus, Kiva, or Jamie didn't understand at all.

"What the heck did that thing just say?" Jamie asked while referring to Jax.

"Here comes your translation evil doers!" Mac shouted quickly.

With that said, the robot launched a twin beam attack on both Megas robots with one beam hitting each unit which caused them to stumble backwards and stopping on a beach though it wreaked a sand castle in the process much to the dismay of a pair of local kids.

"Whoa for a bunch of fancy pansy wimps they hit pretty hard..." Coop said confused.

Jamie looked at Coop and replied, "You think?"

"What else is new and what were expecting Santa Clause?" Perseus asked from his robot.

The S-Force robot shot up and tried to kick Megas, but it moved aside and stopped in front of an amusement park ride next to Perseus' robot that also moved to avoid being hit as well.

"Give up foul beings, you both can't win against us!" Mac said with the S-Force Megazorp robot pulling off a move.

"Look Perseus and I don't want to fight you guys. We just want to go to my place and eat rocky road ice cream while watching Armageddon.." Coop said with a reasoning tone.

"Glad to oblige, here is some rocky road and Armageddon for both of you to eat!" Solen shouted at the duo.

Seconds later, the S-Force robot picked up a chuck of ground which was a basketball court, broke it into two, and threw both pieces at Coop and Perseus which knocked both of them a good distance away. Coop landed next to a Pop TV music store while Perseus landed next to a sports store next door.

Coop having had enough spoke, "Fine then, you don't want to listen, let's do it the old fashion way."

"I like the old fashion way..." Jamie said as he put on his seat belt for the battle.

Coop then proceeded to get Megas up along with Perseus while grabbing a guitar and smashing it on the S-Force Megazorp robot with Perseus doing the same seconds later, but with a baseball bat.

"This is what I like to call getting smacked by the mafia!" Perseus said as he smashed the bat against the enemy robot from the side.

The S-Force robot was knocked backwards before falling down briefly before getting back up to attack once more at the same time Perseus and Coop ignited their robot's thrusters to attack by air which both groups did and smashed into each other, but it was Perseus and Coop who hit the S-Force robot while they did the same vice versa and all three of them landed on the ground with both Megas pilots getting frustrated at why the S-Force wouldn't leave them alone.

"Your delaying tactics won't work. Good will triumph." Mac said to both Perseus and Coop.

Kiva then looked at Coop and asked, "Coop, Perseus, are you sure neither of you did anything to them?"

"I never did anything to them, nor did Perseus. Did we?" Coop asked confused.

"Perseus not at all, but you Coop? Probably..." Jamie said calmly.

"Not to us, but we saw how both of you two were terrorizing this world. The S-Force came here to stop both of you two from causing more destruction." Mac said as he showed Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and Perseus a video of their supposed destruction they caused including the testing of the Megas Mark.2.

Coop looked at the footage and asked, "Wait can I get a tape of that?"

A few seconds later Coop then came to a realization, "Wait, Perseus and I are the bad guys?"

"Well duh..." Jamie said sarcastically.

"To them it looks like it..." Perseus said from his robot.

"I can see how this looks, but you must understand Coop and Perseus are-"Kiva didn't finish before Perseus interrupted her.

Perseus then spoke, "Hold on please. Coop and I are good guys' not bad guys because things seem to get out of hand for Coop sometimes. I myself never would harm any civilian in my life you guys."

"Nice of Perseus to try to talk this over, but I don't like that he interrupted me.." Kiva said sternly.

"I am sure he didn't mean it Kiva and I agree with him..." Coop said with a smile.

* * *

Then a deep sinister voiced chimed in from nowhere, "Don't be so modest you two."

"Oh no Ender!" Argo shouted as the enemy came in laughing toward the three robots.

"Our most hated enemy and threat to galactic peace. I should have known you two would have the nerve to be working with him. Do your evils know no bounds?" Mac said.

"Neither Perseus and I know him. We're not evil and we told you guys many times we're the good guys! The good guys!" Coop shouted in anger.

Unfortunately, he hit a switch that turns Megas' hands into flying rockets that hit the S-Force Megazorp robot and split them back into their individual Zorps making Perseus facepalm at this.

"Smooth move Coop. Really Smooth idiot!" Perseus said to himself.

"Well if they if they had any doubts before they do now.." Kiva said annoyed.

Ender was on the other hand clapping at what Coop had done while Perseus just stood with him shaking his head inside the car/control unit. The red and black villain then looked at the two mechs with sinister intentions.

Ender spoke to Coop and Perseus with a smug look, "Well done partners, you two have done something I have could have never done at all and a fine day it is. The tiresome S-Force is finally defeated and out of my way."

Ender then kicked the pile the S-Force zorps made before continuing, "Plus I have a pair of new allies against the forces of good and to rule the universe together."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down chief. Who the zorp are you?" Coop asked confused.

"Yeah who the hell are you?" Perseus asked seconds later as both pilots were leaning out their car windows, but not too far so they could hear.

"I am Ender. I end things; people, planets, life, and galaxies." Ender said darkly.

Coop was confused and asked, "Right and what were you talking about again?"

Looking at the S-Force for a brief moment, Ender continued talking, "The final stumbling block in my bid for universal domination has always been the S-Force, but now I am free to conquer and destroy or destroy and conquer or just destroy."

"Those guys?" Jamie asked from Megas.

Smirking at Coop and Perseus, Ender spoke once more to the two robots as he laid a hand on each of them, "Now the S-Force can no longer stop me and for that I thank you blue one and I love that you are training another to be as bad as you."

* * *

Duchess spoke out in disgust at seeing Ender praise the two robots for defeating them, although it was Coop who did it and Perseus did nothing to stop him from hitting them.

"We knew you two had to be in league with Ender."

Taking Ender's hand off of him with Perseus doing the same, Coop spoke out, "The only league I am in is the Jersey City Bowling league and we're no threat to the planet or the universe."

"Or the other teams." Jamie said with a smirk.

"The shirts are nice though." Coop said calmly.

"Hey douchbag, the only leagues I belong to are the USA Midwest Auto league and US Marine Corps so go screw yourself." Perseus said annoyed.

Ender didn't seemed bothered as he spoke, "Think about it, together the very foundations of time and space will tremble at our approach, we will be unstoppable, and I can train your apprentice even better to be more evil."

"Come to think about it, it already does..." Jamie said quickly.

"You're not helping Jamie." Kiva said sternly.

"No way pal I'm a good guy along with Perseus. It is who we are and what we do." Coop said quickly.

Ender looked at the city before returning his gaze to speak at the Megas duo, "I see that. You can drop the act now you two. I need a pair of guys who are equally bad to crush this world and countless others."

"Sorry pal, not interested neither is Perseus." Coop said while adjusting a review mirror.

"Yeah major douchebag." Perseus said while flipping the bird at Ender.

Seeing that Coop or Perseus would not help him, Ender decided to take care of them quickly and spoke, "A pity it would have been glorious. If neither of you will help me in universal conquest, then join the S-Force in defeat and destruction!"

"Great all of this talk was boring Perseus and me. We'll prove-"

Coop didn't get to finish when Ender punched him to the ground while kicking Perseus to the ground as well as he held a sword in his right hand while looking at the Megas duo.

"As Coop was trying to say, we'll prove that we are the good guys even if we have to beat you into a mushy pulp of nothingness and possibly wreck the city in order to do so!" Perseus shouted.

Perseus then grabbed the top of a vacant building with Coop doing the same and both were trying to hit Ender so they could prove to the S-Force that they were good guys or in Perseus case, his allies as some in the Middle East saw the Megas WBM pilot as a bad guy, but Ender was a bigger threat now.

Ender easily dodged both attacks and sliced both building chunks. This force the duo back and Ender tried to slice Coop down with his sword, but Coop caught the blade with Megas' hands while Perseus tried to attack Ender from behind, but Ender looking over his right shoulder saw this and purposely lifted his blade up and side step the attack so Perseus would slam into Coop in which Ender kicked the duo which sent them flying into a building and onto the S-Force.

Coop getting up said, "This guy is tougher than I thought."

Grumbling from his robot, Perseus countered by saying, "What was your first clue then huh?"

"Main systems offline, we're down to 10 percent power, same for Perseus." Kiva said with concern.

"We could always join his side." Jamie said.

"Little late for that now Jamie." Perseus said from his robot.

Coop and Perseus both got up and before either could finish what they were going to say, Ender punched both of them sending them both back down again preventing them from stopping him.

With both down, Ender turned around and begun to destroy the city, but not before saying one last thing to them, "I think I begin my path of universal destruction starting with this little planet."

* * *

Back in Megas, Coop managed to get Megas standing with Perseus doing the same with his robot. Ender was busing causing damage to Jersey City, but it wasn't entirely from Coop though.

"Coop, Perseus. We have to stop him!" Kiva shouted from the backseat of Megas.

"This isn't over yet!" Coop replied while pushing on the gas making the engine rev.

"He's heading for Union City!" Kiva said.

Jamie looking deadpanned spoke, "Let him have it,"

"Dude, are you on our side or that Ender dude's side?" Perseus said from his robot.

"Relax Perseus, I got a plan, check this out." Coop said while sending him his plan and to the S-Force.

"This is your plan Coop?" Kiva asked as she looked at it from her holo computer.

Perseus cocked an eyebrow and spoke, "Coop, you're crazy, but this is insane and it has a fifty-fifty chance of working."

* * *

Inside the Zorps, the S-Force received Coop's plan and had a similar reaction to Perseus which Mac spoke, "What?! We fight Ender ourselves, we'll never join the likes of you two."

"This is the most offensive attempt at military history I have ever seen!" Duchess shouted while Jax said something which meant he agreed with Duchess.

"I don't understand-"

Solen didn't get to finish when his zorp's walls started to get closer to him which was Coop trying to fit his zorp onto his robot like a boot much to his surprise as this was very strange.

"Put me down fiend!" Solen shouted from his zorp.

Kiva looking at her screen looked up and spoke, "We're powering up Coop. I think your insane plan might actually work."

"It isn't over yet..." Jamie said bored.

Meanwhile, Coop continued to fit the Zorps onto him sort of, he was pushing Jax's zorp onto the left arm of Megas. Duchess saw this and tried to help, but she soon found herself being forced on the right arm Megas.

Coop made sure that Perseus was receiving power by pressing a button which was "_Feeding power to my buddy" _that shot a cable from one of Megas' fins and attached to the right back fin of the Megas Mark 2.

"Thanks man!" Perseus said while calibrating the excess energy.

"No problem man." Coop said as he was forcing Argo's Zorp onto Megas' right leg and foot as Argo was just crying out that is beautiful zorp was being ruined.

"Oh quiet winning!" Perseus shouted.

Coop was busing calibrating the power for both his and Perseus' robots that had a meter that went from: _low energy to are you kidding me!?_ Mac tried to attack Coop, but was grabbed by Perseus and put onto Megas' back.

With everything done, Megas now looked weird with all the Zorps on him and the Megas Mark 2 was fully powered up. Coop almost fell backwards had it not been for Perseus. Coop apologized and told himself that he should've calibrated the extra weight. With that done, the S-Force, Coop, Kiva, Jamie, and Perseus went off to face Ender and defeat him for good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ender was causing destruction and was about to eat the passenger section of a blimp he destroyed when Coop called him out, "Alright pal put down that blimp or put it back up."

Ender just tossed him the passenger section which Perseus caught and put down on the ground with the civilians flee from the battle as Perseus escorted them away before returning to Coop.

"Look at what you have done to the S-Force's zorps. Insult to injury and that is just plan mean. I knew that you and your friend were bad..." Ender said while looking at the two robots.

Infuriated, Coop began his signature rant, "Alright pal I was just doing my thing along with my pal Perseus when some robot riding circus freaks jump both of us and you had to show up and started bashing the town. For some bizarre reason, everyone keeps calling Perseus and I the bad guys. We may not be the best guys, but we sure are not bad guys,"

He then asked the S-Force if they were ready which Mac answered no with Argo still complaining about his zorp making Perseus just facepalm at this moment as the battle was about to start.

"I am ready Coop!" Perseus shouted and with that said, the final battle began.

Coop made the first move by flying up and diving for Ender which pushed the red and black villain to the ground, but not for long as Ender forced Megas/S-Force off of him and tried to hit them by turning his sword into a whip which Coop countered easily with Jax being made dizzy due to his location on Megas.

Coop then signaled Perseus to fly with him to attack together with Coop hitting Ender which caused him to lose altitude with Perseus firing on him with his lower arm guns, but Ender using his weapon grabbed Coop and tried use him as a ball and chain weapon against Perseus which he dodged and continued to fire upon Ender being careful not to hit Coop and the S-Force.

Coop then grabbed the whip and pulled himself forward and pushing him, the S-Force, and Ender to the ground with Perseus hot on their tails. As soon as the dust cleared, Perseus landed next to Coop and the S-Force and before he could ask, he was soon swatted to the side by Ender who proceeded to punch Megas repeatedly while laughing. During the beating, Coop noticed something on his monitor and it was called Omicron 13.

"What is this Omicron 13 thing?" Coop asked.

"No! You've destabilized the wave pattern! Who knows what will happen, don't activate it!" Mac shouted with concern.

Coop of course activated it and twin beams of energy shot out and missed Ender destroying an Art museum in the process making Perseus just groan in annoyance at this poor shooting Coop did.

Perseus on the other hand thought: _"Things can't get any worse right?"_

Mac told Coop that what Coop shot was their ultimate weapon Ender saw this bad move and was about to deliver a fatal blow when his sword started to get pulled backwards by an unknown force which was a swirling pattern which was like a black hole, but on earth.

"Coop you just opened a matter-anti-matter rift!" Kiva shouted.

"Is it that bad?" Coop asked.

While keeping himself from getting sucked in, Perseus spoke up, "Based on what it looks, yeah it's bad."

"You've doomed us all! Not just this planet, but the entire universe. I knew you were both bad I just had no idea how..." Ender said one last time before being sucked into the matter-anti-matter rift while laughing.

"Uh, how do you stop this rift thing?" Coop asked Kiva.

"You don't it just keeps eating until it has consumed everything.." Kiva said.

* * *

Then Coop got an idea and spoke, "Eating huh? If there is one thing about eating is over-eating. The trick is pacing and if you don't do that, you won't last long."

Seconds later while speaking to Kiva, he fired the Omicron 13 again which opened a second matter-anti-matter rift which drifted to the first one and caused both to disappear.

Mac saw this and spoke, "Amazing tactic, one rift ate another!"

"And they cancelled each other out." Duchess said with a smile.

"Incredible! You and your friend really are good guys and you both saved the universe and defeated Ender!" Solen said.

"(Sniff) I admit that was good and your friend made sure not to hit us while attacking Ender." Argo said while getting emotional.

Jax agreed though he was shaken by Coop moving Megas' hands together while Perseus just chuckled at this sight before thinking about how the Marines would take to him owning a mech.

"Now then who is up for some ice cream?" Coop asked which shortly after Jax's zorp fell off and almost hit the ground, but was caught by Perseus and everyone started laughing in happiness.

* * *

_A bit while later… _

* * *

Coop was putting his latest Lord of the Large Pants crown next to the others and stepped back to admire his latest achievement on his shelf of achievements which included his picture of Megas with the GCCF belt and the one with him with Perseus, Jamie, Kiva and his siblings in front of the completed Megas Mark 2 which was dubbed Megas War Battle Machine and the name stuck, but Kiva called it the Megas Mark 2.

"I wonder what Duchess is up to?" Jamie asked out loud.

"You know the S-Force guys aren't so bad. For a bunch team of goodie super hero space dorks.." Coop said with a smile.

Kiva looked at Coop and spoke, "Well you did manage to save the earth again and are a good guy along with Perseus."

"Yes I did thank you very much along with Perseus and I know he'll get better because this was his first real bad guy battle. Plus both of us gave the S-Force some pointers before they left." Coop said to Kiva's comment which made Kiva shudder at what the two had done to them.

* * *

Back at the S-Force's home base, Kiva's fear did happen sort of. The duo's habits had spread onto them: Argo was asking Solen if he was up for a burger eating contest, Jax was reading _Much Ado about nothing_, and Mac was watching the various programs on the different channels American TV's got including National Geographic which he thought they were cool.

All of them thought these were awesome including a promo for the new upcoming series Seconds from Disaster which the first episode was about the Air France Concorde crash and they decided to pay more attention to enjoying life while they could while still doing their duties. Duchess busted in her Zorp decked in yellow flames and sliver lighting decals.

"Hey check me out Yo!" Duchess said and did a move with her Zorp which wrecked their meeting table which didn't bother them because they would repair it anyway.

"Rock on!" Argo, Mac, and Solen shouted together.

As they left to have more fun or go on another mission, Targo appeared and voiced his concerns over the team's condition, "Is the best peace keeping force in the universe ruined? I hope I am wrong and I hope those two earthlings didn't affect the team too badly or things won't be pretty in the future."

_A/N: as you can see, the S-Force has been affected by Coop and Perseus and it is mixed because Coop is lazy while Perseus is more noble and serious, but both are good. _

_I tried to make the battle as good as I could, but I am not that great, but I'm not terrible. This chapter is longer than the first one and Perseus will get better because this was his first battle after all. R and R and no flames okay. Bye everyone._


	3. Chapter 3: Mecha Megas times 2

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

Chapter 3; Mecha Megas times two

_Saturday July 31__st__ 2004; 12:15 pm_

It had been four weeks since the battle with Ender and things were fine with Perseus for at the moment, he was working on his car's engine with his best friend Alex Black playing with a remote controlled plane at his home in Grand Rapids, Michigan.

Alex was Perseus' best friend since childhood and former fellow Marine. He had short black hair, stood around 6'1 making him taller than Perseus, and had blue eyes that could make ladies gaze dreamily at him. Currently he was wearing a blue t-shirt with khaki shorts and gray walking shoes.

"Perseus are you done yet?" Alex asked.

"Not yet, I got to finish this last minute stuff before Coop, Jamie, and Kiva come so we can do more training" Perseus said to his friend over his shoulder while working.

"Man, we are always training. Do we do anything fun these days aside from a potential deployment? It is cool that you have a robot-car like Coop, but isn't there anything cool we do irrelevant?" Alex complained.

Perseus poked his head up and spoke, "Chill out man, besides I like training because it allows me to get more control of my robot. Plus it isn't like the Glorft have a new pair of death machines made specifically to kill us."

Alex had no idea that the Glorft were doing just that right now…

* * *

_Up in null space…_

Inside the Glorft mother ship, war master Gorrath was standing on a platform while looking over a pair of new mechs that his engineers had just built with the chief engineer explaining the new robots to war master Gorrath.

"War master, we've taken our own technology and combined it with what we now know more about the earthling's modifications to the prototype and the other earthling's modifications to our previous mech that was sent to recapture the prototype. The end result is a pair of new mechs whose complete and only purpose is to recapture both mechs and if that fails, destroy them completely so we have a clear shot at conquering earth. Also, we've named these units the Avatar III and Avatar IV production-type mechs." the Glorft chief engineer said calmly.

"Excellent work chief engineer. Take us out of null space and prepare for an attack!" Gorrath shouted.

"Sir, all we need now is for you to select a pair of pilots." The Glorft Commander said calmly.

Gorrath narrowed his eyes and spoke, "I'll take care of this myself and you commander are coming with me! It is time for some payback that filthy monkey did to me!"

"Me? But sir-"he didn't finish when Gorrath walked up to him and the Glorft Commander said, "Not the face!"

"What are you afraid commander? A pair of filthy monkeys?" Gorrath asked annoyed which the Glorft commander said nothing and with that said, both of them proceeded to board their mechs and headed to earth.

* * *

_Back on earth…_

* * *

Perseus was just finishing up his daily car repairs and going to tell Alex that they were going to head to the abandoned Packert automobile planet near Detroit aka the motor city or was the motor city for testing when his sister Anna rudely called him from the shed door that connected the moveable shack to the outside.

"Hey bro, I just got off the phone with Coop, he said he's going to be late by 30 minutes because of turbulence and you got another phone call from another US congress person again."

Anna looked like her older sister except her hair leaned towards more black-brown and was shorter than Laura by around 5'6 and was sporting a yellow t-shirt, purple sandals, and jean shorts or jorts as Alex called them and wore her hair in a pony tail.

"Ugh what do those pencil pusher, arrogant, selfish ass wipes want with Coop and I now of all times..." Perseus said bitterly.

Ever since he got his robot, the US government was trying to get their hands on his robot and Coop's robot and both of them were trying everything they could to get those politicians off of their backs. The US Marine Corps were also part of the issue as if he didn't give in, he'd risk getting imprisoned so he was stuck on what to do.

Just then, a young man in his late teens with platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a pair of blue jeans, a baseball cap, a white T-shirt, and a football sports letter jacket walked by the Burton residence.

Upon seeing him, Anna asked her brother and his friend inside the house to ask him something huge which Perseus knew he wasn't going to like at all though Alex saw the move coming.

"Bro give me the keys please." Anna asked.

Perseus frowned and spoke, "Why should I sis? Do you realize how many hours I broke my back to get this car? Plus it is now the control unit of the robot I own and it reminds me of the time Coop's friend Jamie asked the same thing and look how that turned out."

"Come on please! This is my only chance to hang with Jasper Thunderstone! Come on help me out and have you always been there for me?" Anna asked and Perseus thought back to when he could, but couldn't because of school and work from the movies to even his own birthday and her birthday.

"Okay fine, but remember have it back in 30 minutes okay, don't touch any of the fancy buttons okay, and one last thing, Megas mark 2 is useless without the car head and Kiva isn't one to talk kindly to either control unit being absent because the Glorft could attack any minute okay." Perseus said as both siblings headed to where the car was in a custom made shed that could be easily taken up and down.

As the duo was heading to the car with Alex in tow, Jasper called them out, "Hey Anna you going for a ride with your brother?"

"No and don't you want to take a ride around town in a convertible?" Anna asked back.

"Fine then and I would like to see how that hunk of junk can move," Jasper said mockingly which she said nothing as both got into the car and Jasper was surprised to see the set up.

Jasper looked at the dash and asked, "What kind of brother has a weird set up?"

"Well, it's complicated." Anna replied and with that said turned on the ignition and left the shed with Perseus looking on with his friend.

He knew that she was a good driver, but hoped she would return it on time. Five minutes later, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva arrived in Megas for some training as Perseus and Alex stood outside.

"Alright let's get to some more training, the Glorft are aces in atmospheric combat. Perseus, where's the car?" Kiva asked while walking up to Perseus.

"My sister has it and she should be back soon I hope." Perseus said nervously.

"Oh great I just hope the Glorft don't attack." Coop said calmly.

Jamie looked around and spoke, "Well given their desire to kill, it seems likely."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gorrath and his commander had landed in Jersey City and to their surprise; the prototype along with the former mecha Megas were nowhere to be found which angered Gorrath.

"Where are those that filthy monkeys!?" Gorrath shouted from his copy Megas mark 2.

"Sir, Maybe they retreated and-"

The Glorft commander didn't finish when Gorrath came up to him in his robot against his robot with him cowering and saying the usual "Not the Face!" expression annoying Gorrath.

Gorrath got irate and shouted, "Then where are they!? Look for them or I'll destroy this planet in order to find them!"

"Scanning sir, I just found them." The Glorft commander said nervously.

"Then let's go then! We'll crush them one fell swoop and then, this world will be ours!" said Gorrath as the duo left, but not before leaving a bit of low damage to the city in an attempt to lure the robots in Jersey.

* * *

Back in Michigan twenty minutes later, Anna had just returned with Jasper and the car when Jasper saw Coop's robot and asked out loud, "Why is there a blue one? Is he a collector or something?"

"Nah that's his Jersey friend Coop. He must be here along with Kiva and Jamie for some training," Anna replied while getting out of the car along with Jasper.

"Hey, sister you're back good. Kiva was starting to get all antsy on me." Perseus said as she handed him the keys.

Just then, jet engines were heard and they weren't normal. Kiva knew them as Glorft engines which meant the Glorft were here and not for a friendly visit which a battle was all, but unavoidable to those present.

"Ah, crap Glorft?" Perseus asked annoyed.

Kiva which she responded with a nod which was yes. Coop immediately headed into Megas along with Jamie with Kiva following in order to get ready for the fight against whatever the Glorft was ready to throw at them.

"Alright sis stay in the house while Coop and I deal with the Glorft okay.." Perseus said sternly.

After he spoke, he then backed the car into the shed so the car was lined up to become the head unit of his robot. The shed then was pulled back so the mech could rise without destroying it. Then all of a sudden, his younger sister came into the car along with Alex and strangely enough, Jasper as well.

"I want to see the action for myself okay." Anna said while getting into the backseat of the robot.

* * *

Once everything was set in place including Alex manning the holo-console belonging to the Megas WBM much like how Kiva did the same in Coop's mech, both robots headed to where the Glorft where. Soon enough, they found them near the abandoned Packert plant. Both were surprised to see the copy robots, but none so more than Coop.

"You guys stole my design again! What is up with you guys!?" Coop shouted.

"There you are monkeys. Ready to die?" Gorrath asked mockingly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jasper asked while rubbing his head in confusion.

Kiva then came on Perseus' channel and explained the situation and after explaining, the two robot sides took their stances, but then Perseus came on with a rant that both surprised and amused his allies including Alex.

"Alright tentacle breaths. You copy mine and Coop's designs, almost destroyed Jersey City again, and now you want to destroy my home? We guess what? You're going down!" Perseus shouted.

"I'd like to see you try." Gorrath said smugly.

Just then Jasper looked over Perseus' shoulder and pointed to a button and asked, "What does that do?"

He pressed it and ignored Perseus' warning which the pentagon-shaped button said _Chaos guns_ that was near the radio of Perseus' car/cockpit causing a grinding, almost train-noise rattling light sound as the weapon was activated.

A pair of cannons emerged from each knee, back fins, and lower arms of Perseus' robot and then locked on to the Glorft commander's robot as the cannons began to charge with a rather eire hum that spoked out a few as everyone on the good guys could only mutter one thing.

_**"Oh boy..."**_

The cannons fired and missed the two mechs causing the beams to obliterate nearly half of the Packert Plant shocking everyone who saw it near or far away, but nearly drained the power supply. Gorrath saw this chance and tired to capture Perseus' robot, but Coop beat him to it and began just wailing on him.

As Coop was doing so, Perseus, Anna, Alex, and Jasper just watched in surprise while Perseus was working on fixing the power issue which Gorrath's second-in-command slammed the still mech to the ground leaving everyone vulnerable.

"So this is what it is like huh? Pretty intense..." Jasper said.

"I told you touch nothing, but you're a high school jock...idiot..." Perseus replied annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coop was busy beating the crap out of Gorrath with his combos and other tricks he learned from his last encounter and after a lot of physical beating, Coop did the signature double duce and used one of the arms to decapitate the copy robot.

Then like a miracle, Coop saw Perseus get back up and together, Perseus and his childhood hommie Alex used Rocky-style boxing on the copy Megas WBM managing to ding up the mech before the both together unleashed a pair of cool energy swords to disarm the enemy mech with ease.

"And that's how we home boys get the job done." Alex said while fist bumping Perseus.

As Gorrath was flying, he called for reinforcements, but was shot down by his XO who reminded him that they were in no condition to fight. Both left, but not without mocking them both and leaving a parting gift, a pair of bombs.

"Oh No! Coops, Perseus get both away from those mechs because they're both rigged to blow and level this town!" Kiva shouted from Coop's mech.

"No, I will not leave my home town to be destroyed." Perseus said with concern.

"Perseus' is right Kiva, he's my friend and besides, his hometown deserves not to be wrecked unlike my home." Coop said seconds later.

Then Alex got an idea; he pressed a button above the glove compartment where he was sitting in Perseus' car/cockpit and fired a pair of EMP torpedoes that fired from the mech's shoulders shutting down the bombs for good much to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa, nice shooting." Jasper said.

Alex smiled and spoke, "I think this town has had enough destruction for one day. Besides, who knows what we can use with these two mechs."

Sighing, Perseus got out of the car and asked Anna, "Was this all worth impressing some guy?"

"No, but I'll admit it was scary, but cool and can we do it again?" Jasper asked which earned him a big no from everyone.

Coop flew next to him and got out and said, "Man what a day. They weren't even trying for some reason."

"It was so they could try to bomb and destroy you both though I'll need to keep an eye on two more Megas mechs which it'll be fun." Kiva said sarcastically.

"Can we just all head home please?" Jamie and Alex asked together from each car.

Coop signed and spoke, "Fine then, now who's up for pizza?"

Then Anna spoke, "Hey guys, want to head to Louisville, Kentucky and to Waverly Hills Sanatorium first? Also, anyone want to find out who's courage will last the longest?"

Coop and Perseus looked at each other and then thought it was a good idea and both mechs headed there after Jasper called his folks he'd be home a bit later along with Jamie starting to whimper much to Alex's humor.

"Hey Kiva, I'll bet you twenty bucks that Jamie will pee himself while we're at the Sanatorium you game?" Perseus asked from his mech.

"You're on Perseus." Kiva replied with a smirk.

Then the two mechs headed towards first the Sanatorium, but first secured the two downed copy Megas mechs away from prying eyes.

* * *

_Several Hours later..._

* * *

The two Megas mechs returned to their respective states while Jamie on the other hand was shaking in Coop's car while Kiva was smiling at the bet she won that Jamie would freak first while Coop rocked out to music.

What would become of the two copy megas mechs would be decided on a different note as far away, Gorrath gave an order that he'd not want to issue; no more production of the Avatar Mech Project that shocked many, but his gaze silenced them as he soon was alone in his chambers.

"What makes you two monkeys so unbeatable?!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if there wasn't any good action, it was something I threw together quickly before I got Junk in the Trunk from iTunes. The next chapter will have the two robots dealing with a certain junk man. The plot of this chapter is loosely based on the Dude, where my head episode and the political problems dogging the duo Megas pilots will be a recurring theme in this story. _

_Take care, R &amp; R to tell me what you think, and no flames._


	4. Chapter 4: Junk Planet

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; nuff said. (There is a tiny bit of bad language, but it's very minor)

* * *

Chapter 4; Junk Planet

_Saturday August 7__th__ 2004; 1:15 pm_

It was at typical day in Jersey, Coop was working Megas through its paces, and Goat was helping Coop while Jamie sat in the passenger seat supervising the whole thing while Kiva was talking with Perseus concerning his progress on his mech while Alex was playing a game on his phone.

One bit of attention that had to be addressed was what to do with the two copy mechs that were found to be codenamed Avatar III and Avatar IV respectively. The thought of the Glorft mass-producing a mech like Megas caused Kiva to shudder in horror.

Everything was going fine until Coop cracked a key component of Megas; the photonic stabilizer while doing some bench presses with buses as weights.

* * *

_Later…_

* * *

"You broke the photonic stabilizer!?"

"It can be that bad right?"

Kiva glared at Coop and spoke, "Coop without one, Megas will explode and destroy everything in a 100 mile wide radius."

"That's almost or is the length of long island New York and I take the explosion would make the first atomic bomb look like a firecracker." Perseus replied calmly.

"No sweat, I can fix it..." Coop said nervously.

"Coop, you can't fix it. It needs to be replaced and how am I going to find something that is from the future in this time?" Kiva asked annoyed as hell.

Coop looked at Kiva and spoke, "Uh, wouldn't the squids have one? They're from the future too."

"They might, but stealing from the Glorft might be a bad idea..." Kiva said sternly.

* * *

It was then Jamie gave his idea to the group while they all stood near Kiva, "Hey Coop what about that planet we found?"

Coop thought of a random planet that had rad sports instead of the junk planet much to Perseus' annoyance.

"Those little guys are awesome!" Coop said.

Coop wasn't thinking about the Junk Planet, but rather he was thinking about the odd planet that Jamie and he had gone to not long after the whole copy Megas and copy Megas mark 2 fiascoes.

Perseus and Alex on the other hand used their robot to go to Hawaii to surf and visit Pearl Harbor. To Perseus, his robot was like owning a private jet and he loved it except dealing with government stuff and having limits on when he could use it as the possibility of the USMC using it for combat was very likely.

"No not that place, I'm talking about the junk planet." Jamie said.

This of course got Goat's attention at the mention of a junk planet because to him, he could find his own giant robot for himself and it wasn't long before he started to have fantasies about helping young women in various situations requiring a robot or wasting one in those said situations.

Kiva herself liked the idea of an intergalactic junk yard and made it clear, "If what you two are saying is true, then we can find parts to be modified to work for Megas and create spares for Perseus' robot as well. Plus you guys should tell me about this more often as the possibility of four Megas mechs would be a nightmare for the Glorft."

"Rock on for a road trip! Now then we need to get some snacks for the trip." Coop said as he walked away with Jamie in tow while mumbling about what types of snacks to get.

Perseus on the other hand was slightly nervous because this was the first time he would leave Earth and decided to talk to Kiva while he told Alex to go on ahead with the guys while Goat was nearby watching as Perseus spoke to Kiva.

"Hey Kiva can we talk?"

"Sure what is it?"

Goat walked up to Perseus and spoke, "I'm all ears man."

"I'm going to come along with you guys so Coop doesn't do anything stupid. Also, I'm a bit nervous about the trip a little bit because this will be the first time anyone in my family or Alex's family has left and gone beyond Earth so, I hope you make sure that Coop or Goat doesn't get us all in serious crap." Perseus said.

"Don't worry and besides, you're getting better at piloting the Megas Mark 2 with a bit of Coop's help along with your brother and mine as well. I'm pretty sure the S-Force left a training simulation program for you before they left." Kiva said.

Kiva and Alex caught up to Coop, Jamie, and Alex after their talk. Kiva then asked Coop if she could sit in the passenger seat of either Coop's or Perseus' cars, but Alex and Jamie beat her to it. Perseus offered to have Goat ride with him much to Goat's chagrin and Kiva's delight.

* * *

_A bit while later…_

* * *

The two robots landed on the so-called junk planet and at first it looked like as what it should be, a planet that had parts of various objects including ship parts that came from various factions.

Goat from the back seat of Perseus' car looked out the backseat window and tired to flirt with Kiva who directed her attention to seeing if the planet was okay for humans and to find a the photonic stabilizer for Megas and possibly a spare for Perseus' mech as well.

Alex noticed Goat's attempts and made his advice known, "Yo bro, she is so not dating you and she is not that into you."

"What makes you say that boy?" Goat asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well for one she's from the future and two she is not interested in you..." Perseus said sternly.

Afterwards, the two mechs went around locating the photonic stabilizer on the massive junk yard, but finding one was like looking a needle in a haystack, a very ridiculously large haystack, but just before either robot could move, a massive worm-like monster erupted from the ground.

"Aw come on! Can't we be attacked by a giant hot chick? It's always a monster!" Jamie shouted.

"Idiot, it's always about hot women with you..." Alex said from the Megas WBM.

Coop was just about to fight the giant worm when Kiva advised him against it because it would be bad for Megas because it would raise the reactor temperature. Coop being himself, tried to fight it anyway with Perseus helping him so he wouldn't blow up Megas.

* * *

Eventually the space worm swallowed the two mechs, but the two mechs were spited out for some reason confusing the Megas duo greatly to no end as normally, a space worm would've never spat them out.

It was then that a creature made its presence known, "Heh, heh, Sorry about that. Fred maybe a monster, but really is a sweet heart."

The creature then showed himself; a gray-like slug creature that wore an outfit a blacksmith would have; boots, gloves, a leather apron, and a pair of goggles. He was driving a construction-like machine and made his way to the two mechs.

"The name's V'arsin, but people just call me V'arsin. By the way, nice pair of robots you two got there..." V'arsin said as he looked at the two robots or mechs and their pilots.

V'arsin then asked if the duo were looking to sell the two mechs, but was interrupted by Kiva who asked if he had a photonic stabilizer or something similar to it. V'arsin responded that he might and asked the two mechs to follow him.

* * *

Inside the Megas WBM, Alex was having some concerns about the alien and made it clear to Goat and Perseus, "Uh, Perseus and Goat, something tells me that that V'arsin guy is hiding something and I don't like it."

"What are you talking about?" Goat asked.

"I mean the way he looked at our mechs tells me something is off about that guy..." Alex said seconds later.

Perseus said nothing as he piloted his robot to follow Megas and V'arsin, but had the same thought as well making him make a mental note to put a security system into the two Megas mechs they had once they were operational again.

* * *

Eventually the two mechs arrived at what appeared to be a smelting part of the junk planet. Once there, both groups got out of their mechs and made their way to a part of the yard to observe and while that was going on, V'arsin talked to the two groups.

"Yeah, I got life-forms coming in from all over. I run a pretty big salvage operation here."

"You wouldn't happen to have anything from the future like a thousand years would you?" Kiva asked.

"Well I don't know where it's from or who owned it or even where it is for that manner. So, you'll have to get a bit down and dirty to find what you're looking for and look around..." V'arsin said.

Jamie then complained about how this task would take forever, but was interrupted by an annoyed Perseus, "Do you want to head to the complaints department? Cause it's in that direction..."

The groups were then divided: Coop would be with Kiva, Perseus with Alex, and finally Goat with Jamie. Once the three groups went their separate ways with some caution due to the terrain V'arsin unknown to the six humans, pulled out a device that pointed at Megas WBM which turned up a weapon that V'arsin found interesting and then Megas itself which showed it had a time drive. For him, it meant his creation would be finished.

A bit while later found Coop searching the junk planet with Kiva in the backseat with her operating her holo-computer and Coop driving. Bored, Coop asked Kiva if they could find what they were looking for in this planet size haystack. Kiva responded by telling him that Photonic energy leaves a radiation residue that lasts for a very long time and assured him that they'll find one.

Meanwhile Goat and Jamie were looking around and found a random object that wasn't a phonetic stabilizer, but looked like a lamp. Perseus and Alex were also looking for the photonic stabilizer, but weren't having any luck themselves.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, some of the junk began to move ominously like it was alive, but some of the junk were actually crude robot drones and made their move first and foremost on Goat and Jamie.

"Uh, did you hear something?" Jamie said to Goat.

"No, was it you?" Goat replied nervously.

It was then that the comical duo turned around and freaked out naturally and then ran for their lives as if the hounds of hell were after them. While Goat and Jamie were running for their lives, Perseus and Alex met up with Kiva and Coop.

"Found anything yet?" Coop asked.

"We haven't found shit!" Alex shouted while Perseus just rolled his eyes.

Coop spoke up to defuse the situation, "Guys let's not fight and figure out how are we going to pay this V'arsin guy? Cause I didn't cash from my mom."

"I agree with Coop and also I didn't stop by the ATM before we left home..." Perseus said to everyone present.

After that said, the two mechs and their human crews continued on searching with Kiva sarcastically suggesting they swap Goat and Jamie for the parts which got her no reply from her friends.

* * *

Back with Goat and Jamie, the two were running and tried to hold a door to keep the zombie robots as for them it was straight out of a cheesy B-Horror movie only this time it was for real.

"Man why did I have to end up dying from zombie robots. I got better things to do!" Goat shouted.

"Like what?" Jamie asked which Goat replied to him that he'll think of something.

Afterwards, the zombie junk robots continued their pursuit of the two humans throughout the area the humans were traveling in as on the other hand Coop, Kiva, Perseus, and Alex, the four humans in the two mechs were still turning up nothing when out of nowhere, a crane smacked into Megas followed by its brother unit.

The two mechs landed in a pit with the crane machine piloted by V'arsin looking over them with sinister intentions which Perseus cursed to himself quietly for being right sometimes.

"Sorry about that, I was meaning to bash both of you two open, but this next one won't miss..." V'arsin replied with a sinister laugh.

V'arsin tried again to hit the two mechs, but they ducked out of the way in time and both began to pull on the arm of the crane though Coop was still pressing his luck with Megas due to its still damaged phonetic stabilizer. Both mechs pulled the arm off and looked up to see what the alien would do again.

"Coop, watch the temp!" Kiva shouted from her seat as she kept a close eye on the temperature of the reactor.

"Try this on for size buddy!" Perseus shouted as he pressed a button on the dash that caused the lower legs to reveal harpoon anti-ship missiles and shot at V'arsin to distract him, but that didn't bother the Junker alien.

"With your robot's time drive and your friend's anti-matter cannons, I'll be an unstoppable force. Then I can travel back in time to cause destruction all over again and I'll have two of everything so much that my collection will be legendary..." V'arsin said.

Kiva then decided to ask Coop about the guns on Perseus' robot "Coop, where did you get those cannons anyway?"

"Oh I just plucked them from an alien warlord's junked ship while Jamie and I were in space. Those things are awesome; too bad I couldn't get a set for Megas though. FWI Kiva, I didn't take them from the Glorft..." Coop said.

Kiva then directed her attention to V'arsin, "Hey junk freak our time drive is useless beyond repair thanks to Coop and the cannons are not for sale."

"Hey I said I was sorry Kiva, sheesh..." Coop said in an annoyed/apologetic tone.

"No matter, I can fix anything..." V'arsin replied in a dark voice.

V'arsin tired again to attack the robot duo, this time with junk robot drones, the duo fought off this onslaught though it was Perseus who did most of the fight as Coop was advised to keep the core stable lest that it explode.

It was when Coop threw a junk bot that it caused the ground to split spilling the green acid near them. Both the hero's and V'arsin got away from the acidic substance and once away, V'arsin gave the order for the zombie bots to capture Megas and its brother unit to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Jamie and Goat were making their way to the two mechs when Goat suggested a diversion to distract the zombie robots though the zombie robots ignored Goat forcing the Jersey junk dealer to find another idea.

Back with the two mechs, Jamie made his way to Megas and once inside, suggested leaving the planet, but was shot down by Perseus. Looking out the window of his car, Coop was deciding if he should attack or get pasted by the junk zombie robots. The choice was obvious; attack, but with Perseus helping.

"How much time does Megas have?" Coop asked once the zombie junk bots were decimated.

"We're almost out of time Coop. Wait a second, I'm picking up the part we need for Megas and its heading towards us..." Kiva said.

"Something tells me that isn't normal..." Alex said from Perseus' machine.

Then suddenly, the ground started to shake sending both robots on their rears as a large, unknown junk-like machine approached. It appeared to be about the size of both Coop and Perseus' mechs, but was a mish-mash of various metals and parts.

"Behold my greatest creation, the Franken! V'arsin shouted from the cockpit of his machine.

"Oh please I've seen better things come out of a high school shop class..." Coop said jokingly.

"Ya know, for a piece of scrap junk, I hate to admit it, but not too bad considering that it can move." Perseus said from his machine nervously.

V'arsin then demanded the time drive from Megas and the anti-mater cannons from the Megas WBM, but both pilots refused with an irate Perseus saying this to the junk owner in pissed off tone.

"How many times must well tell you idiot! It doesn't work anymore and you have an impossible chance of fixing it dirt bag."

The duo proceeded to fight back, but the Franken had thicker armor than Perseus' mech and eventually the two were knocked down and captured. A bit while later found V'arsin carrying the two mechs using his robot to his lab and putting the two on the table which resembled more of a conveyor belt than a table with the two mechs facing feet-to-feet.

Once secured, V'arsin proceeded to begin the process of extracting the two mechs while muttering, "Well, then let's have a look inside then, first I'll start with that blue one then, I'll proceed onto that black and silver one."

Just as a pair of saw blades that came out of an overhead-junk style Swiss army knife could reach Coop, a voice shouted out and it was none other than Goat getting everyone's attention.

"Hey lug nuts! Think you're the only one who knows how to operate a junk pile, well check out the firepower of Darling!"

Turns out what Goat was piloting was a pile of junk like V'arsin which didn't look too bad, but then the unit fell apart with the part containing Goat landed near V'arsin who thought it didn't look too bad.

This gave Perseus and Coop the chance to free their mechs using various weapons in Coop's case; a pair of arm blades while Perseus' robot; a pair of robot-sized chainsaws that sprung from the lower arms.

Once freed, Coop then fired the lower left arm with the blades still out at the chest part of the Franken and pulled out its photonic stabilizer and bringing it to him so he could fix his mech.

Perseus saw Coop tried to put in the new one in, but upon closer look he made a horrible conclusion that came too little, too late; the photonic stabilizer was slightly too big for the hole in Megas' chest and it shattered from being forced in.

"Coop that was the only photonic stabilizer around anywhere!" Kiva shouted as she saw the reactor temperature rise even higher.

V'arsin then tried to punch Coop again, but ended up hitting Perseus instead who then slammed into Coop knocking both mechs to the ground. This was the final straw that pushed the reactor temperature to its max to explode.

"Ah, crap we're dead!" Alex said from Perseus' mech who saw Megas started to crackle with energy from its damaged reactor.

"Core temp has peaked!" Kiva shouted who saw Megas' countdown timer to explode was ticking.

"Wait, hold on for one moment..." Coop said.

Coop then casually pressed a button that sent his seat downwards and a few seconds later, he came back up and the crazy thing was, the core was stabilized. Nearby, Perseus saw it and was puzzled just like Kiva, but it didn't matter as they still had to deal with the alien junk man and his mech.

Kiva looked puzzled at what just happened and spoke, "What? But how?"

"We can think about it later Kiva, but first we have to deal with this creep who sent a giant worm to eat us, chased Goat and Jamie around with zombie junk bots, and somehow, made Coop break a perfectly good photonic stabilizer, but the worst thing he tried to do was to rip open my own mech along Coop's mech." Perseus said from his mech via a communication link-line.

"Wow Perseus, I usually say a rant before pounding a bad guy, but I'll ignore it for today and let's throw this junk man into a hurt locker and slam the door shut!" Coop replied to Perseus' rant against V'arsin.

Perseus just rolled his eyes and said nothing then, both Coop and Perseus proceeded to bash the crap out of the alien Junker and his robot. Coop was dealing the physical bashing while Perseus dealt the gunfire to the alien junk mech. About two minutes later, the Franken was badly damaged mainly due to Coop and Perseus' handy work.

"And that is how you fix things old-school American style!" Coop shouted.

"Uh, hate to break up the celebration, but if we have that alien's photonic stabilizer, what is stabilizing that thing?" Jamie asked while pointing to the downed junk mech.

* * *

True to what Jamie said, the alien junk mech started to get ready to explode and that was enough to tell both robots and their humans to get the hell off the planet fast. before things went boom.

After locating Goat who asked if they could save Darling his crude mech which was shot down by everyone as they had to leave, the two mechs blasted off the junk planet with Goat riding with Perseus and Alex and far away from the impending explosion.

"Were not out of range yet!" Kiva said as she checked the distance needed for both mechs to clear the explosion.

Both Coop and Perseus weren't worried because they had confidence that they would make it. Back on the junk planet, the last thing V'arsin saw was the energy coming out of his wrecked junk mech before it blew up killing him and taking out the entire planet.

"Whoa, I thought the blast radius would be smaller...guess I need to take that when we fix the other two Megas mechs in our possession..." Alex said.

"Well, now you know." Perseus replied calmly.

While Goat was "Mourning" the loss of his hand made mech in Perseus' machine, Kiva in Coop's machine decided to ask Coop how he fixed the core as she'd never seen how Coop did it herself.

"Coop, how were you able to fix the core?"

"That's easy, when in doubt, duck it!"

Coop smiled as he later pulled out a roll of duck tape that he passed it to Kiva and the futuristic woman was amazed at how a roll of tape could actually fix something from the future.

* * *

Back in Perseus' mech, Alex and Perseus were getting annoyed with Goat's talk about him actually not wanting a robot and then trying to contact Kiva for personal reasons. Goat then wanted to ask Coop and Perseus if they could use the wreckage of the two copy Megas units to build him his mech, but Perseus shot that down with a glare.

Just then Coop contacted Perseus, "Hey you guys up for Pizza?"

"I'm game and let's head to Chicago, they got the best deep dish pizza in the country..." Alex said.

"Sure why not? Besides I'll be sit-"

Perseus glared at Goat and spoke, "I got some tape in the trunk dude, so shut it, dumbass."

Ignoring Perseus, Goat tried again to talk to Kiva via the communication device installed in Perseus car when Alex pulled him back and duct taped up so he wouldn't cause anymore mischief.

The two mechs headed to Chicago for some deep dish pizza and some sightseeing at Perseus' suggestion. Kiva thought Megas' core couldn't be fixed, guess she was proven wrong…..

* * *

_A/N: The next Chapter will have our heroes dealing with a certain alien bounty hunter._

_Read and tell me what you think about this chapter. Oh yeah, one last thing, no flames at all, if I see flames, consider them gone. Have a great day everyone and see ya later._


	5. Chapter 5: Damm you DMV!

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

Chapter 5: Damm You DMV!

_Saturday August 14, 2004; 10:30 am_

* * *

It was another day at the Ironsvile, ever since the events of the junk planet, Perseus had gotten a slightly bit paranoid mainly due to the fact that an alien junk owner tried to rip apart his mech or robot. It was now August 14; over a month after the whole Ender fiasco and right now Perseus was now at his hometown's DMV.

_"Man, I seriously don't like visiting the DMV, but I only do it so I can keep my car and now my mech," _Perseus said to himself mentally. Coop was of course with him along with Kiva, Jamie, and Alex.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, an alien ship was making its way to Earth and inside an unknown alien was gearing up for a mission. The mission was to capture Kiva and if possible eliminate anyone getting in its way.

* * *

Back on Earth, the foursome was now on their way to Jersey and Alex decided to ask Perseus if he was okay. He replied that he was fine and not to worry about him. A few hours later found the two Megas teams at Coop's house with Coop fixing a dent on his car.

"Man, what is with people? Getting smashed and beaten by an alien is one thing, but getting dings in a parking lot, that isn't right..." Coop said.

"Why don't you just smash them?" Jamie asked.

"Nah, too easy..." Coop said as he finished fixing the dent using a plunger.

Perseus who was reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin looked at the two from his car and replied, "Not unless you want a process server showing up at your door serving you papers to summon you to court."

* * *

In another part of New Jersey, a little league game was going on when a portal opened up and out step the alien while a boy who was sliding to a base slide in and the portal closed.

Upon seeing the alien, naturally people panicked and ran for their lives except for one kid who just muttered cool.

Meanwhile, the two mechs were making their way to the Iowa-class battleship USS New Jersey (BB-62) because Perseus didn't get to see it when he was on his way to New York City, but first they were going to get snacks beforehand.

"Tell me again why we're visiting this primitive ship?" Kiva asked curiously.

"Cause it'll be fun and by the way, you never saw a battleship like this one in real life?" Perseus replied.

"No, only in history books and the ship like any other preserved ship like this one was mostly likely destroyed by the Glorft before I was born." Kiva said.

* * *

Unknown to the two groups, the alien bounty hunter was getting closer to finding the two mechs with the help of a high-tech locater in its helmet. After several minutes, the alien found the two mechs walking between the two buildings and knew both were slightly different looking because of the customization of their respective owners in the photo it had viewed earlier.

Taking aim with a gun, the alien fired two shots one at each mech to get their attentions and it worked as both mechs turned around.

"All right, who was the jackass who fired his gun at us?" Alex asked.

Putting the gun away, the alien took its helmet off to show it was female alien in some sort of body armor suit that looked at the two mechs carefully.

"_Reminds me of Predator for some reason,"_ Thought Perseus upon seeing the female alien.

"Which one of you humans is Kiva?" The female alien asked.

Perseus was confused and spoke, "Um, who?"

"Now then, whoever is Kiva come quietly so I can collect the bounty or there will be consequences…" The female alien spoke in a dark tone.

"Look ma'am I don't know who you are, but none of us are going anywhere, but the USS New Jersey!" Coop said.

"Yeah, you'd need a giant robot or something." Jamie said calmly.

No sooner than that being said, the female alien bounty hunter pressed a button on her gauntlet and a green-black portal appeared and summoned a giant rhino-like alien. It also freed the youth baseball that had slid in earlier.

The alien then hopped on the back of the creature and prepared to face off against the two Megas mechs as the other two were still being fixed up in secret.

"_Must be using a mind-control device or something,"_ Perseus thought carefully.

The alien then attacked which Coop caught the alien's upper arms while Perseus jumped over and tried to tackle the giant, but it threw Coop at Persus, which he got out of the way in time.

The two Megas mechs then tired to attack again, but this time Coop jumped over the alien and punched the alien giant while Perseus used a stun attack using the knuckle guns in his mech.

It worked as the giant alien fell backwards and was caught by Perseus who then gently put the creature down in a vacant parking lot. The female alien bounty hunter however, had leapt off before Persus had fired his gun.

"Well then, shall we move on?" Coop asked.

"How about we check the giant before it wakes up and wants us to eat?" Perseus said.

With Coop not responding and Perseus rolling his eyes, the two mechs left. Unknown to the two pilots, the alien bounty hunter was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Several minutes later at a local mini-mart, the gang had just gotten the snacks and was heading to their mechs to be on their way to the battleship USS New Jersey.

It was then that the group noticed that both Coop and Perseus' mechs were gone and when Perseus saw this, he swore his head off and for a very good reason while Coop was trying to look for his mech.

"What is it?" Kiva asked.

"I got towed? What the f-!?" Perseus shouted.

"Speak for yourself, my robot is gone too!" Coop said.

Alex saw why and spoke up, "Dude, I know why both robots are gone, they've been towed."

He then gestured to a sign near where Megas and the Megas WBM were parked next to minutes ago that strictly prohibited parking in the spot they were just at.

"Impossible, Megas has a built-in security device along with the rebuilt Mecha Megas." Kiva said.

"Um, what security box?" Coop asked nervously.

Alex cocked an eyebrow and spoke annoyed, "Let me guess, you smashed yours like what you did with that time-flux device?"

"Could this day get any worse?" Perseus asked annoyed.

Just then an explosion at the mini-mart along with civilians running for their lives told just that. Out of the smoke from the mini-mart, the alien bounty hunter appeared. Kiva knew that both Coop and Perseus had to get their mechs so she took a fighting stance to prepare to fight the bounty hunter.

The alien bounty continued to fire at the group and didn't care about causing collateral damage though so far, no bystanders were killed including a truck driver that had his truck blown up around him.

"Coop, Perseus, get your mechs while I deal with this bounty hunter!" Kiva said.

"Right, come on Coop, Alex, and Jamie let's peel out!" Perseus shouted as the foursome then left.

* * *

Five minutes later, the four males found the two mechs which weren't really hard due to their massive sizes. Coop leading the group walked up to the booth at the impound lot was a lone guy that was reading a magazine.

Upon seeing the group, he put down the magazine and walked up to the window to see who needed their ride back. The guy who was an African American male seemed to know who Coop was for some reason.

"Hey, Cal, pal I need my wheels along with my friend…" Coop said in between breaths.

"Sure thing Coop just have both of you two pay the fine and show each of your licenses and both of you will have your rides again… Cal said calmly.

Both men whipped out their respective driver license and money needed to get their cars freed. Upon seeing the money and licenses, Cal saw two problems and made it known clearly.

"Coop, your license expired, 17 months ago and Perseus, you don't have enough money."

Perseus got surprised and spoke, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten arrested yet."

"Hey Cal, is it okay if both of us pool our money together?" Coop asked.

"Sure, but you can only have one mech or car you want." Cal replied.

Upon looking at each other, both Perseus and Coop decided to free Perseus' car or robot. Coop gave his money to Perseus and just as Cal accepted the money, the duel between Kiva and the Alien bounty hunter was visible to the group present.

"Sorry Coop, rules are rules…" Cal said sadly.

"I hate the DMV, no scratch that, Damm you DMV!" Coop half-shouted under his breath.

Upon seeing one of the two mechs back in action particularly Perseus' mech, the Alien bounty hunter pressed several buttons on her left gauntlet and summoned more four-arm giant aliens to preoccupy his time.

"This is going to be a long day…" Perseus said, as he got ready for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Coop had arrived at the DMV with Jamie with him and was waiting his turn which would be a while considering that his number was 1272.

"I really, really hate the DMV…" Coop said.

Back with Perseus, the day wasn't getting any easier because he was literally outnumbered 7 to 1 and was barely keeping the group of four-arm aliens from winning. Looking over quickly, he saw Kiva still fighting the alien bounty hunter while Alex was trying to keep Perseus from being distracted and keeping him focused.

"How long does it take to get a freaking license renewed?" Alex asked.

"Based on long it's been expired which is an over a year and a half, I say it could be a while." Perseus said while he fought on.

* * *

Back at the DMV, Coop's number was finally called and Coop got up with Jamie in tow hoping this problem wouldn't take long only to find another long line.

"Another long line, when will this end?" Jamie grumbled.

Meanwhile not too far away, Kiva and the alien bounty hunter were now on a roof top of a random building staring each other down. The alien bounty hunter pressed something on her left gauntlet and it formed into a staff weapon.

"You're not getting Megas or the Megas Mark 2 off this planet!" Kiva shouted.

"Those two big, clumsy, and bulky toys piloted by civilians? Oh no I'm not after them, I'm after a bigger prize; you." The alien bounty replied coldly.

"Me?" Kiva asked.

As Kiva was starting to see what the bounty hunter was after, Coop found himself taking a written test at the DMV along with Jamie.

"Hey, what's Right of Way?" Coop whispered.

"No talking to others during the test!" A DMV employee shouted.

"Speak for yourself, I've got no time for this, I've got to save this chick and my Michigan friend from an alien bounty babe and her mini army!" Coop said.

Soon a few others in the room tried to say the same thing as Coop so they could get out as well. While Coop was trying to get out of the DMV, Kiva barely avoided being flattened by the giant alien that Perseus had knocked out earlier. She then proceeded to counter attack the bounty hunter to the point where it lost its staff-like weapon, but then the bounty hunter pulled out another one.

The two then proceeded to fight one on one combat which neither one was gaining the upper hand and were almost equally matched. After kicking the alien bounty hunter in the gut, Kiva was allowed some time to take a quick breather.

"Hm, your file makes no mention of your excellent hand-to-hand combat abilities. I'll need to amend that after I've captured you of course." The Alien bounty hunter said as she fought Kiva.

Kiva was surprised and spoke as she fought, "What? What or who could possibly have any interest in me?"

"Heh, heh, you underestimate yourself Kiva Andru, born on September 15th, 3012 AD…" The alien bounty hunter replied.

"So you know a bit about Kiva so what, but doesn't mean I'm goanna let you take her!" Perseus shouted from his mech, which was not too far away struggling against a four-arm alien.

"Heh, Perseus or more specifically Perseus Agenor Burton born on the 31st of October in the year 1982 to a former warrior of this nation's warrior elite and to a certain pretty, noble lady." The alien bounty hunter said mockingly.

This puzzled Perseus as Alex spoke, "You mind telling Perseus, Kiva, and I who the hell is your real name bitch?"

"Fine, since you asked, its Darklos weakling." The alien bounty hunter said.

"You want to know about the future huh…" Kiva said.

"Certain individuals and parties love to know when events happen before they happen…" Darklos replied.

This however troubled Perseus because how could this alien bounty hunter know his name including his date of birth and his parents as well? His chain of thought was interrupted by one of those giant aliens slamming him and Alex into a nearby building.

Seeing Perseus in trouble and managing to dodge the alien bounty hunter Darklos, she contacted the mech, "Perseus, don't let her distract you, keep holding them off until Coop and Jamie return and tell Alex to do the same."

"Roger that Kiva let's hope Coop and Jamie get here cause I can't hold these guys off forever." Perseus replied.

Turning to face Darklos, she then glared at her while taking a defiant stance and spoke once again, "I'll never tell you anything including my allies in this time."

"Why bother, all I have to do is extract the information from your mind." Darklos replied smugly.

After putting Kiva in a holding lock, Darklos spoke to Kiva near her ear, "The process is painless, but I do hope it's incorrect and painful."

After Kiva broke free, she ran intending to get away from the psycho bounty hunter while Darklos found it amusing when her targets ran sometimes and made it known to no one out loud.

"I do find it very great and amusing when they run."

* * *

While Kiva and Perseus were trying to keep the alien bounty hunter Darklos busy along with her army, Coop and Jamie found another obstacle in getting Megas back; a road test.

"What? A road test, me? But I got to go save the world and help my friend!" Coop shouted while Jamie stood nearby.

"If I start making exceptions to excuses like yours, this whole place would fall apart…" The DMV employee said who also had given Coop and Jamie the written part of the test.

After the DMV employee said that comment with apathy in mind, Coop found himself and Perseus smashing the DMV before blasting it and blasting it again into oblivion while Jamie smirked at Coop's thought.

"Grrr, I'll give you fall-apart dude." Coop grumbled as he agreed to the road test.

"Hey, at least we're almost done Coop." Jamie said.

"Yeah, but not soon enough Jamie because Perseus is still new to giant robot fighting and as his friend despite being retired US Marines, I got to help him. I'll show this guy that I don't need a test." Coop replied as the duo was lead to the road test part of him getting his license renewed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiva was trying to run as fast as her legs could carry her to Perseus' mech so she could help while Darklos was in hot pursuit. Things were not easy as the lead giant alien was pursuing her as well while Perseus had only defeated half of its giant comrades.

Pausing to mock Perseus and Alex, Darklos contacted the Michigan duo to make fun of them, "You're both sweating like pathetic weaklings, next it will be tears."

Punching another giant four-arm alien away, Perseus retorted back, "Not quite, not quite yet bitch."

* * *

Back with Coop and Jamie, Coop with the DMV employee and Jamie riding with him to comment on his driving which was a bit aggressive due to his current impatient and frustrated state of mind.

"Hey, mind the cones. The cones are not your enemy good sir!" The DMV employee shouted.

"Doesn't mean we won't run them over…" Jamie replied with a smirk.

Making himself smirking as well, Coop proceeded to drive around the cones in an almost stunt driver-like way, much to the annoyance of the DMV employee.

"This is not proper procedure sir!" The DMV employee shouted.

"I told you I don't need no test. Besides, I'm a great driver along with Perseus!" Coop replied as he ran down a wooden adult dummy, but missing the child one.

"Nice!" Jamie said as he admired Coop's handy-work though Perseus would have a fit about it.

While Coop was getting closer to getting his license back or renewed, Kiva kept running away from Darklos who now was controlling the lead four-arm alien towards her through an ally while damaging some buildings in the process.

Thankfully, the alien bounty hunter accidently hit a nearby POP TV light fixture causing it to fall over and give Kiva a bit of time to run under the gigantic alien and the bounty hunter and towards Perseus just as he was being thrown like a huge bolder away from Kiva.

Just then, Darklos ran after her at the same time the lead giant alien which had one of its buddies throw Perseus and Alex smashed a side of a building not far from where Coop, Jamie, and their DMV employee passenger saw it along with Perseus landing roughly two blocks from where they were at which was ironically near the impound lot which thankfully no one was hit by the flying robot.

"What was that all about?" The DMV employee asked.

"See that's what I've been trying to tell you. Hang on Perseus I'm coming for you!" Coop shouted and with that said, he throttled towards the battle.

"Hey! You forgot to signal!" The DMV employee shouted.

Coop just ignored him and spoke, "I'll give you a signal sir."

* * *

While Coop was speeding towards Perseus and Alex, Kiva realized that if she got to Perseus and Alex, she risked putting them in further danger and decided to get Darklos away from them by making her go after herself instead.

So instead she did a pole vault move and landed on top of a moving car which Darklos did the same, but similar thing seconds later on another car. Jumping from her car, Darklos attempted to strike Kiva, but her attacks were dodged and blocked and Kiva jumped to a nearby truck losing the alien bounty hunter for a bit of time.

Darklos wasn't going to be defeated quickly so she jumped onto another car, then up towards a nearby building, and then onto the truck Kiva was on where they continued their duel while the truck moved onward and ended up in the very same junk yard run by Goat along with being where Megas was rebuilt along with Perseus getting his mech there as well.

Seeing the commotion going on, Goat muttered out load just one thing, "Now there's something you don't see every day."

While Goat was watching, Darklos continued to fight Kiva to the point where she broke Kiva's staff weapon into two pieces forcing Kiva to duel wield the two broken pieces. The fight in the junk yard, well some of it was being filmed by Goat watching nearby from his lawn chair he sat in most of his time while having a soda near him.

"I've never lost a bounty in my career!" Darklos shouted as she was near Kiva's face.

"Well, there is a first for everything even losing a bounty!" Kiva shouted back as she kicked Darklos.

While the fight was going on, Coop speed around a street corner which caused a rush of air that blew a pair of skirts up on a pair of women though thankfully they stopped their skirts from rising for perverted eyes to see.

"Once again, nice, very nice Coop…" Jamie said as he admired more of Coop's handy work.

* * *

Back in Goat's junk yard, Darklos tried to do a jab attack at Kiva which the future red-head dodged, turned around and ran from the alien bounty hunter. Goat of course, continued to film the fight while the duel reached a small plateau in the junk yard.

Kiva threw away the broken staff and reverted to close-quarters combat that knocked Darklos on her ass with her staff weapon being pinned against her throat.

"Hey, Kiva as soon as I'm done with this test I'm coming back with Megas to save you, Perseus, and Alex!" Coop shouted from the car he was driving near Goat's junkyard.

Unfortunately, Darklos took advantage of the distraction to subdue Kiva while thanking her in a mocking way for her friend's "help".

Getting up nearby, Perseus said only one thing in his mind; _"Coop, you idiot! You need to get Megas back or were screwed idiot!"_

While Perseus and Alex were trying to get Megas Mark 2 or Megas WBM on its feet, Coop continued to drive fast to the displeasure of the DMV employee who made his displeasure known by screaming like a scared little girl.

"Jamie! Stop screaming like a little girl!" Coop shouted as he drove.

"Dude, it's not me! It's that DMV guy!" Jamie retorted back.

"Hey you, DMV guy, stop screaming like Jamie!" Coop shouted to the clearly scared DMV employee.

Just as Coop said that, a truck with an oil trailer came across Coop's path which he slammed the breaks to stop the car which caused the car to go under the truck trailer tearing off the roof which scared everyone except Coop.

Deciding he had enough of Coop's antics, the DMV guy decided to give what Coop needed badly and spoke to him while covering his head.

"All right, enough is enough! By the authority vestited in me and the DMV, I hereby grant you a provisional license."

"Rock on!" Coop shouted and drove the car back to the DMV to get his license.

After getting to the impound lot, Coop, Jamie, and the DMV employee saw Perseus and Alex outside their car on their mech clearly pissed off.

"What the hell took you guys so long!? That bitch of an alien bounty hunter named Darklos has Kiva!" Perseus shouted.

Nodding to the DMV guy, the government worker gave Cal a piece of paper, "Release this man's vehicle."

After getting into respective mechs, Coop, Jamie, Perseus, and Alex flew off to rescue Kiva while the DMV employee just looked on with Cal near him.

"Very weird day…" The DMV employee said.

"Nah, it's about average once you get use to it and besides, if you saw the look on his Michigan friend, he clearly didn't like the long wait for Coop and Jamie." Cal replied before returning to his magazine.

* * *

While Cal explained why both Perseus and Alex were unhappy with the wait, Darklos had Kiva captured and was proceeding to the portal with Kiva captive when both Coop and Perseus jumped in front of the portal blocking her path.

"Stand aside or be destroyed…." Darklos said.

"No way dumbass!" Perseus shouted just as Darklos summoned more of the four-arm aliens numbering at least a dozen.

"You had to say that didn't you Perseus…" Jamie said.

Coop then got mad and spoke his signature rant, "Yeah whatever Jamie, this alien-riding chick thinks she can get my ride along with Perseus' ride towed, make Jamie and I go to the DMV, and make me take a road test! I don't need any road test!"

"Uh, none of those things were her fault Coop." Jamie said.

"Well, she's trying to kidnap Kiva and that's not cool at all!" Coop replied.

After loosening up some stiff joints, the two mechs proceeded to attack while trying not to hit Kiva. Coop threw the first strike punching two of the giant aliens while Perseus elbowed punched the other two trying to flank both of them. Another alien tried to tackle Coop, but was kicked in the face by Perseus.

"Nice save!" Coop shouted.

"You can thank me later…" Perseus replied quickly.

Coop then fired a pair of shoulder missiles at Darklos which bounced off the giant alien she was controlling and hit the DMV which by a miracle, no one was killed.

"Now how long is this going to take?"

"Trust me, I don't know…."

While the people at the DMV were going to have to wait a bit longer now thanks to Coop, both he and Perseus jumped forward with Coop and Jamie looking at Darklos while Perseus and Alex covered their backs.

"Giant space monster at three o'clock, four o'clock, six, no nine o'clock oh man!" Jaime shouted.

"Oh grow a pair Jamie, we've got your clocks right here right Coop?" Perseus said.

"Right on Perseus!" Coop shouted.

Both men fired their mechs respective chest cannons knocking a pair of those giant four-arm aliens over and proceeding to beat the ever loving crap out of them. After about nearly a minute of punches and kicks, the giant aliens pinned both robots down with Coop's lying on its back while Perseus' was on its stomach.

"Both of you weaklings were a pair of annoying pests, but it was a worth-while prize for this bounty..." Darklos said as she looked first at Coop, then Perseus, and finally Kiva.

* * *

Upon hearing the bounty hunters words, both pilots were driven even further than ever to save Kiva with Perseus firing a sub-zero blaster shot from its right hand which hit the alien's collar which allowed Coop to pull and break it off with relative easy.

Feeling its collar broken, the gray giant four-arm alien pulled the remaining half of the collar and upon looking at it, pressed a button which made the other giant aliens get off the two earth mechs.

Darklos tired to get the alien under her control again which to every earthling's surprised responded, "You know that rather hurts."

It then proceeded to pull of the control platform off its back and onto a nearby building which freed Kiva much to relief of her allies.

After pulling both Coop and Perseus' mechs up, it spoke again which showed it was a male alien, "We have to thank both of you because we've been enslaved by this bounty hunter and these dreadful collars."

"You telling me that thing can talk?" Jamie and Alex said together.

"Those things can talk?" The giant alien asked as well.

Looking around, the giant, male alien spoke once more to both mech teams, "We've seemed to have caused a lot of damage, please accept our apologies."

"Don't sweat it, it happens all the time so no worries." Coop said calmly.

"Yeah, just another day at the office." Perseus said seconds later.

Darklos tried to throw an explosive or perhaps another collar, but was stopped by Kiva who glared at her while saying that attack she did to her was for trying to extract her brain.

"I suppose I best be extraditing her to the proper authorities on my world. She's wanted on several accounts of kidnapping and information trafficking. If both happen to be in the Graton cluster, do stop by…" The giant four-arm alien said while explaining the fate of Darklos and offering an invitation to his homeward.

After opening another portal and collecting the wanted bounty hunter, the four-arm aliens left. Kiva then proceeded to get into Coops mech which then she asked Coop something,.

"Coop could you follow Perseus please? It looks like Perseus is having some troubling thoughts."

Coop nodded and spoke, "Sure thing Kiva, did she talk about me or talk about Perseus in some way?"

"No not you Coop, she was here for me and she did talk about Perseus though." Kiva said.

"Aw man…" Coop said.

Kiva looked surprised and spoke, "Oh fine, she did come looking for you and Perseus because she heard all about you two and your amazing robot piloting skills."

Upon reaching the Megas WBM, which was near a restaurant, Coop smiled and got out and got Perseus' attention, which Alex was trying to do.

"Hey Perseus, want to grab some pizza wrapped around hams and head to the New Jersey battleship? It'll make you feel better."

"Sure thing I guess, but rather get the pizza instead of the ham." Perseus said.

"Rock on!" Coop shouted before a sound got his attention; a car boot Megas-sized.

Coop looked and spoke, "Oh, come on!? I just can't win can't I?" complained Coop.

Perseus snickered and spoke, "Nope, not all the time Coop."

Everyone laughed and after getting the food they were getting, they headed to the USS New Jersey after Coop got the boot off.

* * *

A week later found the group in the Graton cluster messing with the now-fallen bounty hunter. Perseus had gotten over what Darklos had said earlier and wouldn't be saying anymore due to his request to have that part of the alien bounty hunters memory wiped.

"Hey loser, missed a spot!" Perseus shouted in a mocking way which everyone including the giant alien laughed at.

Darklos just merely growled at the insult as she picked up more garbage being thrown at her….

_A/N: finally after getting my lazy ass up, this long delayed chapter is done. This is going on ice for a bit as I'm focusing on GunVandread and cooking up ideas for the second and third stages._

_Yes the third GunVandread stage is going to be a crossover, but done carefully._

_R and R to tell me what you think and like I've said before, no flames okay._

_Have a good day everyone and God bless._


	6. Chapter 6: Of Robots and Kings

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Robots and Kings

_Saturday August 21__st__, 2004; 4:30 pm_

* * *

Far away and many light-years away from Earth was a planet that was ruled by a group of tall, giant mechanical robots led by an emperor.

At the moment, a large gathering was being held in the main throne room of the robotic empire that had a large flame in the center while stain glassed windows decorated the room.

In one part of the room was the emperor that was gray and dark blue in color with a white beard and cloak was looking at his subjects and decided to speak.

"My subjects the great champions of the Halcyon worlds, your quest for the throne of our vast, huge galaxy-spanning empire is nearing its end. All of you that remain are all that is left. Those not worthy have been eliminated, but there is one challenge left that'll decide which one of you will be named emperor."

One robot stepped forward and spoke, "Sire, we have conquered other worlds, decimated entire civilizations, and slain some of the most fearsome creatures in the universe."

"Tell us my liege, what is next? Name it for us and it shall be done..." Another robot said with iron will.

Just as the two robots were about to destroy each other, the emperor spoke up, "Enough, for the one who seeks the throne, one final task remains which is to spread word of my grandeur to every part of the our civilization while carrying our most sacred treasure that is the symbol of our people; the eternal undying flame of Azeroth."

For a few minutes all of the robots present looking at the flame thought that what their emperor wanted was more like a stupid and unfunny joke rather than a great and glorious quest for the throne.

Then suddenly, a bright light appeared above the flame and when the light faded, a pair of unknown robots appeared that none recognized and if things couldn't get more out of place, both robots then fell towards the sacred flame and while one avoided the flame, the other smashed the sacred relic by falling on it.

* * *

Both robots looked around while inside both machines, two groups of humans including their pilots were wondering where they were now.

"Nice short cut." Jamie said annoyed.

"Is the right place or another dead end dumbass?" Perseus asked.

"This isn't the greater New Jersey Car Massacre." Coop said.

Kiva glared at Coop and spoke, "Coop, what button did you press?"

Before Coop could answer, he pressed a button on his control panel with Perseus' in his robot grabbing on and before anyone could think, both robots vanished into thin air. All of the robots looked in horror if they had facial expressions that their most sacred and treasured relic was gone and destroyed.

"The sacred flame of Azeroth has burned for thousands of years. Those two unknown machines must face judgment…" The Emperor said with rage and sorrow in his voice.

He then looked at everyone present and spoke a new challenge, "My subjects, I have a new task for those wishing to claim my throne; whoever brings me those two defilers will be crowned Emperor!"

* * *

As the robots prepared to hunt down Perseus and Coop along with their friends, in another part of space Coop and Perseus teleported into another random part of the universe.

Perseus looked around and asked, "Where are we now?"

"Well, it isn't Jersey…" Coop said annoyed.

"Were you going to tell me that the trans-spatial drive was still functioning?" Kiva asked.

"Well, I didn't know Megas had one, not to mention Kiva I sort of installed another one onto Perseus' own mech using various salvaged Glorft and other junk I found. Now all of us are going to miss the monster truck finals and the great return of the Carminator…" Coop said.

Jamie smiled and spoke, "Oh, yeah Coop. Carminator rocks the house."

"Guys, Carminator is going to have to wait because-"

Kiva didn't get to finish what she was saying because Coop then pressed a button on his control panel with Perseus in his mech grabbing on at the last the second and before long, the two mechs were teleporting themselves across various locations across the universe from a crystal planet to a planet like in the video game Love those Lurps to even the planet that the group had been to only a week ago.

Eventually the two mechs ended up where they wanted, but before they could enjoy the show, they ended up teleporting back to where they were seconds ago with Coop making his frustrations know clearly by speaking them out loud.

"Aw, man Carminator was about to put on an amazing performance..."

"As I was saying, Carminator will have to wait, you've burned out the drive, so we have to fix it, Coop pull out the trans-wrap interface." Kiva said.

"Okay, where is it then?" Coop asked which Kiva pointed to the far left of the dash.

Coop was a bit surprised and spoke as he handed Kiva the device in question after getting rid of the coins in it, "The change holder?"

"That little thing can take you anywhere?" Jamie asked.

"It will as soon as it is repaired and the copy on Perseus' mech is stabilized." Kiva said.

Upon hearing that, Jamie began to imagine himself using the device for his own personal gain from stealing money to sneaking into a high school cheerleader locker room and even literally stealing candy from a baby.

This got him an unfriendly glare from Perseus from the main view monitor and made it clear to him; you try to use alien tech for evil and you're going to get your ass kicked so hard, your nose will bleed.

"Things just couldn't get any worse right?" Alex said who was silent up until now.

* * *

Just as he said that, something hit both mechs that got them to look and see who or what hit them. It appeared to be a robot that was dark blue in color with white-gray joints, had red details, and finally had lime green eyes that had a spike ball-like weapon and a sword in its right hand.

"Who the hell is that?" Alex said.

"Don't resist you two defilers so my next hit won't be a warning." The mysterious robot said.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Perseus asked.

The robot replied ominously, "I am Zanzoar of the Halcyon worlds and you two are coming with me."

"Man even far away from Earth you still manage to tick someone off!" Jamie shouted.

Zanzoar then proceeded to launch the spiked ball weapon at the duo and both managed to get out of the way. Coop attempted to launch the same attack that Zanzoar did, but the alien robot dodged the attack and grabbed the line and pulled Coop towards him at the same time fired his weapon at him.

Perseus on the other hand flew behind Zanzoar and fired a couple of shots making him let go of Coop's mech. Getting some distance, Perseus then fired a couple of modified Tomahawk cruise missiles that were flares that temporarily blinded the enemy robot.

"How's that warp thing coming Kiva?" Coop. asked.

'It's not ready yet!" Kiva shouted.

"Nothing can stop me from ascending to the throne!" Zanzoar said.

This apparently made Coop, Jamie, and Alex laugh like idiots because they thought the throne that Zanzoar was taking about was a bathroom toilet or a comfy couch potato chair.

* * *

Before the robot could land another attack on the two mechs, a shot appeared out of nowhere and hit Zanzoar. Another mech appeared this time appearing to being teal, black and gray in color along with red and gold details along with red eyes.

"Following their trans-spatial signature was a clever idea. I appreciate you finding them for me..." The second unknown robot said smugly.

Based on what he was seeing now with that unknown robot calling the two teams defilers, Perseus then looked at Coop with an annoyed look and replied, "What did you do this time Coop that made us get called defilers?"

"Uh, I don't know." Coop said.

It was then the robot Zanzor got into a brawl with the unknown robot called Gaivan while that was going on, Coop and Perseus decided to slip away, but this was seen by the two robots and both went after them.

Unfortunately their duo's relief was short lived as other robots began to arrive in the same area as they were at. It was then the two mechs along with their occupants seemed to notice something; all of the unknown robots were apparently too busy trying to kill each other to notice them.

"And I thought Humanity aside from the Glorft was the most violent species in the universe." Alex said.

Both pilots decided to take advantage of the chaos and managed to deck several robots, which annoyed Kiva greatly as she thought they were putting all of themselves at greater risk.

"Yes, but now would be a very good time to get out of here Perseus and Coop like now." Kiva said.

Normally Perseus wouldn't want to run along with Coop, but this appeared to be an exception for now. This wasn't unnoticed by the robots as they saw them run and went after them no matter the cost.

* * *

Both Coop and Perseus flew into a nearby nebula, which according to Kiva would scramble or mess up the targeting systems of the missiles locked on to them. The added benefit would be that the homicidal robots wouldn't be able to track them at all.

"I just hope they aren't' dumb enough to follow us." Alex said quietly.

Unfortunately Alex was wrong as the homicidal robots followed them into the nebula that had the side effect of the radars of both mechs being cut off or reduced to zero.

Meanwhile, Zanzoar was looking for the two mechs and he thought he found them, but turned out to be a pair of robots that weren't like them, but Zanzoar killed them anyway demonstrating his ruthlessness.

Back with the two Megas mech teams, Jamie again suggested that they run which Alex and Kiva agreed to, but Coop didn't like the idea and wanted to fight these robots.

This annoyed Perseus greatly and made it known, "First you wanted to run, now you want to fight? You just had to, had to, had to piss them off didn't you Coop?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to known it would lead to this? You also pissed them off as well idiot." Coop said defensively.

After thinking about it, Perseus reluctantly agreed to the idea to fight the homicidal robots, which would make it easier to return to Earth. It was then both mechs made their move; Coop snuck up to a pair of robots and bashed their heads together knocking them out of the fight while Perseus using the arm guns in stealth mode blasted another pair's heads off.

Another robot had its head ripped off by Coop while another cut sliced in half horizontally by Perseus. To Perseus, it seemed like they were acting something out of a b-grade horror movie, which in the situation, a group of people were plucked off one by one by a monster.

Perseus took out a group of three robots by using a chain-whip sword similar to Ender, but more deadly like a fusion between a chainsaw and a heat rod weapon while Coop bashed another group of three apart with ease using his usual kicks and punches.

* * *

After about five minutes of smashing, blasting, and slicing robots in the nebula, both mechs then left hoping they were home free. Unfortunately for the two, Gaivan was waiting for them and tired to hit them, but the two dodge the attempt on them.

"I might consider letting both of you two go after I ascend to the throne, so why don't the two of you come quietly then." Gaivan said.

"Sorry pal, but we aren't going anywhere, but Earth." Coop said.

Upon hearing this, Gaivan fired a pair of missiles that the two dodged, but they didn't know that those weren't normal missiles and it became clear, as the missiles became claws attaching themselves to the backs of the mechs.

The end result was the two mechs shutting down and making them easy pickings. Both Kiva and Alex saw this and knew if they couldn't figure something out fast; they were screwed.

"What did you hit us with chump?" Coop said.

"Null distortion missiles to end this farce." Gaivan said smugly.

Both Perseus and Coop tried to restart their mechs, but had no luck. Just when things couldn't get worse, Zanzoar appeared out of the nebula and knocked Gaivan aside.

"I shall become emperor and no one will stop me, not even you Gaivan." Zanzoar said.

* * *

The next thing both Coop, Perseus, Jamie, Alex, and Kiva knew was that they were suddenly upside-down as Zanzoar grabbed both Coop's mech and Perseus' mech and flew away with Coop being held in the right hand and Perseus being held in the left hand of Zanzoar. Gaivan followed behind in hot pursuit determined not to lose both mechs.

"Those two are mine, I captured them first!" Gaivan shouted.

"Fool, the main point of the mission was who ever brought the two defilers back would be crowned Emperor." Zanzoar replied.

"Sheesh talk about a grudge match. This almost reminds me of the time when Carminator went up against Truckzilla..." Coop said despite what was going on.

Perseus shook his head and shouted, "Um, I would less concerned Coop about a pair of car wrecking machines and more on how to get home!"

Using both mechs as shields, Zanzoar retaliated by shooting a blast of energy from his left wrist intending on hitting Gaivan, but ended up hitting another robot instead.

Getting close to him, Gaivan managed to lock fists with Zanzoar and during this act; Zanzoar unintentionally kicked both Coop and Perseus' mechs away from the grudge match.

Inside both mechs, all of the humans including their pilots watched as they were passed from one robot to the next with each on intending on getting both no matter the cost.

Zanzoar on the other hand was able to land a kick against Gaivan, knocked the robot away, flew over to where Coop and Perseus were at, destroyed a pair of robots trying to get the two human-controlled mechs grabbed both and sped away.

"The contest is over, I will be emperor." Zanzoar said.

"And I'm going to be queasy." Jamie moaned from Coop's mech.

After Zanzoar went into super speed to head back to Azeroth with both Coop and Perseus' mechs along with their pilots and passengers, Gaivan and several others followed rapidly behind.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the group of robots to return to their home in which both mechs were bound to prevent them from escaping. While bound, both pilots from their mechs saw Zanzoar be crowned Emperor of the Halcyon worlds.

"Great and brave champion Zanzoar of the Halcyon worlds, of all of those who were sent on this final task, it was you alone who brought back the defilers. Therefore, you shall be named Emperor of the Halcyon worlds and the defilers will face the twin Metal Maidens." The Emperor said.

While everyone cheered, Gaivan looked on with seething rage as his rival got the credit for his capture. Inside Coop's mech, Jamie upon hearing the words Metal Maidens thought initially of the hard rock/heavy metal band Metal Maiden which was a female version of the band Iron Maiden.

"Metal Maiden, that doesn't sound too bad." Jamie said.

"Um, I don't think these robots have heard of the band Metal Maiden and I got a very bad feeling that it is something worse Jamie so shut it." Alex said from Perseus' mech.

* * *

While Zanzoar was being crowned Emperor using one of the Twin Metal Maiden swords much like how someone would've been knighted in a traditional knighting ceremony, both Coop and Perseus looked to Kiva to see if there was a way they could get the null distortion missiles off of their mechs.

"Hey Kiva, any ideas?"Perseus asked.

"Not much I know of because the codes are uncrackable and even if you and Perseus tired, it could kill us all." Kiva said.

Upon hearing this, Coop pulled out a big nut retch with Perseus grabbing a heavy sledge hammer he used for tasks he and his dad would do like home repair or breaking ice blocks during the winter for his grandparents.

Getting out of their mechs carefully with Kiva muttering to Coop to use a delicate touch along with Perseus, both human pilots then started to whack the null distortion missiles on their mechs while Perseus muttered a line from Armageddon for some reason which after a couple of minutes, both pilots got the annoying devices off their mechs.

"Now that is done, I just want to go home and fall asleep on my bed." Perseus said as he walked back to his mech.

After Coop and Perseus got back to their cockpits/cars of their mechs, Coop and Perseus tired to start their mechs up and both started up with little problems, but they had to move fast as Zanzoar was presented with both Metal Maiden swords to kill the two Megas mech teams.

"As Emperor of the Halcyon worlds, my first order of business will be to destroy the defiler and his accomplice defiler as well for destroying the undying Flame of Azeroth. Prepare for judgment you two defilers for the Metal Maidens shall avenge us." Zanzoar said as he pointed one of the Metal Maidens to the two Megas mech teams.

"Both Metal Maidens are swords? Both Metal Maidens are swords!" Jamie shouted.

* * *

Just then Kiva finished repairing Megas' trans-spatial drive which brought Jamie out of his stupor which Jamie then spoke, "Let's get out of here."

"Easier said than done Jamie, Coop you know what to do; hook it up to where you had it before and let's leave." Perseus said.

Unfortunately Coop was so distracted by Perseus and mocking the robots that the device which he had in his right hand raised it up in the air and idiotically threw it downwards pressing the button causing it to vanish in a mainly rush rage.

Seconds later, both mechs were able to free themselves just as Zanzoar tired to slice both of them in half, dodging the attack, and causing the top part of the structure that held them to fall upon a group of the robots.

"You both will pay for your crimes against the sacred flame of Azeroth and my subjects." Emperor Zanzoar said.

Before Coop could say his signature rant which was beaten to the punch by Perseus who finally lost his temper, and spoke out, "Listen you Optimus Prime wanabe or taking water heater. You blow a small thing out of proportion for no reason, gave us an unfair trail, branded me as a defiler even thought it wasn't my fault that your artifact was destroyed by Coop by mistake, made Coop lose his trans-spatial drive, and you made us waste time that we missed a car smashing festival. Also the last thing you said to us aside from the scared flame was your own doing you idiot."

"Aside from the trans-spatial drive, you got everything spot on." Jamie said.

Rolling his eyes from that, both Coop and Perseus launched their offense attack with both mechs grabbing each one of the Metal Maiden swords in order to slice apart Emperor Zanzoar in half both horizontally and vertically with the robot muttering his final words as seconds later, both began to unleash hell on the other robots.

"The Emperor is slain. By destroying you two I shall clam the throne." Gaivan said.

Gaivan tired to hit the two Megas mechs with a pair of missiles, but the duo dodged and while one exploded harmlessly away, the other hit the previous emperor taking out the lower right arm and hand.

"You both will pay for that!" One robot shouted.

"What are you accusing us for? That idiot with wings shot him you stupid robot!" Perseus shouted as he pointed at Gaivan.

* * *

Despite that, the robots continued to attack Perseus and Coop forcing the duo to continue to fight the robots of the Halcyon Worlds.

Perseus was using both Metal Maidens in a duel-sword wielding fashion slicing robots left and right despite a few like Gaivan using their fellow comrades as shields while Coop did what he always did by smashing them into bits.

Eventually however, just after Perseus handed Coop the other Metal Maiden sword both were knocked down and both were now lying down on their backs while Gaivan with both Metal Maiden swords in hand approached them intending to kill both pilots and their passengers.

"Slay them Gaivan, clam your place on the throne." The former Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds said.

Gaivan raised both blades and just as he was about to strike both Megas mechs, both Coop and Perseus both pressed a random button out of impulse which Coop's was labeled comically _"5 Minutes Until End Of This Fanfiction Chapter" _while Perseus' was labeled _"Thunderstruck."_

The effects were shown immediately as Megas' fists erupted in flames while Megas WBM fists erupted in a bluish glow that emulated thunder and lightning bolts that crackled every few seconds.

"Whoa flames of furry and fists of thunder! Rock on Perseus!" Coop shouted as he did the rock on gesture with Jamie.

"Hey tin scraps, you've been…Thunderstruck Yeah!" Perseus shouted seconds later as he stuck the closest robot near him.

* * *

As both Coop and Perseus were counter attacking the homicidal robots in the spirit of Ares, the former Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds noticed the two robots then looked at a pair of murals hanging in the chamber before looking at them again and came to a conclusion.

The two unknowns must be chosen ones in a prophecy for the Halcyon Worlds which ironically he didn't know was that the two robots were actually mechs controlled by a human.

"The Flame of Azeroth has chosen one of them and its loyal war battle guardian, Gaivan wait!" The former Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds shouted.

Gaivan ignored the warning and was about to strike both Megas robots when both mechs got up and launched a counter attack knocking Gaivan away and letting Perseus getting both Metal Maiden swords which would've melted if Coop grabbed them, but for some odd reason both fists on the Megas WBM deactivated and the mech was covered in an electrical aurora.

"Must be something out of Dragon Ball Z." Coop said as he looked at Perseus' mech.

"He has the sacred flame. The flame has chosen the blue one and the twin Metal Maiden swords have chosen their destined wielder." The former Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds said.

What surprised both Megas mech teams was that instead of the brawl continuing, the former Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds walked up to both Megas and Megas WBM and knelt before the two mechs. The others including Gaivan reluctantly followed suit seconds later.

This made Jamie have a fantasy of being a totalitarian ruler and placing Coop and Perseus lower than him with everyone loving him. Kiva and Coop thought it was silly while Perseus on the other hand along with Alex both thought to themselves that it would never happen in their lives.

"Mighty champion and warrior, you have proven yourself worthy. The sacred undying flame of Azeroth has chosen you to bring the light back to our imperial kingdom, I now proclaim you Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds. I also proclaim your comrade the other Emperor and Guardian of the Halcyon Worlds." The former Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds said.

This surprised Kiva, Coop, Alex, and Perseus with the obvious exception to Jamie who thought the crowd loved him even though it wasn't the case. While the robots outside were cheering, Kiva suggested to Coop to put out the flames of furry and for Perseus to shut of the electrical field around his mech which Jamie suggested no because it was cool.

After clearing his throat and Perseus taking a quick breath, Perseus spoke first, "Loyal subjects, since you've proclaimed Coop your Emperor and I as your guardian, I'll see to it that the flame is relight."

"He is right for I shall relight this fire you guys had going earlier." Coop said.

* * *

After both spoke, Perseus and Coop directed their mechs towards the restored pit where the flame was earlier and Coop reignited the fire which came out in a fiery form. At once the crowd cheered and at first the flame was controlled, but then it started to spiral out of control.

This freaked out everyone especially the two Megas mech teams who were both trying to figure out a way to extinguish the flames, but for a good reason this time. Perseus was scrambling through his controls to find any fire extinguishing methods that could work because aside from a fire extinguisher he kept in his car, he didn't take firefighting into consideration.

Coop on the other hand was just as confused as Perseus was as he tried to grab a tarp to put the flames out only for it to burn it Megas' hands. As the chaotic mess unfolded before the humans, Jamie spoke out just one thing which he made clear.

"Wow, no wonder they call these flames undying."

"You defiantly got it right Jamie for sure..." Alex said from Perseus' mech.

It was then Coop and Perseus got out of their mechs to ask if they had water or any fire extinguishing methods they knew which what they didn't know it was a mistake to do so saw Gaivan through the smoke saw the two humans standing outside.

"Hey! Do any of guys got water or something?"Coop and Perseus asked together.

After analyzing the two humans as they asked their question, Gaivan spoke to his fellow robots and spoke, "The Emperor and the Guardian are infested with Humanoids which means we must destroy them!"

Seeing that they were in bigger trouble and that they couldn't fight the huge fire, both Coop and Perseus fled the scene leaving the kingdom to burn to the ground. After escaping the planet, both pilots were able to deactivate their newly activated features.

"There, I got it deactivated. Who knew that a small fire could suddenly and unexpectedly rage out of control." Perseus said.

"You got that right Perseus, at least we know where I can activate the flames of furry again along with you activating the electric storm." Coop said.

"Coop, you just left that entire kingdom become a burning ruin and Perseus it wasn't your fault." Kiva said to both pilots.

Coop looked at Kiva and spoke, "Oh don't worry, besides it was just a little fire right?"

* * *

Behind the two Megas mechs, the fire got worse and then suddenly the planet exploded destroying all. As the two flew through space, Perseus was figuring out a way to integrate the two sword weapons into his mech while everyone else was just focused on returning home.

"I can't believe I was an Emperor, chicks dig that kind of thing." Jamie said.

"You Jamie not at all and not going to happen in this life, besides who would want to rule a planet that doesn't have decent monster truck entertainment stuff?" Coop asked.

It was then that the trans-warp drive appeared unexpectedly in Coop's car and dropped down onto the car floor falling apart upon impact which made Kiva curse under her breath that she now had not only time flux drive to fix, but the trans-warp drive again.

After seeing Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and Alex to their respective homes, Perseus flew back to his home, hid the two swords or chain-swords as he saw them, and then flew to his house and not bothering to put the mech back in its regular space.

It was 11:51 pm because everyone stopped to have a late dinner before heading their separate ways. Walking up to his room and ignoring anyone who he might have awakened, he opened the door and just collapsed onto his bed which he fell asleep almost immediately. Near his bed was a book called "_Of mice and men."_

_ "What a day," _thought Perseus.

* * *

_ A/N: Here is another chapter of Megas WBM. I saw the Metal Maiden sword get destroyed in the original series and thought it shouldn't be wasted so there is not one, but two Metal Maiden swords or chainsaw swords. The order these chapters are based on how I got them from ITunes and not the air date because in Fanfiction anything goes._


	7. Chapter 7: True Courage and Resolve

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

Chapter 7: True Courage and Resolve

_Saturday August 28__th__, 2004; 3:30 pm_

* * *

It was what one could call hell for two mechs and their pilots. For Coop and Perseus it was because it all started when Perseus asked Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and his friend Alex to accompany him and his younger sister Anna on a trip to Washington State to see a new potential home for his parents, his sister, and himself.

If things weren't changing rapidly enough on Perseus and his family, his older sister Laura was now engaged to a gentleman named Akira Kyoto a very successful business man and very humble one to boot along with his brother Luke getting a new job in Washington state in the same company his dad worked for which was Toyota which the pay was good and he found it enjoyable.

After arriving in New Jersey to meet up with Coop, Jamie, and Kiva, the group was proceeding to head to Washington State which was on Perseus' day off from work when the Glorft attacked again, but this time the aliens were hell bent on killing them for good.

Coop on the other hand was viewing this as routine while Perseus saw it as honor to protect Earth and do something bigger. As both were destroying Glorft mechs again, Coop was just calmly sipping his big lug soda while driving while Perseus on the other hand was the opposite just plan out fighting the Glorft.

After kicking some Glorft ass, he put down his big lug soda and spoke, "And not a single dropped spilled."

"I would focus on less drinking soda and more on destroying these Glorft wackos than anything right now."Perseus said from his mech.

* * *

For about several minutes the two teams were at it while in the Glorft ship, Gorrath was getting more frustrated with the lack of progress from his troops and naturally he choose to vent on his second in command the Glorft Commander.

"Not the face!" The Glorft Commander shouted.

"How hard is it to kill a pair of filthy monkeys?" Gorrath said.

"Um, sir it could be that they're good?" The Glorft Commander said

While Gorrath was chewing out his second in command again, Perseus and Coop were just continuing to defeat Glorft mechs left and right. It was then that Coop contacted Perseus.

"Hey, Perseus you ready to try the new teleported we installed?"

Perseus looked annoyed and spoke, "Why and if you have forgotten, we're in the middle of a war zone!"

"Relax sheesh, I was just suggesting dude. Besides, it could help us defeat the Glorft." Coop said.

"Alright, I'm sorry and let's get cracking." Perseus said.

After getting enough distance from the Glorft, Coop and Perseus activated a new teleported after Coop said one last thing, "One…two…three!"

Unfortunately for the duo, it teleported both Coop and Perseus in the last place they would want to be at which was the bridge of the Glorft mother ship surrounded by a huge number of Glorft.

"Uh oh..." Perseus said.

* * *

Inside both Perseus and Coop's mechs, Kiva, Jamie, Alex, and Anna looked on in horror of what was now apparent; who was driving the two mechs now?

The reality hit like a ton bricks when both mechs began to fall from the sky and if control wasn't restored soon, both would crash into the ground and everyone would die. Seeing what could happen, Anna moved from the back seat of Perseus' car/cockpit and to the driver's seat and tried to regain control of the mech which Kiva did in Coop's mech at the same time as well.

"Can't you fly the thing? You built it!" Jamie shouted.

"Dude, the Glorft built it first, then Kiva's people took it and modified it which was then sent back in time in which Coop modified it idiot." Anna said from Perseus' mech.

"I agree with Anna about who built it along with the part of Coop ripping it apart so I can't fly it anymore." Kiva said.

Anna glared at Jamie and spoke, "Well unlike Coop's mech, at least Perseus has plan for this situation like this."

One big difference between Coop and Perseus' mechs was that unlike Coop's mech which only he could pilot it; Perseus' mech could be piloted by Alex, his brother Luke, or his sisters Laura or Anna in case Perseus was to be incapacitated or captured and couldn't fly his mech.

After regaining control of Perseus' mech, Anna directed the mech to catch Kiva and Jamie, but accidently destroying a couple of POP TV signs. After landing in a sloppy fashion, Kiva used a device to locate Coop and Perseus and found out where they were; inside the Glorft mother ship the Karajor.

* * *

While Anna and Kiva were trying to avoid getting killed by the Glorft with the former trying to prevent Kiva from doing more damage than Coop would do, inside the Glorft mother ship Karajor deep within the massive alien ship, Perseus and Coop were being held prisoners by the Glorft with Coop facing the doorway and Perseus facing the opposite way.

"I suppose you guys don't have string cheese or jerky?" Coop asked.

"Dude, we're being held prisoner and food is the last thing that should be on our minds." Perseus said.

Glorft guards surrounded the duo which meant escape was impossible and they looked away to see the arriving visitor which was Gorrath himself. Snapping his "fingers", he made Perseus turn around and face him. For both pilots, this was the first time that they were looking at the leader of the Glorft war machine juggernaut.

"So this is the ape that has been thwarting my plans for conquering this planet." Gorrath said by first referring to Coop.

"And this, this primitive ape who took my mech that was built to recapture the prototype only to ruin it like the prototype along with two others I used as well! You've been helping this dumb ape piloting my stolen prototype and thwarted every plan I tried to conquer this planet. At least you're not a fat, disgusting slob." Gorrath said while talking about Perseus.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" Perseus shouted.

Gorrath looked at the duo and spoke, "Such very polar contrasts between you two I find. One has poor motor skills, poor physical shape, and not very impressive at all. The other one on the other hand while not fat has an average build, average motor skills, and somewhat impressive, but not at all."

"Go suck a golf ball through a garden hose douche bag!" Perseus said to Gorrath.

"You two have been the only stains on my perfect record of conquest!" Gorrath shouted.

"What, you went up against stronger opponents than us? Better yet, did you go up against lame foes?" Perseus asked with sarcasm.

Walking away from the two humans, Gorrath then spoke again, "Neither of you two monkeys knows anything of me! I've the destruction of various enemies in over 100 wars!"

The Glorft nearby chanted in agreement and in pride with their leader while Coop and Perseus just watched before Coop spoke, "Yeah well, I've lead the destruction of various things which is mostly kicking your ass along with Perseus."

"I've conquered over eight systems the universe over!" Gorrath shouted.

"Yeah dumbass, I've conquered over eight different vehicle types and various guns I get access to including an M16 Rifle with ease and Coop has conquered over eight different gaming consoles in the last month." Perseus said.

"I've never been defeated! Never!" Gorrath shouted.

Coop smirked and spoke, "Um, I don't remember it that way nor does Perseus because you've been getting your butt kicked a lot."

Gorrath then got in the face of Coop which wasn't too close before speaking, "Listen very carefully you filthy monkey man, you will turn over the two prototypes we have, the location of the other two prototypes, tell me how to reactivate the time drive and then I'll subjugate this world yours and that skinny ape's world. I'll return to my time a hero, earth; past, present, and future will belong to the Glorft!"

"Hate to break it to you idiot, but right now it doesn't work and neither us don't know how to fix it to save our lives." Perseus said.

* * *

It was then Gorrath walked over to where Perseus was and punched him hard in the torso making him cough before the earthling coughed up spit that had a bit of blood in it before Gorrath lifted his head and spoke to him.

"And you, you will return what is rightfully mine! I don't care if either one of you two can't fix it as long as one of you can activate and program it! I will conquer all planets, galaxies, and universes of all times; past, present, and future with all four of the Avatar prototypes including the mecha Megas, and all of my forces!"

"Hey, leave him alone squid-head! Not going to happen because I've been whopping you creeps since you showed up and Perseus is helping me further! Neither of us will tell you anything and neither will Perseus because no matter what you throw at us, we'll keep throwing it back again like always like what we'll do once more once we're back in our robots." Coop said.

Seeing neither human will listen, Gorrath decided to us drastic measures on Coop including torturing Perseus and made it known clearly, "Fools! Since neither one of you will admit defeat and give me what information I want, I will have to use drastic measures."

* * *

Outside, despite Anna taking over the controls of Perseus' mech, she was struggling like Kiva because she had the least amount of experience flying the mech due school and her social obligations while Kiva was in the same boat as both were thrown into a building.

"Man for being a hot-shot pilot from the future you suck Kiva and you Anna are no better." Jamie said.

"Hey man, we're both trying or do you want my foot to go up your ass?" Anna said.

"Yeah Jamie, why don't you go and get out of here?" Kiva asked.

Just then, three pairs of missiles fired and hit the wall behind the two mechs trying to intimidate them into submission. This made Jamie change his mind and he stayed in his seat.

"Can't either one of you two do something?" Jamie asked.

"I can't if I can't find the navigational computer." Kiva said.

"Coop would probably stick it in the glove compartment because he wouldn't use it." Jamie said.

* * *

Upon hearing that, Kiva checked the glove compartment and activated it after finding while Anna managed to get Perseus' mech up and running again. Seconds later, Kiva got Coop's mech up and running again as well, but was flying like a drunken skunk towards the Glorft mother ship the Karajor which prompted Anna to fly after Kiva and Jamie.

Inside the ship, Coop could only moan in pain as Gorrath put a mega-slush beverage in front of Coop in an attempt to get him to talk while another Glorft guard shocked Perseus with an electric cattle-like prong.

"A Mega-slush, that's low." Coop said.

"Tell me how to control the Time Drive or your friend dies! Besides, you want this do you?" Gorrath said while referring to the drink near Coop.

Seeing that Coop refused, Gorrath smashed the high sugary beverage which made Coop only moan and Gorrath gave the command to a nearby guard with a whip to further hurt Perseus. After ripping off his shirt, another Glorft guard whipped Perseus for ten seconds while Gorrath then was given a filly cheesesteak sandwich by one of his lackeys to tempt Coop even further.

"A Filly Cheesesteak, oh that's just crossing the line dude..." Coop said while looking at the sandwich.

In a move which the Glorft military leader hated to do, he bit down on the sandwich taking a bite out of it though everyone even the Glorft could clearly see that he didn't like it and was doing it purely for intimidation.

"Um, what was point of that even though you would hate that sandwich?" Perseus asked.

"Tell me how to control the prototype and the mechs that were meant to recapture it now! You filthy ape!" Gorrath shouted with more anger and impatience.

"No way, squid headed! No one drives Megas, but me. Also, no one operates the Megas WBM except for Perseus. As for the other two, they're going to better guys than you squid heads!" Coop said.

* * *

Before Gorrath could respond, Gorrath's second-in-command came on the PA system of the ship and told Gorrath something, "War master Gorrath, the prototype and the prototype 2 are heading this way though the first prototype seems to by flying like an idiot."

"If these two are here, then who the flarp are controlling those two mechs?" asked Gorrath.

After hearing about the two mechs, Gorrath threw down the sandwich and stomped on it before turning around and leaving with the rest of the Glorft in the room to deal with the matter.

After they left, Coop looked at Perseus and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Aside from getting shocked, beaten, and shocked, I'll hold up." Perseus said weakly.

* * *

On the bridge of the ship, Gorrath ordered the two mechs to be shown to him and was a bit surprised to see both flying and flying a bit sloppy compared to their original pilots.

"What are those two mechs doing?"Gorrath asked.

* * *

Inside both mechs, Anna was able to finally get a grasp on the controls of the mech while Kiva on the other hand wasn't doing so hot.

"Where would Coop put the weapons?" Kiva asked Jamie.

"Hit the circle button, it's always the circle button!" Jamie shouted.

Unfortunately, Jamie's advice was false as Kiva pressed the button and deactivated the thrusters causing the Megas to drop from the sky and barrel straight towards the Glorft ship.

Oddly enough just before Coop's mech crashed, a random Glorft personal looked at his comrade just to say he's always hated him before both of them were unintentionally killed by Kiva. Anna tired to get to Kiva and Jamie, but was soon shot down by a squad of Glorft mechs taking advantage of her inexperience of flying her brother's mech allow both Alex and her to be captured along with Jamie and Kiva.

"Sir both the prototype and the prototype 2 have crashed into the ship." The Glorft Commander said.

"Excellent, send a salvage team to both mechs to retrieve them and capture who was piloting the two mechs and bring the Karajor within striking distance of Earth! Today we take back the future!" Gorrath shouted.

* * *

It didn't take long before Jamie, Kiva, Alex, and Anna were captured by the Glorft and thrown in the prison block of the ship and both mechs were taken away by the Glorft.

Moments later, Gorrath returned to where Coop and Perseus were at and to the duo's surprise, the restraints were released and replaced with new ones. Perseus knew that if the two mechs crashed on the ship, they would be used to get their friends and his younger sister to surrender not to mention try to force them to use the Time Drive even though it was still broken and being fixed by Kiva.

* * *

While Coop and Perseus were being lead to their mechs by Gorrath, in the prison block where Kiva, Jamie, Alex, and Anna were held, Kiva was deeply afraid and made it very clear to her human friends.

"This is bad, the Glorft have both Megas and Coop. Not to mention they also now have the mech that was originally sent to recapture it as well along with Perseus."

"Does this mean they can fix the Time Drive?" Anna asked.

Kiva looked at Anna and spoke, "If they were given the right amount of time and resources which would indefinitely include using me, yeah it would be possible to repair the Time Drive along with the Trans-Warp Drive as well."

"Also they have us as well. You should've let me drive Megas and let Alex drive Perseus' mech." Jamie said.

"Like you and Alex would've been better dumbass. No offense Alex..." Anna said.

Alex chuckled lightly before replying, "None taken."

* * *

Elsewhere, Coop and Perseus both handcuffed were lead to their mechs each with a pair of security guards on them. Ahead of them on the platform that they were on was Gorrath himself.

"Where are my friends, Perseus' friend, and Perseus' sister?" Coop asked.

"We have them and they're alive for now..." Gorrath said.

"If you hurt them, I'll-"

Perseus didn't finish when Gorrath interrupted by glaring at them before speaking, "Oh, I would less worried about those creatures and more worried about what I'll do to you and that fat slob if neither one of you will cooperate and show me how to activate the Time Drive."

"Time Drive, that thing I broke that a while…I mean uh, sure I'll do it, but Perseus will need to be in his car unit as well." Coop said while managing to lie about the Time Drive.

Playing along with Coop's game, Perseus nodded to Coop as the platform came to a pair of hovering platforms that each platform had the cars/head units of both Megas mechs each car guarded by four Glorft guards.

"Very well then, but if either one of you two try anything funny, I'll have both of you two vaporized along with the rest of your companions." Gorrath said.

After releasing the handcuffs on both pilots, Coop went to his car with Gorrath while Perseus was lead to his car with another Glorft guard sitting in the passenger seat like Gorrath was in Coop's car.

Upon getting in his car, Coop felt someone had sat in his seat and he complained out loud that it took him a month to get it right which made Perseus roll his eyes at this bit.

After getting settled in, Coop then spoke to Gorrath."First you got to turn it on."

Both Coop and Perseus turned on their cars before Perseus spoke, "Then both of us have to press a certain button."

Without thinking twice, both Coop and Perseus pressed a button which on Coop's was called "_Bet you can't guess what this button does" _while Perseus' was called simply _"Sir Surprise-a-lot."_

Upon press both buttons, it sent both Gorrath and the Glorft guard flying into the air and landing backwards behind both cars to both Coop and Perseus' surprise which made both smile.

"Whoa, didn't think this type of button both of us have would work." Coop said.

"Yep, and who says modifications backfire?" Perseus said in cheeky bastard tone.

With both Glorft aliens out of their rides, both Perseus and Coop decided to bail and both drove off leaving a very pissed off Gorrath in their wake leaving their mechs behind in the process.

"Go after them! We can't let either one of them escape!" Gorrath shouted.

* * *

After driving away from Gorrath, both Coop and Perseus proceeded lead the Glorft on a chase throughout the ship initially from one hovering platform to another one before they both finally landed on a stable section. As the chase was under way Perseus decided to spice things up a bit and was able to talk to Coop.

"Hey Coop, let's spice things up a bit with a bit of Guns N' Roses."

"Rock on! And go ahead!" Coop said.

Nodding Perseus popped in a CD into his dash and the song "Welcome to the Jungle" started to play in Perseus' car and Coop's car due to him having a copy of the album Appetite for Destruction which had the song as well. Instantly the song blasted out of the speakers of both cars as the chase progressed in which both drivers put the top covers of their convertibles down for safety.

"Hang on guys, we're coming to save you." Coop said as he tired, but failed to contact Kiva.

Making a sharp right turn, both Coop and Perseus turned and went down a tunnel which a pair of Glorft mechs collided with each other and upon seeing it, Coop muttered out loud one thing.

"Ha, you guys wouldn't last a second on the Jersey turnpike or the Smelter turnpike near Perseus' home."

Perseus just rolled his eyes as the two came out of the tunnel and onto an energy bridge that spanned a large chasm in the ship's vast hull. Above the two, a Glorft energy bridge operator turned off the bridge in an attempt to stop the human duo.

The effects were clear right away as one by one, each section of the bridge began to turn off which Perseus saw first then Coop in which both drivers floored the throttle of both of their cars an attempt to get to the other side before it was too late.

Unfortunately, the bridge deactivated before the duo could reach the other side of the chasm and stated to fall downwards, but in a twist of fate a pair of Glorft mechs were just below them and using them as both a crude road path and launching platform, both managed to drive towards an opening and escaped from the two mechs that tried, but failed to follow them due to the size of the tunnel.

"Hey squid head, can you call this poor and average motor skills as Perseus would say you dumbass?" Coop asked to Gorrath in a mocking matter.

"Err, send in more mechs!" Gorrath shouted from the bridge of the ship.

"Sir, with all due respect both humans are proving hard to catch. Their vehicles are small and fast while our mechs are large and slow!" The Glorft Commander shouted.

Gorrath got irate and shouted, "I don't care! I'll do it myself if I have to!"

"Sir, the Earth is wide open, we should seize the opportunity to attack right now while we can!" The Glorft Commander said.

"We can conquer that backwater filthy planet anytime we want! This Earth's tech level is below ours and we will conquer it once we've caught those two irritating monkeys! Don't question my orders!" Gorrath shouted back.

* * *

Back in the prison block that held Jamie, Kiva, Alex, and Anna, Jamie sat in his cell complaining quietly to himself about being in a prison cell while Alex was fiddling with a tiny star keychain he kept on him while Anna just lied on her back looking at the ceiling bored as hell.

"Thanks a lot Kiva and Anna, of all of the things I could be doing right now, sitting in Glorft prison isn't exactly on my list right now..." Jamie said.

"Would you quit complaining, this isn't exactly my idea situation either and at least I'm not complaining like you Jamie." Kiva said.

"Yeah you say that, several months ago no one was trying to kill me. It was just Coop and I then you showed up and then Perseus, Alex, and his family came into the picture which came with another mech being rebuilt by you and Coop's hands though it was mostly you and Perseus who did most of the work while Coop just helped with smaller stuff like the paint job. Same could be said for those other two Megas robots..." Jamie said.

Anna glared at Jamie and spoke, "So why don't you hang with your other friends Jamie?"

"Hang with my other friends Anna? Please aside from Coop I got no one else because you go with Coop, Kiva, Perseus, and Alex on this whole save-the-world gig and I got nothing..." Jamie said.

Just then his cell door opened and he was surprised to see Anna, Alex, and Kiva standing in front of him with Alex holding his hand out to him and speaking to him at the same time.

"So, why don't you start hanging with Perseus and I more often then huh?"

Anna then appeared and spoke, "Yeah, so are you coming or not?"

"How did all of you get out?" Jamie asked.

Kiva smirked and replied, "Easy, I've been in situations like this before a couple of times so, breaking out wasn't that hard and freeing Alex and Anna. Besides, they weren't so tough anyway."

"Okay then, let's go find Coop and Perseus." Anna said.

"How the hell are we going to find them in this ship?" Jamie asked.

* * *

Just as Jamie finished asking that, a loud sound was heard and a wall nearby exploded which Coop and Perseus' cars appeared which made Jamie get out of the way. After both Coop and Perseus stopped their cars near them, Anna noticed along with Kiva that Perseus' was shirtless and had various marks on his torso which Kiva knew from her time fighting the Glorft was that Perseus was tortured, but was still standing.

"Hey, you guys are okay?" Coop asked.

"Aside from nearly running me over, yeah we're fine Coop and Perseus." Jamie said.

Just then, another wall exploded and more Glorft mechs appeared intending to either capture the humans again or kill them. Upon seeing this, Coop ordered Jamie and Kiva to his car while Perseus did the same with Alex and his sister.

After everyone was secured, both Coop and Perseus then fled from the prison block by driving initially backwards for a bit of time then, pulling a move that would've impressed NASCAR, they then drove forwards away from the Glorft.

While in Coop's car, Kiva decided to ask Coop something, "How did you escape along with Perseus and where are both Megas units?"

"The green dude still has both mechs, but thankfully hasn't figured out how to control them." Perseus said from his car.

"By the way, how did you guys fly those two robots here?" Coop asked.

"Actually Jamie was a big help flying yours while Anna was able to get some decent practice despite flying you mech in combat for the first time." Kiva said.

Both drivers were stunned and spoke, "Seriously?"

"Yeah and I helped get us out of prison, well…Kiva did actually most of the work." Jamie said.

After Kiva and Jamie did the same secret shake him and Jamie did, Coop asked out loud, "What did the Glorft do to you guys?"

After a missile got both Coop and Perseus to refocus, the chase resumed with the Glorft still hot on the tails of the humans. While the chase was going on, all Glorft personal were authorized to use unnecessary force to stop the humans.

* * *

Despite the Glorft's efforts, the two cars were driving so fast and very skill fully that the drivers would've landed themselves as Hollywood stunt drives if an alien race wasn't trying to kill them.

One move involved going up a ramp and landing on a platform that reminded Perseus of the final part on the last level on Halo: Combat Evolved; The Maw. Eventually they two cars went up another ramp and into a pipe shaft with Coop leading and Perseus right behind him.

A couple of Glorft mechs fired a few missiles into the shaft trying to kill the humans, but they kept dodging the attacks. At one point a hole appeared in front of the two cars which after Kiva warned the two, the two drivers managed to evade it with Perseus getting the car leveled again because the cars wouldn't stick to the surface unless they were in a zero-g environment which Coop found out the hard way as his car fell from the ceiling and started to scrap the floor, but thankfully it the other end of the pipe and it righted the car.

Unfortunately, the two cars ended right in front of a whole army of Glorft mechs waiting for them, but that didn't stop the two drivers and their passengers from leaving. As they drove through the ship, Jamie muttered just one thing.

"Man, this place must have everything."

After his stomach growled, Coop replied, "Everything except a food court because I'm a bit hungry."

Continuing on, the two cars continued to drive through the massive ship and managed to get two groups of Glorft mechs and personal to collide with each other much to Coop's satisfaction.

"And that is why I put ten cylinders in this car and twelve cylinders in Perseus' car." Coop said.

Just then, both cars stopped to see another set of Glorft mechs, but this time Gorrath was leading them and spoke to the two Megas pilots, "This where it all ends you filthy worthless monkeys."

"Uh Coop, you should've put in more cylinders in yours and Perseus' cars." Jamie said.

Seeing that both cars were surrounded, Gorrath was giving the order to destroy the two cars and their occupants when a rumble was heard which made Jamie wonder what it was. Seconds later, it was both Megas mechs, but with no heads and to everyone's surprise both mechs managed to bash their way to both cars and like magic, place the car units back where they belonged.

After both cars were secured to both mechs, Kiva asked just one thing that baffled her and everyone else, "You two couldn't have done that earlier?"

"Oh please, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it?" Perseus asked.

It was then Kiva got both Coop and Perseus' attention, "Coop, Perseus we're in the depths of a Glorft mother ship surrounded by thousands of mechs."

Coop then spoke, "Like Perseus and I said fun, now my robot, myself, Perseus, and his robot against thousands of Glorft mechs that have the home field advantage, sounds fair to us."

It was then Coop and Perseus said together one last thing to Gorrath in a mocking matter, "Hey squid head about those goodbyes, uh buh bye."

* * *

With that thing said, both Coop and Perseus engaged the Glorft mechs in front of them by smashing them and blasting them like they always have done. One group of mechs got blown away when both Perseus and Coop combined an attack, which the fists of their mechs glowed then slammed the two pairs of hand down on the ground destroying them.

"All remaining squadrons, attack the prototype and the prototype 2 now!" Gorrath shouted from his mech.

Still despite the sheer overwhelming numbers, the two Megas mechs held their ground firm and true. About a minute later however, the tide started to turn against the two mechs and their humans. Shortly after both Coop and Perseus got their mechs on their feet, two separate shots from a pair of Glorft mechs fired and managed to knock off the left arm of both mechs.

The one who fired the shots was Gorrath himself and another mech as well. Upon seeing Perseus' mech with one arm, Gorrath contacted Perseus to mock him, "You know this brings back memories of how the mech you piloted was once mine and it was when that fat slob of an Earthling knocked off the arms of my mech that he used one of those arms to defeat me. I should've activated the self-destruct mechanism when I had the chance, but now destroying it will bring me great pleasure."

"And to you fat slob of an Earthling you should give up along with that human who pilots my prototype 2 mech that the Glorft built to replace the original after it was stolen! Once I'm through with you two, I'll destroy those other Avatar Prototypes!" Gorrath shouted to Coop.

"No, we aren't surrendering or giving up." Coop and Perseus shouted together.

Gorrath gave the order to his forces to take out both mechs and both pilots struggled to fight before being pushed outwards towards the outside and out in an open area of the Glorft ship. Getting up, both pilots struggled to fight despite the damage they took. It didn't take very long before the amount of Glorft mechs became too much for both pilots to take and both mechs fell each with a bunch of Glorft mechs covering them and the mechs committing suicide by self-detonating on both Megas units.

* * *

Thinking both mechs were destroyed, Gorrath then spoke to his fellow Glorft, "Prepare for the invasion! This world is ours!"

Just as Gorrath was about to head back inside, a pair of loud sounds got his attention and upon turning around, the Glorft military leader was shocked to see both Megas units not destroyed, but still functioning despite the damage they took.

"You know, we're getting bored of this you-attack-we-kicking-your-ass routine." Coop said.

"What? How are you both still fighting?" Gorrath asked.

"Hell you dumbass squid, it'll take more than what you've thrown to take us out." Perseus said.

"Yeah, both of our robots only got one arm each and we're still kicking your rear-end. Besides, you're going to a bigger robot if you want to keep playing with us. Coop said seconds later.

Seeing that Gorrath wasn't answering, Coop asked, "Hey you want Perseus and I to drop the other arm so it's fair?"

Everyone at once made it clear that shouldn't happen as things were already hard enough. Then like something out of the blue, Perseus without talking to either Anna or Alex muttered only one thing.

"Yamato, Ten-Go."

After saying the name of the IJN battleship Yamato and the final operation the battleship took part in only to be sunk, Perseus flew forward and tackled Gorrath pushing both mechs back inside the ship which prompted Coop to follow him wondering along with Jamie and Kiva what the hell was he thinking.

After shoving the Glorft leader back inside, Gorrath half-expected Perseus to fight, but instead flew away and using the remaining arm left, picked up the arm that was attached to his mech which was blown off along with the arm attached to Coop's mech and fled.

"Stop him! We can't let him escape!" Gorrath shouted.

Thankfully Coop appeared and fired a shot from his mech's right arm, which allowed Perseus to flee along with Coop, and both pilots fled the ship. This angered Gorrath and he said just one thing to the fleeing Megas teams.

"You both want firepower in a bigger mech? How about I introduce all of you filthy monkeys to the Eradicator!"

* * *

After ending the transmission between him and the two mechs, the ship Karajor began to transform just as Anna punched her brother's right shoulder and calling him an ass for his crazy-ass stunt. Just as the two mechs had put down the severed mech arms that belonged to their mechs, the Glorft ship finished transforming while the two mechs flew up and were shocked by the shear size of it.

"Holy S-! That is one huge mech, um everyone not wanting to sound like something out of Jaws, but I think we're going to need bigger mechs." Alex said.

"No kidding, this makes all Megas mechs look like ants to this thing! You just had to ask if he had a bigger robot Coop nice going!" Jamie shouted.

Inside the Eradicator/Karajor, Gorrath was controlling the titanic-sized mech from the ship's bridge and spoke to both Megas teams, "You know, I was going to enslave all of the pathetic race known as humanity, but instead I'll destroy all of you with one shot!"

"Um sir, should I remind you that we need the prototype and it's Time Drive to return to our time. Not to mention that the mech meant to recapture the Prototype showed true courage and resolve somewhat I think and we should be lucky those other two Avatar prototypes haven't showed us trouble yet?" The Glorft Commander said.

"Then we won't go back! As for the Prototype 2 mech and the ones after it, I rather have them destroyed along with the original Prototype Commander! Now fire the weapons!" Gorrath shouted.

The Eradicator/Karajor began to fire up its main weapons, which would kill everyone and possibly the Glorft themselves that all the humans were starting to freak out including Kiva.

"Oh no! This is really bad!" Kiva shouted.

"Uh, Coop and Perseus I'm ready for both of you two to save the world now like right now!" Jamie shouted.

Coop tried to use the _"Save the world" _button, but it was out of order though the other buttons near it were operation which none would help because they were bad ones which were the following; _Destroy the world, Smite the world, and Destroy the world Worse._

Perseus on the other hand was having a tough time to figure out a plan to save the world like Coop, but nothing came to mind. Like Coop, he had no _"Save the World" _button, but didn't know what it was due to him believing it would have too many variables.

As the Eradicator/Karajor began to charge up its weapons, Coop pressed the three buttons near the broken _"Save the world" _button before pressing a random button on his steering wheel with Perseus doing ironically the same thing, but his three buttons he pressed were called the following; _Devastate the World, Nuke the World, and Vaporize the World which_ none of those three were armed or connected.

* * *

Seconds later, the button combo caused both Coop's big lug drink and Perseus' Coke beverage which the latter was being drunk by Perseus prior to the battle to vanish into thin air much to Coop's dismay. Both drinks ended up ironically in the same place where both Coop and Perseus were captured which was the Karajor Bridge.

Gorrath could only look on in confusion as the two beverages came down and spilled their contents on a computer console which then seconds later, triggered a chain reaction which started the destruction of the Eradicator/Karajor. Outside the destruction was clear to the two Megas mech teams as greenish blue energy and an anomaly appeared behind the titanic-sized mech.

"Sir! The Null Space Generators! We're losing containment!" The Glorft Commander shouted.

"Then deactivate them then!" Gorrath shouted.

But alas, poor fate had other plans as the destruction was getting worse and the Glorft Commander made it clear, "We can't!"

* * *

Outside, the destruction continued to the point flying debris began to shot towards the Megas teams, but then were sucked backwards the out-of-control Null Space portal. This made the teams turn around and fly away as fast as they could.

"Whoa, talk about an arm for an arm." Coop said.

"No kidding, who knew that a pair of sugary drinks could cause a chair reaction like that." Perseus said seconds later.

While the two Megas mech teams were flying away, inside Gorrath was in disbelief as his ship/mech was coming apart and he spoke one thing, "How did those two monkeys know where to hit us?"

"The ship is coming apart! You've killed us all!" The Glorft Commander shouted.

Meanwhile, the two Megas mech teams were flying away with the severed arms of each mech while Gorrath despite what was happening said one last thing, "You two think you've won? I'll be back Earthlings! Even if I have to tear the entire universe apart!"

* * *

Just a few seconds later, the entire machine exploded/imploded and taking with the Glorft apparently while inside Coop's mech, Coop smiled at another job done while Perseus was tired and wanted to get the original mission that was interrupted done and go home.

"Man, now I really need a new big lug soda and a Filly cheese steak sandwich or twenty-eight filly cheese steak sandwiches." Coop said.

"Coop, Perseus, both of you two just defeated the Glorft." Kiva said in shock.

Coop smirked and replied, "Yeah, what else was going to happen?"

"Something tells me, that we could see them again not now, but it's just a matter of when. Right now, let's complete our original mission to Washington sate because it's nearly 4:00 PM." Perseus said.

* * *

It was about nearly four hours later when the Space Needle came into view of the two battle-scared mechs. It was about 7:59 PM and finally both Megas mech teams got to look at the potential home for Perseus, his younger sister, and his parents.

It wasn't much; it was two stories tall, had a three-car garage, two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a patio deck, and a good-sized backyard and basement. After visiting the house, the group quickly checked up on Laura her husband-to-be, but were asleep so they decided not to bother them and after a quick check up from the hospital in Seattle and a quick bite to eat at a fast food place, everyone went home.

The repairs would be done to the two mechs, but unknown to the two-mech teams, a greenish lighting storm rattled across the country. The Glorft may be gone for now, but they could return. It's just a matter of when that happens...

* * *

_A/N: Here is the latest chapter of Megas WBM, hope everyone likes it. R and R to tell me what you think and no flames okay, only constructive criticism is allowed._

_The chapters will come, but I will give love to the other Fanfiction GunVandread the second stage which the Equestria chronicles will follow. The Yamato was a battleship that belonged to Japan during WW2 and was sunk during Operation Ten-Go which the Yamato was sent on a desperate, but vain attempt to starve off defeat for Japan. _

_Have a good day everyone and may things always be bright no matter what._


	8. Chapter 8: Honesty? What Honesty?

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

A Megas XLR fan fiction

By Fujin777

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

Chapter 9: Revenge of Magnanimous

_Sunday September 12__th__, 2004; 5:00 pm_

It was a quiet late afternoon in Jersey City. In Coop's basement, Coop and Perseus were both watching an alien movie with Jamie, Kiva, Alex, and Perseus' older brother Luke who had time off, but had to get back to work the next day.

They had spent the day for the Megas WBM flying to Jersey and once there, they did some demolition work for a construction company before they sparred for a bit before watching a movie.

After the film was done, Coop got up and spoke, "Yeah! That monster rocks the house! Bug-ra super punch and it gets better every time I see it!"

"Don't you say that to every monster Coop?" asked Perseus.

"That's considering that it's been the eight time this weekend that you've watched it," said Kiva nearby.

"Smashing giant monsters and watching giant monsters smash cities never gets boring," said Jamie.

Kiva looked at Jamie and spoke, "Didn't we just do that just now?"

Outside, a foreign object was still wedged on Megas' left hand while Megas WBM still stood still. Jamie looked away and spoke, "Yeah, but in movies no one is trying to kill me."

"Oh please, giant monsters are always trying to kill and destroy everything which almost happened to the historic liner the SS United States thanks to Coop unintentionally, but thankfully Kiva made Coop double check on the monsters which he did before that historical ship was wrecked in time which is now being fixed up as a floating hotel. It should be ready by 2007 or early 2008 and I can't wait to see it," replied Perseus glaring at Coop and Jamie with an annoyed expression.

"What's so great about that ship anyway? I've never heard you making a big deal of that old ship," said Kiva.

"What? You've never heard of the SS United States? A ship that got a blue ribbon in speed across the Atlantic and not to mention, my grandparents on my mom's side went to Europe and back on that ship along with making a few friends who were African American in the process as well so it's a part of my history. Let me guess, the Glorft destroyed it?" replied Perseus.

Kiva nodded as Coop spoke up, "Uh guys, what day is it?"

"Uh Thursday?" asked Jamie.

"It's Sunday you moron," said Kiva.

"It is?" replied Jamie.

Coop looked at the video case and spoke, "Aw man, the movie is due back today."

"Why don't you buy the film so you don't have to worry about rental fees?" asked Alex.

Coop ignored the suggestion, looked at the VCR as the time changed to 5:01, and spoke, "The dudes at Vid-Hut are going to make me pay a late fee again."

"That'd be the fourth one this month, you know they might cancel your membership Coop," said Jaime.

Coop's eyes widened which he then spoke with fear in him, "Cancel my membership?"

Coop then got up, got the tape out of the VCR, put it away in the case, and walked out to his mech with Jamie and Kiva following behind while Perseus, Luke, and Alex went to Perseus' mech a second later.

As the two mechs were in traffic, Coop spoke, "Man, I can't stand losing my membership at Vid-Hut."

"Yeah, you would have to get one at Mega Buster," said Jamie.

Coop growled at the thought of it as he imagined himself going to that store and not getting what he wanted as the store according to Coop's fellow residents only carried family-only films.

Snapping back to reality, Coop spoke as the light changed color, "I hate Mega Buster Video."

Just as the two Megas mechs had started to cross the street, all of a sudden a random robot appeared looking like Mr. T. The mysterious robot then spoke much like the real-life Mr. T which Luke couldn't help, but chuckle silently.

"I am T-bot! Feared as the best! The Maddest! The worst-to-had bot in this quadrant!" shouted T-bot.

T-bot then pulled out a pair of double-ended axe blades and spoke again, "Prepare to be pulverized!"

Everyone looked at the robot and wondered one thing; what the heck was going on here today? Coop just stared at the robot along with Perseus and both honked their respective car horns to tell the robot to get lost.

"Hey pal, where are you from New York? Light's green buddy!" shouted Coop.

T-bot then bent down and spoke to the Megas duo, "I am here to tenderize, pulverize, and smash all of you along with-"

T-bot didn't finish as both Coop and Perseus directed their mechs past T-bot clearly having other things to deal with.

"Later chump, I have a video I need to return and avoid a late fee," said Coop.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Jamie.

"Who cares?" grumbled both Coop and Perseus.

It was then that a voice that Coop, Jamie, and Kiva recognized spoke out, "I care…."

The six humans followed the voice and to Kiva, Jamie, and Coop's shock, it was none other than Magnanimous a bit with a scar across his right eye. He had what looked like four camera drones flaking him. Perseus, Luke, and Alex on the other hand wondered who this Galactis-jive clone was.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am-"

Magnanimous didn't finish when Coop spoke, "Magni-moose."

"Dude it's Magni-numinous," said Jamie.

Coop kept incorrectly guessing Magnanimous' name while the being in question started to get irritated when Kiva spoke up, "Magnanimous."

Magnanimous clapped his tiny hands and spoke, "Glad to see you recognize me sweet heart."

Perseus then looked at Magnanimous and asked while pointing at Magnanimous, "Who the hell is dork? Some Marvel villain wannabe?"

"Magnanimous, Perseus and he's a very dangerous foe," said Kiva from Coop's mech

"How did you survive that quantum singularity?" asked Kiva.

"Oh it wasn't easy," replied Magnanimous darkly.

Kiva then glared at Magnanimous and asked, "And what are you doing here?"

Magnanimous looked at Coop's mech not yet noticing Perseus' mech spoke, "Oh nothing much, just fulfilling my duties as chairman of the Galactic Combat Championship Federation."

Magnanimous then turned to one of the camera bot drones and spoke again, "Filming the champ defending his title that's all."

"Wait I got it, its magnonamous," said Coop.

Magnanimous sighed and turned around to face Coop while speaking as T-bot was flexing nearby, "(sigh), I forgot about this part. Look kid, I got to get my empire back up and running so to do that, I need you the champion to fight T-bot near me."

Magnanimous pointed first at Coop then to T-bot nearby which T-bot spoke again, "I am programmed to test, detest, to dethrone the reigning champion!"

Magnanimous smirk and spoke into one of the camera drone bots, "And I want to do that live across the galaxy!"

Coop sat in his seat, smiled, and spoke, "Defend my title huh? Across the galaxy?"

"Dude, don't you remember? This guy almost killed me last time! Remember?" said Jamie.

Kiva leaned forward and spoke, "Yeah Jamie, he almost killed you along with you and Coop. Not to mention nearly destroyed Megas."

Kiva then spoke to Coop, "Coop, walk away from this backstabbing liar before things get out of hand."

Magnanimous heard what Kiva said and replied, "Easy with the name-calling sister, let's not argue about who tried to kill who and what? This time, the champ and I will be partners!"

"Partners huh?" asked Coop.

"Oh yes, I'll cut you in all broadcast revenue and action figure sales," said Magnanimous darkly.

Coop's eyes sparkled and he asked out loud, "I get to have an action figure of myself?"

He then imagined himself as an action figure buying as many of him much to the dismay of children as figures of Jamie sat untouched nearby. Kiva snapped Coop out of his fantasy quickly knowing what Magnanimous was known for.

"Forget it Magnanimous! We're not going to be part of anything with you including Perseus, his family, and his friend Alex! Coop, just walk away," said Kiva.

Magnanimous looked at both mechs fully now which he was surprised to see another mech like Megas and made his move to try and convince Perseus to fight for him instead of Coop. Perseus on the other hand wasn't about to be swayed easily due to his time with Coop talking about him along with Kiva.

"Excuse me but-" Magnanimous didn't finish when Perseus interrupted him.

"Go fuck yourself trash can," said Perseus while flipping Magnanimous off.

Magnanimous was taken aback by this insult and spoke to Coop, "Come on, are you going to let some back seat driver what to do? Besides, you Coop did destroy my arena and left me broke so, you owe me one."

Coop glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "Owe you, listen you wacko floating trash can, I won the title even though you cheated."

"Ha, ha, ha! Come on, it was a fair fight!" complained Magnanimous.

"Yeah if you call a fight rigged with booby traps and death rays fair," grumbled Jamie.

Coop agreed and spoke, "Yeah! I don't have to do nothing for you! Now out of our way, we're going to the video store."

Magnanimous then pulled a sneaking one on Coop and spoke, "Oh? Then you leave me no choice. As chairman of the GCCF, I Magnanimous on live galactic broadcast hereby revoke you title."

Magnanimous then spoke the same thing he said to Coop on live TV which was broadcast across the galaxy including an alien bar as the screen showed Coop's Champ became Chump.

"What!?" shouted Coop.

Coop then shook his head and shouted, "You can't do that! He can't do that!"

Kiva looked a bit surprised and spoke, "Do what? Coop just ignore him."

"My Federation, my rules, sorry kid it's my way or the quad spectrum highway," said Magnanimous arrogantly.

"Losing your title in the most humiliating way possible, an administrative upset," said Jaime.

Magnanimous chuckled and spoke while looking at a camera bot drone, "In front of countless millions across the galaxy!"

"I don't know what you're up to Magnanimous, but it isn't going to work with us!" said Kiva.

Kiva then looked at Coop and spoke, "Coop calm down, it's just a title."

"Kiva, without it, I'll be a nothing," grumbled Coop.

Coop then daydreamed of looking at photos of him of Kiva and Jamie defeating the Glorft instead of him, losing to Goat in a Hot Dog eating contest, losing to Tiny in an Auto show contest, and Jamie beating him in a video game tournament.

Coop then spoke after snapping out of his daydream, "What will I do? A champ with no title, it's like Crawfish nuggets without BBQ sauce."

"And oh by the way, only the champ gets the belt so hand it over," said Magnanimous.

Coop glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "I ain't giving you back that belt! It's mine!"

"Not anymore pudgy!" retorted Magnanimous.

Perseus glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "Hey trash can, we don't you go and get the hell out of here or you'll learn the hard way about America style pain!"

Kiva saw what the pilots were about to do and spoke, "Coop, Perseus, that guy is trying to push both of you into a fight. Don't listen to him."

"For once, I agree with what Kiva says here as much I hate to say it," said Jamie.

Coop glared at Jamie and spoke, "No way, as long as that belt hangs in my garage, I'm still the champion."

Perseus then facepalmed at what Coop said as it gave Magnanimous an idea, "So I can get you to fight by getting that belt?"

"Coop, just let him have it," said Kiva.

Magnanimous then spoke to T-bot at the same time speaking into a camera drone, "You heard the fat one T-bot, tear his place apart and get yourself a championship belt hah, hah, ha!"

"Consider it grabbed, dammed, and utterly re-hade!" shouted T-bot.

Coop looked at T-bot and spoke, "You think that Mr. T wannabe is going to stop Perseus and I?"

"Oooh, good point," said Magnanimous.

With one press of his button on his outfit, he summoned five more bots to challenge the Megas duo; a red and dark brown bot, a warlike bot, a green and gold bot, and a construction-like bot.

Magnanimous then spoke to the six robots, "New rule boys, you want to be the champ? You got to get that belt and make it as painful for the Earthier and his associate as possible."

While the Megas duo was surprised at this, Magnanimous spoke again to his galaxy-wide audience, "Stay tuned for Metal Massacre The Rematch! Only thirty credits or miss out on all of the action."

Perseus then looked at Coop and spoke, "Nice going Coop, now we'll be even later to the store now."

"Hey man, at least this time I got back up to defeat this chump unlike last time!" retorted Coop.

"Sometimes, you two argue like an old married couple," said Luke shaking his head.

On the other hand, Magnanimous continued to speak, "The reigning champion Megas piloted by none other than Coop from Earth with all of the girth must defend his title from multiple challengers!"

Just before any alien across the galaxy could start betting, Magnanimous then spoke a surprise, "But wait ladies and gentleman! This time around the Earthier has a tag partner! Megas 2 piloted by the foul-mouthed Earthier Perseus with all of the grit and seriousness! Will he help the champ or take the belt for himself? To be frank, he'll help the Earthling, but you decide!"

In one bar, an alien spoke to a bar tender, "Give me 450 on the blue one!"

"500 on the mysterious tag partner helping the blue one!" shouted the alien near him to his left.

On another planet, another bet was made by an alien shouting, "700 on both the blue one and the black and silver one!"

Magnanimous then spoke again to his audiences while showing the bots challenging the duo, "Who will smash Megas and his partner to a pulp? Will it be T-bot? Flex the Flattener? Devastator the Destroyer? K-rusher? Or the notorious Ro-bolivian?"

Back on Earth, Kiva spoke to Coop, "Coop, Perseus this doesn't make sense, why would Magnanimous try so hard to get both of you two to fight?"

Magnanimous floated in front of the two Megas mechs and spoke, "It's time for the metal robot ruckus!"

Then all six robots ran past the Megas duo with two of them knocking them down while the rest ran past them. Both mechs got up and Coop was the first to speak.

"All right, you boys want a fight, you all got it!" shouted Coop.

Both Megas and the Megas WBM took off to stop the six bots from destroying Coop's garage while Magnanimous watched.

"Now that's more like it, go get softened up for me boys," said Magnanimous ominously.

The two Megas mechs flew past the charging robot army to intercept them before they reached Coop's home. Using a series of buttons, Coop delivered a flying kick to the orange K-rusher robot sending it to the ground.

Coop and Perseus then stood in front of the other robots and Coop spoke, "You think you chumps can-"

Coop didn't finish as he and Perseus were both knocked to the ground by K-rusher. Magnanimous spoke to his audiences on the fight, "It looks like K-rusher is back in the game while T-bot is in the lead."

T-bot continued on his path towards Coop's home while the Megas duo got up and Jamie spoke up, "Dudes, that guy is heading for Coop's home."

"No, my mom is home and she'll kill me," said Coop.

Both mechs then charged to stop T-bot and the rest of the robots while T-bot arrived at Coop's home. T-bot looked at the garage briefly before speaking to a camera drone.

"I am T-bot! The most daring, most uncaring, belt-wearing bot in the whole universe!" shouted T-bot.

T-bot then got tackled to the ground by Coop who then looked at T-bot and spoke, "What are you going to rhyme with that sucker?!"

Coop then pointed at T-bot and shouted, "Stay away from my home and my belt!"

K-rusher then tackled both Coop and Perseus before trying to crush both mechs in its massive bear hug. Both Kiva and Luke noticed the damage both mechs were taking and Kiva spoke to both pilots.

"Structural integrity of both mechs is dropping!" shouted Kiva.

This prompted both Coop and Perseus to active thrusters to propel themselves and K-rusher into the air and slamming back down again making the enemy robot let go of them.

"K-rush that dork!" shouted Coop.

Magnanimous then spoke again, "It looks like the duo can hold their grounds, but can they hold off some of the toughest fighters yet as more are going in for the kill!"

Coop was then grabbed by Ro-bolivian and spun around which Perseus noticed that prompted him to activate a new weapon: The Wolverine. Pressing the button on the dash, a trio of energy claws emerged from each fist of the Megas WBM hands much like the Marvel anti-hero.

Dodging strikes from the other robots, Perseus then slashed the leg joints of Ro-bolivian which did make him release Coop, but sent him flying. Coop then bounced back using a bunch of power lines and sailed past a Vid-Hut store.

Coop then did a flying attack on two bots trying to gain up on Perseus while a kid nearby just watched and muttered cool. When the smoke cleared, both Megas units were upside down while Magnanimous spoke again.

"As I've said, this is one fight not to be missed and the main event is yet to come!" said Magnanimous to his audiences.

Both units got up ready to face the others. Coop was facing down Devastator the Destroyer while Perseus was facing against Flex the Flattener. Coop then grabbed a giant folding chair and smashed it against the enemy robot before dodging a punch and performing a wrestling maneuver that made the robot hit his head against the ground.

Perseus on the other hand had to dodge the massive hammer arms of Flex the Flattener before he then deployed an energy blade from his arms and was able to slice off the left arm of the enemy robot. The enemy bot then fled away which he switched with Devastator the Destroyer to have hopefully a better chance against Coop.

Coop dodged a punch thrown at him who he jumped up and landed on a freeway pass before flying down and knocking down his opponent with ease. Perseus on the other hand avoided the flying hammer and simply sliced the chain which he then pulled the enemy mech towards him and stabbed his opponent in the head and torso using the "Wolverine" blades.

Seeing that there were others chasing after Coop, Perseus gave chase and caught up to Coop who the Jersey man noticed which a moment later, the duo raced to Coop's garage and barricaded the place which then the other bots began to dog pile the Megas duo.

"Oh my, it's a massacre! It's chaos! Why it's the most beautiful display of robotic destruction ever broadcasted! " said Magnanimous to his audiences.

He then looked at the smoke and spoke again, "The champ is down! His partner is down! They're all down! Who will be the champion?"

The smoke cleared to show T-bot holding the belt and T-bot spoke, "T-bot rules! The rest are fools! None other are so cool!"

Then Coop pulled T-bot down along with Perseus and a moment later, both held the belt up together while their mechs sat on T-bot. Coop glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "You are never getting this belt!"

Magnanimous was in disbelief and spoke, "I don't believe it, and the blue terror from Earth has done it again with the help of the black and silver one as well!"

He looked away and spoke to himself quietly, "And I'm all out of fighters….."

On the other hand, Coop and Perseus held the belt up high in the air with pride which Coop spoke, "Ha ha! I'm the champ along with Perseus! No one can beat us! Anyone else want a piece of us? Come on! Bring it on we dare you all!"

The last part was echoed across the universe which unknown to Coop would have repercussions. Perseus on the other hand just double facepalmed along with his brother and friend at Coop's big mouth.

"Coop!" shouted Jamie, Kiva, Luke, Perseus, and Alex at once.

Magnanimous on the other hand saw an opportunity and spoke to his galactic audiences, "You heard him folks! And to make things more interesting, I'll pay whoever takes down the Megas duo and turn them into scrap metal will get 500,000,000 credits!"

Jamie looked at Coop and spoke, "What's the matter with you?"

"Yeah Coop, you got to have the biggest mouth in this whole universe. Great, now we'll be even later to the Vid-Hut store jackass," said Perseus.

"Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! How much of a dumbass are you Coop!?" asked Luke.

Coop just looked at everyone and spoke, "What? Who's going to be dumb enough to challenge the champs?"

Then all of a sudden, dozens of portals began opening and swarms of fighters began to appear which Jamie spoke, "500 million huh? Sounds worth it."

"Note to self, keep Coop's big mouth shut so he doesn't get us into more trouble," muttered Alex to himself.

After gazing at the huge number of enemies of different sizes and species, Kiva glared at Coop and spoke, "You just can't keep your mouth shut can't you Coop?"

"Haven't seen him do it yet," said Jamie.

Coop after looking at his opposition spoke his signature roll rant, "All right you chumps you guys are trying to steal my or now the title of mine and Perseus, you're wrecking my town, making Perseus late to getting his brother and best friend home, and now you're making me seriously late for my video. You want to fight?"

Coop didn't finish as T-bot punched both Coop and Perseus to the ground. T-bot looked at the Megas duo and spoke, "T-bot wins no holds barred!"

Coop then directed Megas to deliver a flying kick to T-bot which knocked the robot down which Perseus then got up again. The duo looked at each other and nodded: time for some serious ass kicking.

"As I was saying…no one messes with us ever," said Coop.

With that said, the Megas duo began doing some good old fashion ass kicking with Coop punching various foes while Perseus used his energy swords, fist claws, and twin Metal Maidens to do some serious damage.

Coop avoided a punch by a samurai-like robot which he then threw it to Perseus who sliced it in half while the other fighters watched. Magnanimous cringed in a fake way as the brawl went on.

"And the blue one…..whoops the…" spoke Magnanimous before goop hit him.

He then spoke again, "Green slime thing, oh it's a massacre!"

Even then as Perseus was decapitating a knight-like robot along with Coop smashing another, both were starting to show signs of fatigue and exhaustion. Kiva and Luke reported on the stress the two mechs were taking.

"Systems are all going down on both mechs!" shouted Luke and Kiva at once.

Jamie then saw a giant gorilla alien and shouted, "Look out!"

The harry alien punched the Megas duo away and both crashed into the side of a building which thankfully no one was in it as Perseus had learned in recent days when it came to Megas fighting monsters or robots, everyone got out of the town.

The duo got up and started to punch monster after monster which appeared one at a time which they then saw more monsters and robots. Jamie looked at the group and asked along with Alex who was thinking the same thing as he was right now.

"Man, why can't it ever be easy," muttered Jamie.

Magnanimous on the other hand was watching with glee which he then spoke to his audiences one last time, "Challengers are showing up from all over the galaxy! It looks like the champs are running out of stem fast!"

He then turned away from the camera drones and spoke to himself, "Looks like they'll be ready for the final match."

Inside the car units/cockpits, both Coop and Perseus saw alarms going off at the strain the two mechs were feeling as green ooze was coming out of Megas though in the case of the Megas WBM, it was dark blue.

"This is starting to look bad," said Coop.

"Starting to?" asked Jamie confused.

Coop then turned to Kiva and spoke, "Uh Kiva, little help here!?"

Perseus next to Coop's mech spoke to his brother, "I need more help and power brother."

"I'm giving it all I got brother! I can't do much more!" replied Luke.

"Same here guys, I'm trying!" said Kiva a second later.

Then the Megas duo team saw T-bot appear and punched both of the mechs to the ground which T-bot spoke, "T-bot will trounce you two! Denounce you two! And then championship will be mine!"

But then before T-bot could do anything, he was suddenly knocked down by an unseen force near the Megas duo. It was then a mech appeared which looked like Elvis, but with a chainsaw for the right arm and a gun in the left hand.

"Not so tough now against Mech-Nanimous!" shouted Magnanimous.

The mech did a computerized intimation of Elvis by speaking, "Thank you very much!"

Alex looked and thought one thing while he whispered quietly, "Must be an Elvis fan or something…"

"What the heck are you doing?" asked both Coop and Perseus.

"Now that the grunts have done the hard work for me and given me stellar ratings, I get to finish what I started with you fat boy along time ago and take out your friend as well!" said Magnanimous.

Kiva then realized something and spoke, "I knew there was something more to this than a stupid fight, this is about revenge!"

"I figured that as well Kiva and why does my younger brother have to do with this aside from getting dragged into this mess along with Alex and I," said Luke.

Magnanimous looked at the two Earthlings and spoke, "It's more than that Red! Same goes for the brother of that silver and black Megas rip-off! You, that skinny boy, and that fat-ass put me in a quantum singularity, destroyed my empire, left me broke, and gave me this eye twitch!"

Coop looked at Kiva and did the crazy gesture with his left hand which Perseus did the same to his brother. Magnanimous then spoke again, "It's about hurting all of you and wish to go on hurting all of you which I intend to do that live and do a little bit of destruction on this planet of yours. Ooops, I guess it is about revenge then. As for that Megas rip-off, I've been watching it as soon as I got out, planning to have him be my fighter instead of that fat boy, but now I'll destroy him as well."

"So I guess there is no 500 million prize then?" asked Jamie.

Coop looked at Jamie with a WTF look which Jamie replied, "What? I was just asking."

"Now then, the entire universe will see me tear the champion and his tag buddy in half which I'll then be the champ!" said Magnanimous.

"Wanna bet?" asked Coop.

The two got up and stared Magnanimous down. The Megas team did their calculations as Magnanimous did and before Magnanimous could fire his mech's gun, Coop tackled him causing his gun to go flying and landing in a vacant parking lot.

While Coop was starting to fight Magnanimous as Perseus saw that it was more of Coop's fight than his, he went and retrieved the gun that Magnanimous had dropped which he discovered was a sonic pistol/cannon weapon.

Smiling, he went to go help Coop just as Coop himself prevented Magnanimous from stopping on Megas. Coop then was able to get up just as Magnanimous swung his chainsaw at Coop which he dodged a few times before being punched and sent flying through a couple of buildings before landing in his neighborhood.

T-bot just looked on and spoke, "T-bot….doesn't know failure….lock you in a trailer and….."

Magnanimous appeared and spoke, "Out of the way T-Scrap!"

T-bot was then sliced in half by Magnanimous who then proceeded to head straight for Megas which unknown to him, Perseus was following him. Coop then got up and faced down Megas.

"Give me sugar baby!" shouted Magnanimous.

Magnanimous then tried to deliver a fatal blow to Megas which Coop used an oil tanker truck to stop the slice which he then rolled out of the way just as Perseus fired the gun Magnanimous had dropped allowing Coop to grab the cockpit of the mech Magnanimous was driving and rip him out of it.

The mech then fell down after saying thank you very much one last time which the saw the mech had went wild before Perseus destroyed it with a shot of one of his mech's arm guns. On the other hand, the same kid who saw the brawl earlier just looked at the destruction and said cool before leaving for home.

"Yeah, just like bug-ra baby!" shouted Coop.

Megas danced around a bit before Jamie spoke, "Stomp on him Coop!"

"I got a better idea," replied Coop.

Coop and Perseus then went to the remaining fighters that had come to fight them and presented Magnanimous to them before Coop spoke, "Why don't you tell of these chumps that there's no reward for beating me or Perseus."

Coop then dropped Magnanimous leaving him to his fate which Magnanimous spoke to the angry aliens, "Well now, there surely is a prize…I just got to…call back my….uh backers…"

"You ain't seen the last of me Earthling scum!" shouted Magnanimous.

He then activated a portal and fled which the other aliens went after him including T-bot who shouted as he crawled, "T-bot's mad! Gonna bash, trash, and smash! Where's T-bot's cash?!"

T-bot then leapt into the portal which closed up. Jamie looked at everyone and spoke, "That guy's persistent."

"Sure looks that way," said Alex.

"Well that settles that, I get to keep my belt which I share it with Perseus now! I'm still the champ which Perseus is like I said is also the champ too!"

"And you had to only wreck the city to do so again," said Kiva.

Perseus signed and spoke to Coop, "We really need to have our alien encounters outside of civilized areas because sooner or later, the US Government will take our units by any means necessary!"

"Hey, bug-ra never leaves anything standing," replied Coop.

Jamie then got everyone's attention by holding the Bug-ra video and spoke, "Dudes, the video!"

Everyone panicked and saw the time was now 5:27 PM which they raced off to Vid-Hut which upon arrival, Coop ran to the video drop box and put the movie in. Everyone signed in relief now that was done.

"Hey no late fee guys! Let's go rent something else!" said Coop.

"Why not rent the same thing again! We could watch it for the ninth time!" grumbled Kiva sarcastically.

"A weekend record, rock on Kiva!" shouted Coop and Jamie.

Jamie looked at Kiva and spoke, "Good call Kiva."

"Guys, let's do that later because we got other matters to attend to!" shouted Perseus agitated.

"Fine," grumbled Jamie and Coop.

After getting Luke and Alex home using the high speed features on their mechs, the Megas duo decided to watch The Last Samurai at Perseus' instance. They the watched Bug-ra supreme again while the robot K-rusher was watching much to Coop's amusement.

In Washington DC, a few members of Congress began to hold a meeting regarding the two Megas units. Summons would be issued and the debate on who should possess the Megas units would be decided.

_A/N: And it's back! One issue that wasn't brought up was what was the US Government doing about Coop's antics? I figured I address this plot hole, which means that the Glorft will be the least of the Megas duo's worries._

_ Next up is Coop watching his bratty cousin Skippy which Perseus will have to endure, but has to watch another OC of mine. Also, The Equestria Chronicles is on hiatus for now until Megas WBM is completed._

_ R &amp; R to tell how it is and what can be done to improve the story. No flames please!_

_ Bye Now… _


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge of Magnanimous

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

A Megas XLR fan fiction

By Fujin777

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

Chapter 9: Revenge of Magnanimous

_Sunday September 12__th__, 2004; 5:00 pm_

It was a quiet late afternoon in Jersey City. In Coop's basement, Coop and Perseus were both watching an alien movie with Jamie, Kiva, Alex, and Perseus' older brother Luke who had time off, but had to get back to work the next day.

They had spent the day for the Megas WBM flying to Jersey and once there, they did some demolition work for a construction company before they sparred for a bit before watching a movie.

After the film was done, Coop got up and spoke, "Yeah! That monster rocks the house! Bug-ra super punch and it gets better every time I see it!"

"Don't you say that to every monster Coop?" asked Perseus.

"That's considering that it's been the eight time this weekend that you've watched it," said Kiva nearby.

"Smashing giant monsters and watching giant monsters smash cities never gets boring," said Jamie.

Kiva looked at Jamie and spoke, "Didn't we just do that just now?"

Outside, a foreign object was still wedged on Megas' left hand while Megas WBM still stood still. Jamie looked away and spoke, "Yeah, but in movies no one is trying to kill me."

"Oh please, giant monsters are always trying to kill and destroy everything which almost happened to the historic liner the SS United States thanks to Coop unintentionally, but thankfully Kiva made Coop double check on the monsters which he did before that historical ship was wrecked in time which is now being fixed up as a floating hotel. It should be ready by 2007 or early 2008 and I can't wait to see it," replied Perseus glaring at Coop and Jamie with an annoyed expression.

"What's so great about that ship anyway? I've never heard you making a big deal of that old ship," said Kiva.

"What? You've never heard of the SS United States? A ship that got a blue ribbon in speed across the Atlantic and not to mention, my grandparents on my mom's side went to Europe and back on that ship along with making a few friends who were African American in the process as well so it's a part of my history. Let me guess, the Glorft destroyed it?" replied Perseus.

Kiva nodded as Coop spoke up, "Uh guys, what day is it?"

"Uh Thursday?" asked Jamie.

"It's Sunday you moron," said Kiva.

"It is?" replied Jamie.

Coop looked at the video case and spoke, "Aw man, the movie is due back today."

"Why don't you buy the film so you don't have to worry about rental fees?" asked Alex.

Coop ignored the suggestion, looked at the VCR as the time changed to 5:01, and spoke, "The dudes at Vid-Hut are going to make me pay a late fee again."

"That'd be the fourth one this month, you know they might cancel your membership Coop," said Jaime.

Coop's eyes widened which he then spoke with fear in him, "Cancel my membership?"

Coop then got up, got the tape out of the VCR, put it away in the case, and walked out to his mech with Jamie and Kiva following behind while Perseus, Luke, and Alex went to Perseus' mech a second later.

As the two mechs were in traffic, Coop spoke, "Man, I can't stand losing my membership at Vid-Hut."

"Yeah, you would have to get one at Mega Buster," said Jamie.

Coop growled at the thought of it as he imagined himself going to that store and not getting what he wanted as the store according to Coop's fellow residents only carried family-only films.

Snapping back to reality, Coop spoke as the light changed color, "I hate Mega Buster Video."

Just as the two Megas mechs had started to cross the street, all of a sudden a random robot appeared looking like Mr. T. The mysterious robot then spoke much like the real-life Mr. T which Luke couldn't help, but chuckle silently.

"I am T-bot! Feared as the best! The Maddest! The worst-to-had bot in this quadrant!" shouted T-bot.

T-bot then pulled out a pair of double-ended axe blades and spoke again, "Prepare to be pulverized!"

Everyone looked at the robot and wondered one thing; what the heck was going on here today? Coop just stared at the robot along with Perseus and both honked their respective car horns to tell the robot to get lost.

"Hey pal, where are you from New York? Light's green buddy!" shouted Coop.

T-bot then bent down and spoke to the Megas duo, "I am here to tenderize, pulverize, and smash all of you along with-"

T-bot didn't finish as both Coop and Perseus directed their mechs past T-bot clearly having other things to deal with.

"Later chump, I have a video I need to return and avoid a late fee," said Coop.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Jamie.

"Who cares?" grumbled both Coop and Perseus.

It was then that a voice that Coop, Jamie, and Kiva recognized spoke out, "I care…."

The six humans followed the voice and to Kiva, Jamie, and Coop's shock, it was none other than Magnanimous a bit with a scar across his right eye. He had what looked like four camera drones flaking him. Perseus, Luke, and Alex on the other hand wondered who this Galactis-jive clone was.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am-"

Magnanimous didn't finish when Coop spoke, "Magni-moose."

"Dude it's Magni-numinous," said Jamie.

Coop kept incorrectly guessing Magnanimous' name while the being in question started to get irritated when Kiva spoke up, "Magnanimous."

Magnanimous clapped his tiny hands and spoke, "Glad to see you recognize me sweet heart."

Perseus then looked at Magnanimous and asked while pointing at Magnanimous, "Who the hell is dork? Some Marvel villain wannabe?"

"Magnanimous, Perseus and he's a very dangerous foe," said Kiva from Coop's mech

"How did you survive that quantum singularity?" asked Kiva.

"Oh it wasn't easy," replied Magnanimous darkly.

Kiva then glared at Magnanimous and asked, "And what are you doing here?"

Magnanimous looked at Coop's mech not yet noticing Perseus' mech spoke, "Oh nothing much, just fulfilling my duties as chairman of the Galactic Combat Championship Federation."

Magnanimous then turned to one of the camera bot drones and spoke again, "Filming the champ defending his title that's all."

"Wait I got it, its magnonamous," said Coop.

Magnanimous sighed and turned around to face Coop while speaking as T-bot was flexing nearby, "(sigh), I forgot about this part. Look kid, I got to get my empire back up and running so to do that, I need you the champion to fight T-bot near me."

Magnanimous pointed first at Coop then to T-bot nearby which T-bot spoke again, "I am programmed to test, detest, to dethrone the reigning champion!"

Magnanimous smirk and spoke into one of the camera drone bots, "And I want to do that live across the galaxy!"

Coop sat in his seat, smiled, and spoke, "Defend my title huh? Across the galaxy?"

"Dude, don't you remember? This guy almost killed me last time! Remember?" said Jamie.

Kiva leaned forward and spoke, "Yeah Jamie, he almost killed you along with you and Coop. Not to mention nearly destroyed Megas."

Kiva then spoke to Coop, "Coop, walk away from this backstabbing liar before things get out of hand."

Magnanimous heard what Kiva said and replied, "Easy with the name-calling sister, let's not argue about who tried to kill who and what? This time, the champ and I will be partners!"

"Partners huh?" asked Coop.

"Oh yes, I'll cut you in all broadcast revenue and action figure sales," said Magnanimous darkly.

Coop's eyes sparkled and he asked out loud, "I get to have an action figure of myself?"

He then imagined himself as an action figure buying as many of him much to the dismay of children as figures of Jamie sat untouched nearby. Kiva snapped Coop out of his fantasy quickly knowing what Magnanimous was known for.

"Forget it Magnanimous! We're not going to be part of anything with you including Perseus, his family, and his friend Alex! Coop, just walk away," said Kiva.

Magnanimous looked at both mechs fully now which he was surprised to see another mech like Megas and made his move to try and convince Perseus to fight for him instead of Coop. Perseus on the other hand wasn't about to be swayed easily due to his time with Coop talking about him along with Kiva.

"Excuse me but-" Magnanimous didn't finish when Perseus interrupted him.

"Go fuck yourself trash can," said Perseus while flipping Magnanimous off.

Magnanimous was taken aback by this insult and spoke to Coop, "Come on, are you going to let some back seat driver what to do? Besides, you Coop did destroy my arena and left me broke so, you owe me one."

Coop glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "Owe you, listen you wacko floating trash can, I won the title even though you cheated."

"Ha, ha, ha! Come on, it was a fair fight!" complained Magnanimous.

"Yeah if you call a fight rigged with booby traps and death rays fair," grumbled Jamie.

Coop agreed and spoke, "Yeah! I don't have to do nothing for you! Now out of our way, we're going to the video store."

Magnanimous then pulled a sneaking one on Coop and spoke, "Oh? Then you leave me no choice. As chairman of the GCCF, I Magnanimous on live galactic broadcast hereby revoke you title."

Magnanimous then spoke the same thing he said to Coop on live TV which was broadcast across the galaxy including an alien bar as the screen showed Coop's Champ became Chump.

"What!?" shouted Coop.

Coop then shook his head and shouted, "You can't do that! He can't do that!"

Kiva looked a bit surprised and spoke, "Do what? Coop just ignore him."

"My Federation, my rules, sorry kid it's my way or the quad spectrum highway," said Magnanimous arrogantly.

"Losing your title in the most humiliating way possible, an administrative upset," said Jaime.

Magnanimous chuckled and spoke while looking at a camera bot drone, "In front of countless millions across the galaxy!"

"I don't know what you're up to Magnanimous, but it isn't going to work with us!" said Kiva.

Kiva then looked at Coop and spoke, "Coop calm down, it's just a title."

"Kiva, without it, I'll be a nothing," grumbled Coop.

Coop then daydreamed of looking at photos of him of Kiva and Jamie defeating the Glorft instead of him, losing to Goat in a Hot Dog eating contest, losing to Tiny in an Auto show contest, and Jamie beating him in a video game tournament.

Coop then spoke after snapping out of his daydream, "What will I do? A champ with no title, it's like Crawfish nuggets without BBQ sauce."

"And oh by the way, only the champ gets the belt so hand it over," said Magnanimous.

Coop glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "I ain't giving you back that belt! It's mine!"

"Not anymore pudgy!" retorted Magnanimous.

Perseus glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "Hey trash can, we don't you go and get the hell out of here or you'll learn the hard way about America style pain!"

Kiva saw what the pilots were about to do and spoke, "Coop, Perseus, that guy is trying to push both of you into a fight. Don't listen to him."

"For once, I agree with what Kiva says here as much I hate to say it," said Jamie.

Coop glared at Jamie and spoke, "No way, as long as that belt hangs in my garage, I'm still the champion."

Perseus then facepalmed at what Coop said as it gave Magnanimous an idea, "So I can get you to fight by getting that belt?"

"Coop, just let him have it," said Kiva.

Magnanimous then spoke to T-bot at the same time speaking into a camera drone, "You heard the fat one T-bot, tear his place apart and get yourself a championship belt hah, hah, ha!"

"Consider it grabbed, dammed, and utterly re-hade!" shouted T-bot.

Coop looked at T-bot and spoke, "You think that Mr. T wannabe is going to stop Perseus and I?"

"Oooh, good point," said Magnanimous.

With one press of his button on his outfit, he summoned five more bots to challenge the Megas duo; a red and dark brown bot, a warlike bot, a green and gold bot, and a construction-like bot.

Magnanimous then spoke to the six robots, "New rule boys, you want to be the champ? You got to get that belt and make it as painful for the Earthier and his associate as possible."

While the Megas duo was surprised at this, Magnanimous spoke again to his galaxy-wide audience, "Stay tuned for Metal Massacre The Rematch! Only thirty credits or miss out on all of the action."

Perseus then looked at Coop and spoke, "Nice going Coop, now we'll be even later to the store now."

"Hey man, at least this time I got back up to defeat this chump unlike last time!" retorted Coop.

"Sometimes, you two argue like an old married couple," said Luke shaking his head.

On the other hand, Magnanimous continued to speak, "The reigning champion Megas piloted by none other than Coop from Earth with all of the girth must defend his title from multiple challengers!"

Just before any alien across the galaxy could start betting, Magnanimous then spoke a surprise, "But wait ladies and gentleman! This time around the Earthier has a tag partner! Megas 2 piloted by the foul-mouthed Earthier Perseus with all of the grit and seriousness! Will he help the champ or take the belt for himself? To be frank, he'll help the Earthling, but you decide!"

In one bar, an alien spoke to a bar tender, "Give me 450 on the blue one!"

"500 on the mysterious tag partner helping the blue one!" shouted the alien near him to his left.

On another planet, another bet was made by an alien shouting, "700 on both the blue one and the black and silver one!"

Magnanimous then spoke again to his audiences while showing the bots challenging the duo, "Who will smash Megas and his partner to a pulp? Will it be T-bot? Flex the Flattener? Devastator the Destroyer? K-rusher? Or the notorious Ro-bolivian?"

Back on Earth, Kiva spoke to Coop, "Coop, Perseus this doesn't make sense, why would Magnanimous try so hard to get both of you two to fight?"

Magnanimous floated in front of the two Megas mechs and spoke, "It's time for the metal robot ruckus!"

Then all six robots ran past the Megas duo with two of them knocking them down while the rest ran past them. Both mechs got up and Coop was the first to speak.

"All right, you boys want a fight, you all got it!" shouted Coop.

Both Megas and the Megas WBM took off to stop the six bots from destroying Coop's garage while Magnanimous watched.

"Now that's more like it, go get softened up for me boys," said Magnanimous ominously.

The two Megas mechs flew past the charging robot army to intercept them before they reached Coop's home. Using a series of buttons, Coop delivered a flying kick to the orange K-rusher robot sending it to the ground.

Coop and Perseus then stood in front of the other robots and Coop spoke, "You think you chumps can-"

Coop didn't finish as he and Perseus were both knocked to the ground by K-rusher. Magnanimous spoke to his audiences on the fight, "It looks like K-rusher is back in the game while T-bot is in the lead."

T-bot continued on his path towards Coop's home while the Megas duo got up and Jamie spoke up, "Dudes, that guy is heading for Coop's home."

"No, my mom is home and she'll kill me," said Coop.

Both mechs then charged to stop T-bot and the rest of the robots while T-bot arrived at Coop's home. T-bot looked at the garage briefly before speaking to a camera drone.

"I am T-bot! The most daring, most uncaring, belt-wearing bot in the whole universe!" shouted T-bot.

T-bot then got tackled to the ground by Coop who then looked at T-bot and spoke, "What are you going to rhyme with that sucker?!"

Coop then pointed at T-bot and shouted, "Stay away from my home and my belt!"

K-rusher then tackled both Coop and Perseus before trying to crush both mechs in its massive bear hug. Both Kiva and Luke noticed the damage both mechs were taking and Kiva spoke to both pilots.

"Structural integrity of both mechs is dropping!" shouted Kiva.

This prompted both Coop and Perseus to active thrusters to propel themselves and K-rusher into the air and slamming back down again making the enemy robot let go of them.

"K-rush that dork!" shouted Coop.

Magnanimous then spoke again, "It looks like the duo can hold their grounds, but can they hold off some of the toughest fighters yet as more are going in for the kill!"

Coop was then grabbed by Ro-bolivian and spun around which Perseus noticed that prompted him to activate a new weapon: The Wolverine. Pressing the button on the dash, a trio of energy claws emerged from each fist of the Megas WBM hands much like the Marvel anti-hero.

Dodging strikes from the other robots, Perseus then slashed the leg joints of Ro-bolivian which did make him release Coop, but sent him flying. Coop then bounced back using a bunch of power lines and sailed past a Vid-Hut store.

Coop then did a flying attack on two bots trying to gain up on Perseus while a kid nearby just watched and muttered cool. When the smoke cleared, both Megas units were upside down while Magnanimous spoke again.

"As I've said, this is one fight not to be missed and the main event is yet to come!" said Magnanimous to his audiences.

Both units got up ready to face the others. Coop was facing down Devastator the Destroyer while Perseus was facing against Flex the Flattener. Coop then grabbed a giant folding chair and smashed it against the enemy robot before dodging a punch and performing a wrestling maneuver that made the robot hit his head against the ground.

Perseus on the other hand had to dodge the massive hammer arms of Flex the Flattener before he then deployed an energy blade from his arms and was able to slice off the left arm of the enemy robot. The enemy bot then fled away which he switched with Devastator the Destroyer to have hopefully a better chance against Coop.

Coop dodged a punch thrown at him who he jumped up and landed on a freeway pass before flying down and knocking down his opponent with ease. Perseus on the other hand avoided the flying hammer and simply sliced the chain which he then pulled the enemy mech towards him and stabbed his opponent in the head and torso using the "Wolverine" blades.

Seeing that there were others chasing after Coop, Perseus gave chase and caught up to Coop who the Jersey man noticed which a moment later, the duo raced to Coop's garage and barricaded the place which then the other bots began to dog pile the Megas duo.

"Oh my, it's a massacre! It's chaos! Why it's the most beautiful display of robotic destruction ever broadcasted! " said Magnanimous to his audiences.

He then looked at the smoke and spoke again, "The champ is down! His partner is down! They're all down! Who will be the champion?"

The smoke cleared to show T-bot holding the belt and T-bot spoke, "T-bot rules! The rest are fools! None other are so cool!"

Then Coop pulled T-bot down along with Perseus and a moment later, both held the belt up together while their mechs sat on T-bot. Coop glared at Magnanimous and spoke, "You are never getting this belt!"

Magnanimous was in disbelief and spoke, "I don't believe it, and the blue terror from Earth has done it again with the help of the black and silver one as well!"

He looked away and spoke to himself quietly, "And I'm all out of fighters….."

On the other hand, Coop and Perseus held the belt up high in the air with pride which Coop spoke, "Ha ha! I'm the champ along with Perseus! No one can beat us! Anyone else want a piece of us? Come on! Bring it on we dare you all!"

The last part was echoed across the universe which unknown to Coop would have repercussions. Perseus on the other hand just double facepalmed along with his brother and friend at Coop's big mouth.

"Coop!" shouted Jamie, Kiva, Luke, Perseus, and Alex at once.

Magnanimous on the other hand saw an opportunity and spoke to his galactic audiences, "You heard him folks! And to make things more interesting, I'll pay whoever takes down the Megas duo and turn them into scrap metal will get 500,000,000 credits!"

Jamie looked at Coop and spoke, "What's the matter with you?"

"Yeah Coop, you got to have the biggest mouth in this whole universe. Great, now we'll be even later to the Vid-Hut store jackass," said Perseus.

"Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! How much of a dumbass are you Coop!?" asked Luke.

Coop just looked at everyone and spoke, "What? Who's going to be dumb enough to challenge the champs?"

Then all of a sudden, dozens of portals began opening and swarms of fighters began to appear which Jamie spoke, "500 million huh? Sounds worth it."

"Note to self, keep Coop's big mouth shut so he doesn't get us into more trouble," muttered Alex to himself.

After gazing at the huge number of enemies of different sizes and species, Kiva glared at Coop and spoke, "You just can't keep your mouth shut can't you Coop?"

"Haven't seen him do it yet," said Jamie.

Coop after looking at his opposition spoke his signature roll rant, "All right you chumps you guys are trying to steal my or now the title of mine and Perseus, you're wrecking my town, making Perseus late to getting his brother and best friend home, and now you're making me seriously late for my video. You want to fight?"

Coop didn't finish as T-bot punched both Coop and Perseus to the ground. T-bot looked at the Megas duo and spoke, "T-bot wins no holds barred!"

Coop then directed Megas to deliver a flying kick to T-bot which knocked the robot down which Perseus then got up again. The duo looked at each other and nodded: time for some serious ass kicking.

"As I was saying…no one messes with us ever," said Coop.

With that said, the Megas duo began doing some good old fashion ass kicking with Coop punching various foes while Perseus used his energy swords, fist claws, and twin Metal Maidens to do some serious damage.

Coop avoided a punch by a samurai-like robot which he then threw it to Perseus who sliced it in half while the other fighters watched. Magnanimous cringed in a fake way as the brawl went on.

"And the blue one…..whoops the…" spoke Magnanimous before goop hit him.

He then spoke again, "Green slime thing, oh it's a massacre!"

Even then as Perseus was decapitating a knight-like robot along with Coop smashing another, both were starting to show signs of fatigue and exhaustion. Kiva and Luke reported on the stress the two mechs were taking.

"Systems are all going down on both mechs!" shouted Luke and Kiva at once.

Jamie then saw a giant gorilla alien and shouted, "Look out!"

The harry alien punched the Megas duo away and both crashed into the side of a building which thankfully no one was in it as Perseus had learned in recent days when it came to Megas fighting monsters or robots, everyone got out of the town.

The duo got up and started to punch monster after monster which appeared one at a time which they then saw more monsters and robots. Jamie looked at the group and asked along with Alex who was thinking the same thing as he was right now.

"Man, why can't it ever be easy," muttered Jamie.

Magnanimous on the other hand was watching with glee which he then spoke to his audiences one last time, "Challengers are showing up from all over the galaxy! It looks like the champs are running out of stem fast!"

He then turned away from the camera drones and spoke to himself, "Looks like they'll be ready for the final match."

Inside the car units/cockpits, both Coop and Perseus saw alarms going off at the strain the two mechs were feeling as green ooze was coming out of Megas though in the case of the Megas WBM, it was dark blue.

"This is starting to look bad," said Coop.

"Starting to?" asked Jamie confused.

Coop then turned to Kiva and spoke, "Uh Kiva, little help here!?"

Perseus next to Coop's mech spoke to his brother, "I need more help and power brother."

"I'm giving it all I got brother! I can't do much more!" replied Luke.

"Same here guys, I'm trying!" said Kiva a second later.

Then the Megas duo team saw T-bot appear and punched both of the mechs to the ground which T-bot spoke, "T-bot will trounce you two! Denounce you two! And then championship will be mine!"

But then before T-bot could do anything, he was suddenly knocked down by an unseen force near the Megas duo. It was then a mech appeared which looked like Elvis, but with a chainsaw for the right arm and a gun in the left hand.

"Not so tough now against Mech-Nanimous!" shouted Magnanimous.

The mech did a computerized intimation of Elvis by speaking, "Thank you very much!"

Alex looked and thought one thing while he whispered quietly, "Must be an Elvis fan or something…"

"What the heck are you doing?" asked both Coop and Perseus.

"Now that the grunts have done the hard work for me and given me stellar ratings, I get to finish what I started with you fat boy along time ago and take out your friend as well!" said Magnanimous.

Kiva then realized something and spoke, "I knew there was something more to this than a stupid fight, this is about revenge!"

"I figured that as well Kiva and why does my younger brother have to do with this aside from getting dragged into this mess along with Alex and I," said Luke.

Magnanimous looked at the two Earthlings and spoke, "It's more than that Red! Same goes for the brother of that silver and black Megas rip-off! You, that skinny boy, and that fat-ass put me in a quantum singularity, destroyed my empire, left me broke, and gave me this eye twitch!"

Coop looked at Kiva and did the crazy gesture with his left hand which Perseus did the same to his brother. Magnanimous then spoke again, "It's about hurting all of you and wish to go on hurting all of you which I intend to do that live and do a little bit of destruction on this planet of yours. Ooops, I guess it is about revenge then. As for that Megas rip-off, I've been watching it as soon as I got out, planning to have him be my fighter instead of that fat boy, but now I'll destroy him as well."

"So I guess there is no 500 million prize then?" asked Jamie.

Coop looked at Jamie with a WTF look which Jamie replied, "What? I was just asking."

"Now then, the entire universe will see me tear the champion and his tag buddy in half which I'll then be the champ!" said Magnanimous.

"Wanna bet?" asked Coop.

The two got up and stared Magnanimous down. The Megas team did their calculations as Magnanimous did and before Magnanimous could fire his mech's gun, Coop tackled him causing his gun to go flying and landing in a vacant parking lot.

While Coop was starting to fight Magnanimous as Perseus saw that it was more of Coop's fight than his, he went and retrieved the gun that Magnanimous had dropped which he discovered was a sonic pistol/cannon weapon.

Smiling, he went to go help Coop just as Coop himself prevented Magnanimous from stopping on Megas. Coop then was able to get up just as Magnanimous swung his chainsaw at Coop which he dodged a few times before being punched and sent flying through a couple of buildings before landing in his neighborhood.

T-bot just looked on and spoke, "T-bot….doesn't know failure….lock you in a trailer and….."

Magnanimous appeared and spoke, "Out of the way T-Scrap!"

T-bot was then sliced in half by Magnanimous who then proceeded to head straight for Megas which unknown to him, Perseus was following him. Coop then got up and faced down Megas.

"Give me sugar baby!" shouted Magnanimous.

Magnanimous then tried to deliver a fatal blow to Megas which Coop used an oil tanker truck to stop the slice which he then rolled out of the way just as Perseus fired the gun Magnanimous had dropped allowing Coop to grab the cockpit of the mech Magnanimous was driving and rip him out of it.

The mech then fell down after saying thank you very much one last time which the saw the mech had went wild before Perseus destroyed it with a shot of one of his mech's arm guns. On the other hand, the same kid who saw the brawl earlier just looked at the destruction and said cool before leaving for home.

"Yeah, just like bug-ra baby!" shouted Coop.

Megas danced around a bit before Jamie spoke, "Stomp on him Coop!"

"I got a better idea," replied Coop.

Coop and Perseus then went to the remaining fighters that had come to fight them and presented Magnanimous to them before Coop spoke, "Why don't you tell of these chumps that there's no reward for beating me or Perseus."

Coop then dropped Magnanimous leaving him to his fate which Magnanimous spoke to the angry aliens, "Well now, there surely is a prize…I just got to…call back my….uh backers…"

"You ain't seen the last of me Earthling scum!" shouted Magnanimous.

He then activated a portal and fled which the other aliens went after him including T-bot who shouted as he crawled, "T-bot's mad! Gonna bash, trash, and smash! Where's T-bot's cash?!"

T-bot then leapt into the portal which closed up. Jamie looked at everyone and spoke, "That guy's persistent."

"Sure looks that way," said Alex.

"Well that settles that, I get to keep my belt which I share it with Perseus now! I'm still the champ which Perseus is like I said is also the champ too!"

"And you had to only wreck the city to do so again," said Kiva.

Perseus signed and spoke to Coop, "We really need to have our alien encounters outside of civilized areas because sooner or later, the US Government will take our units by any means necessary!"

"Hey, bug-ra never leaves anything standing," replied Coop.

Jamie then got everyone's attention by holding the Bug-ra video and spoke, "Dudes, the video!"

Everyone panicked and saw the time was now 5:27 PM which they raced off to Vid-Hut which upon arrival, Coop ran to the video drop box and put the movie in. Everyone signed in relief now that was done.

"Hey no late fee guys! Let's go rent something else!" said Coop.

"Why not rent the same thing again! We could watch it for the ninth time!" grumbled Kiva sarcastically.

"A weekend record, rock on Kiva!" shouted Coop and Jamie.

Jamie looked at Kiva and spoke, "Good call Kiva."

"Guys, let's do that later because we got other matters to attend to!" shouted Perseus agitated.

"Fine," grumbled Jamie and Coop.

After getting Luke and Alex home using the high speed features on their mechs, the Megas duo decided to watch The Last Samurai at Perseus' instance. They the watched Bug-ra supreme again while the robot K-rusher was watching much to Coop's amusement.

In Washington DC, a few members of Congress began to hold a meeting regarding the two Megas units. Summons would be issued and the debate on who should possess the Megas units would be decided.

_A/N: And it's back! One issue that wasn't brought up was what was the US Government doing about Coop's antics? I figured I address this plot hole, which means that the Glorft will be the least of the Megas duo's worries._

_ Next up is Coop watching his bratty cousin Skippy which Perseus will have to endure, but has to watch another OC of mine. Also, The Equestria Chronicles is on hiatus for now until Megas WBM is completed._

_ R &amp; R to tell how it is and what can be done to improve the story. No flames please!_

_ Bye Now… _


	10. Chapter 10: Watchmen?

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

A Megas XLR fan fiction

By Fujin777

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

Chapter 10: Watchmen?

_Saturday September 18__th__, 2004; 1:00 pm_

Of all the times Perseus was wishing he was doing something better, this was it. He was heading to New Jersey again after having watch over his snobby, upper crust baby cousin Jason Burton while his parents attended a fundraiser for George W Bush. Calling Coop on the way, he found out that he was currently engaged in a battle with a mech and so he decided to watch before continuing on.

"F- My life," grumbled Perseus as Jersey City came into view.

Of all the relatives that Perseus had, Jason Burton was a pain in the ass because he acted like he was a prince of all things, wore nice clothes no matter what, lived in penthouse, and to top it all off, he'd been trying to get his hands on his mech Megas WBM ever since his battles against the Glorft, Magnanimous, and other monsters from space.

_"Hard enough that I have those damm politicians after Coop and I because I don't need a rich cousin of mine after me as well Dammit! Thank the lord that it was only today,"_ Perseus thought to himself.

He then proceeded to land outside of Jersey City and saw Coop engaging a mech that was black with red details and had cannon for a right hand. Inside the mech, Kiva was doing her usual thing; keeping Coop from destroying Jersey City again.

"Remember, don't disrupt its reactor," said Kiva.

"Yeah, whatever Kiva I know what I'm doing. Besides, this isn't my first BBQ," replied Coop.

Megas then charged forward towards the enemy dodging the shots which it then cleaved the enemy robot in half leaving the lower part still standing while the upper half traveled with Megas. This had consequences for Coop unfortunately as a bright light pulsated from the destroyed mech.

"Um Coop, this may be your last," said Jaime.

After pulling down a shade, Coop asked Kiva something while covering his face to avoid the brightness.

"Um, what's happening Kiva?" asked Coop.

"You just ruptured the matter anti-matter reactor/prolusion system! It'll expand and pull the Earth into a spatial void!" shouted Kiva.

"Ain't nothing going void on my watch!" replied Coop.

He then directed Megas to the sky while the lower portion almost collapsed on a store that sold livers, cough syrup, and homework stuff had Perseus not stopped it from hitting the store much to the disappointment of the kids nearby.

"I swear I'm going to kick his ass one day," grumbled Perseus.

While he was heading to Jason's penthouse swearing a bit, Coop on the other hand was trying to get the soon-to-explode robot away from Earth. After getting some distance, Coop threw the upper half of the robot away which seconds later exploded. At first it wasn't bad, but then Megas was hit by the shockwaves. It then quickly ended with everyone fine and okay.

"Well, took care of that. Who's up for some ice cream with chucks of bubble gum in it?" said Coop after dusting his hands and looking at his guests.

While Megas returned to Earth, up in space a swirling vortex appeared and bursts of energy began to appear. It seemed that Perseus' foresight of a familiar foe returning were about to unfortunately come true.

In null space on an alien ship, a familiar alien turned around in the bridge and saw the opening in null space; Warmaster Gorrath of the Glorft.

"Commander! What's happening?" shouted Gorrath.

"A rift in null space has opened!" replied the Glorft Commander.

"A rift? Are you sure? A gateway to normal space?" asked Gorrath.

The Glorft Commander nodded and replied, "It appears so Warmaster, there is no doubt about it."

Gorrath began to chuckle and spoke, "At long last, freedom from null space! Mark exit coordinates and take us out Commander!"

"As you command Warmaster!" replied the Glorft Commander.

"Are the modifications to the ship completed?" asked Gorrath.

"Yes they are Warmaster!" replied the Glorft Commander.

Gorrath looked onward towards the main screen and spoke, "Then prepare to implement my plan. I will destroy that pathetic planet and its people once and for all! Vengeance will be mine!"

Back on Earth, Coop was in his basement looking at his bratty cousin Skippy. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes which he wore a black baseball cap, a white shirt with red accents, blue jeans, and red shoes with white accents. Skippy glared at Coop as he didn't want to be with Coop which Coop shared the same idea.

"He's back? Come on mom I got better things to do!" shouted Coop towards the upstairs.

"It's just for a couple of hour's sweetie while Aunt Ester and I go shopping in the city. Now be a nice and responsible adult for once in your life and watch your cousin Skippy instead of having your friend Perseus having to be your personal butler!" replied Coop's mother.

"Responsible? You nearly got earth sucked into a black hole Coop," said Jamie.

Kiva just looked at the two as Coop spoke, "Hey that was spatial void thank you very much and it was an accident okay."

Jamie got up and walked to Skippy which he spoke as he glared at him, "You again?"

"You again?" repeated Skippy.

Skippy got up and spoke to Jamie, "Don't you have your own house dork?"

Skippy then ran over to Kiva and spoke, "Hey, who's the chick?"

Kiva just glared at him and spoke, "The name's Kiva kid."

"Hey Kiva, why don't you tell us a bit about the future?" said Coop.

Kiva smirked and spoke to him, "In the future, little boys like you are used for target practice by chicks like me."

This scared Skippy a bit as he ran while Perseus snickered at the remark as his Grandma Burton could do something like that which made her respected in her day when females weren't seen on an even playing field as men.

Jamie then noticed Skippy in his seat and spoke, "Hey that's my seat! Get out!"

"Make me," replied Skippy.

Jamie then though of himself sending Skippy off to an alien planet before setting down on the steps nearby Coop then sat down and started to eat the pizza he ordered along with Perseus when a few minutes later, both discovered the last slice was taken by Skippy. This didn't bother Perseus due to fights he used to have with his brother Luke over the last slice

"You're not missing anything, the pizza down near my home is way better than this," said Skippy.

Coop then was distracted by the sounds of his video game he was playing earlier and grumbled, "Man, I almost broke the state record."

"Like that's hard. I did that a hundred times," said Skippy.

Coop shrugged it off and tried to play his game when Skippy grabbed a remote to keep pausing the game further agitating Coop. Coop was then able to regain control and resume playing when Skippy moved in front of the TV prompting Perseus to get up and move him.

"This so boring, I've never been this bored in my life and this has to be the most boring place on the planet," said Skippy.

"Then….let's….how…you…like…..it off the planet," said Coop in anger.

The group then went outside and fired up the Megas mechs which Jamie went to Perseus' mech to get away from Skippy while Skippy went with Coop in his mech. Both mechs then lifted off and headed for space.

Jamie and Kiva were freaking out over the antics of Perseus and Coop which Coop hoped this would shut up Skippy which he spoke to Skippy, "Now how's that, pretty cool huh?"

Skippy looked bored and replied, "If I had a giant robot, it'd be way cooler than this or that other lame one."

Perseus just nearly pressed a blaster at that remark as Kiva spoke to Coop, "I'm not sure brining Skippy up here was a good idea."

"Yeah, shouldn't he be in the back?" asked Jamie from Perseus' mech.

"Relax, nothing's going to happen to Skippy okay?" replied Coop.

"That's because nothing is happening. This is still boring," said Skippy.

Coop mocked Skippy by copying him. As they were approaching the moon, Perseus saw where they were heading and tackled Megas to the side which both mechs made a crash on the moon in a crater. Everyone was a bit annoyed with Perseus' impulsiveness.

"Perseus, what the hell?" shouted Coop.

Perseus looked around and pointed while speaking, "We almost landed on the landing site of Apollo 11."

"Apollo 11 wasn't that the first Apollo moon mission?" asked Skippy.

"Yes it was and the Neil and Buzz would've been pissed so, watch were you're going to land Coop," replied Perseus.

Coop just shrugged and replied, "And you thought they rigged the whole Lunar Landing thing."

"This doesn't prove anything," grumbled Jamie.

"Interesting, the Moon is bigger here and smaller where I'm from and no one knows why," said Kiva.

"Let me guess; the Glorft? Or was it due to mankind?" asked Perseus.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went to exploring the moon. Skippy on the other hand was bored as usual so Coop decided to kick things up a notch; by flying like crazy.

"You want cool? I'll give you cool!" shouted Coop.

"Big deal, my mom's minivan goes way faster than either one of your robots," said Skippy.

"But could it do this?" asked Coop.

Coop then directed Megas into a canyon which Perseus spoke, "Oh great, Coop decided to go all hotshot flying in the Grand Canyon on the Moon like in the movie Independence Day?"

Grumbling, Perseus followed him which Coop acting crazy was driving through rock formations while he dodged the debris that followed further making him wishing that Jason was with him boasting his mouth off.

Coop looked at Skippy hoping this would work, but instead Skippy was still bored and spoke, "I need to go to the bathroom. This is worse than your house, there's nothing on the moon."

Then Coop drove Megas through a rock face which he was still cheering, but then he stopped for a reason which Perseus did right after him. Jamie was a bit queasy and Perseus just handed up a British Airways bag.

The reason for the end of a joy ride was that the Megas duo found: green and brown mechs moving around which was none other than the Glorft.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's the….Glorft?!" said Perseus.

Both mechs and their crews were looking at real Glorft mechs doing something on the moon. While Perseus and Coop were familiar with the aliens, Skippy wasn't familiar with them.

"Now that is cool!" said Skippy.

As a Glorft ship flew nearby Kiva in shock spoke, "No…..the Glorft are back!"

"What? I thought Perseus and I wasted these slugs?!" said Coop.

"Well, it looks like they're not bothering anyone. Who's up for going home?" said Jaime.

"We need to get closer to see what they're up to," said Kiva.

Coop nodded and spoke, "Right!"

Coop then activated the Active Cameo on Megas which after trying a few times, turned it off as he didn't have the right cameo. Perseus on the other hand did as he activated his Active Cameo that he nicknamed Chameleon which was a gray, black, and silver color pattern.

Once everything was squared away, both mechs went to work as during the walk to the Glorft site, Kiva told Skippy about the Glorft which Perseus helped by showing the scars he had from being tortured by the Glorft making him scared a little.

One by one, any Glorft mech that the Megas duo found was destroyed quietly which reminded Perseus of the days of the Ninja as the shadow warriors would do stuff like they were doing. After taking time to smash and bash Glorft, Kiva decided to get their attention.

"Are you two done? We need to figure out what the Glorft are up to," said Kiva.

"Oh okay, right," said Coop.

Both mechs proceeded to an area of the Glorft side carefully. After arriving at the base of a massive structure, both continued onwards past a barrier which Kiva noticed something.

"Strange, I'm picking up atmosphere in this area," said Kiva.

Coop put the roof of his car down as did Perseus which Jamie spoke, "We, what's that smell, rotten eggs?"

"Well, that's what the Glorft must smell like," replied Coop.

"Or the smell of sulfur as it's used to create gunpowder," said Perseus.

Coop looked up and spoke, "I wonder what these chumps are up to?"

"Looks like to me a giant engine," said Skippy.

"An engine, yeah right," said Jamie.

Coop just laughed and replied, "I know a thing or two about engines and that's way too big to be an engine."

"Wait guys, I'm getting something," said Kiva getting everyone's attention.

Over on each video screen of each mech, a familiar voice rang out as an image of two Glorft appeared to be working on something.

"Is they Hyper Thrust Fusion Engine online yet?!" shouted one Glorft.

"The engine is online Warmaster!" replied the Glorft near him.

"Well at least the Glorft don't know we're here," said Jamie.

Coop then impulsively called the Glorft which Perseus did the same which a second later, they were looking at the Glorft including Gorrath.

"Just what the heck are you space chump squids do you think you're doing with some big ass moon engine?!" said Coop.

Jamie freaked out at this and spoke, "What the heck are you doing Coop and Perseus?!"

The Glorft known as Gorrath looked up after hearing the noise and spoke, "You two…"

"Oh, it's us alright squid!" said Coop.

"Remember us Gorrath?" said Perseus.

"You two thought you could defeat me?! You both think you can defeat the Glorft?! Never you wretched meddlesome apes!" shouted Gorrath.

Coop looked at Gorrath and spoke, "Well, uh you ain't' so tough yourself squid..."

"Nice comeback," said Skippy off-screen.

"Skippy do humanity a favor and shut the hell up now," said Perseus.

Gorrath looked at the human duo and spoke, "We should thank both of you for sending us into Null Space. We were able to repair the Karajor with parts we were able to plunder along the way and we're much….much….stronger now…"

"Nice going you two," said Jamie.

"Hey now…how were we supposed to know that this would happen?" replied Coop.

Gorrath then continued to speak, "As a token of my appreciation, please accept the destruction of Earth as I slam your very moon into it!

On the Karajor, Gorrath turned to his right and spoke, "Initiate the Start-Up Sequence!"

Back outside on the moon, two Glorft mechs inserted a sphere into a giant pillar that started to power up as indicated by a meter on its exterior which the two mechs flew off as other Glorft mechs in the area did the same.

"Start up sequence initiated!" said the Glorft Commander.

On Megas, Kiva spoke on the engine, "Coop, Perseus we got ten minutes before it fires up!"

"How do we stop it?" asked Perseus.

As if he heard him, Gorrath responded arrogantly, "Nothing can stop me this time!

"I won't count on it you dirty s-"

Coop's rant against Gorrath was cut off as the Glorft war monger cut off communications with the two human controlled mechs.

Gorrath growled and turned to the Glorft Commander who spoke, "We've lost the signal to the two mechs Warmaster."

"Did you locate the position of the two earthlings?" asked Gorrath annoyed.

"Um there wasn't enough time?" replied the Glorft Commander nervously.

"You incompetent fool!" shouted Gorrath.

The Glorft Commander cowered and shouted, "Not the face!"

Gorrath then turned away and spoke an order, "All units! Track down and destroy the two Earthling mechs!

Back in Coop's mech, Coop was wondering like Gorrath why the communication line went dead as he got mad along with Perseus though the latter was more interested in finding out what else Gorrath had in planned for Earth.

"Yo squid you there!" shouted Coop.

Coop then pressed a series of buttons on his control panel only to get various channels on his screen that he used to talk to Gorrath. In his mech, Perseus was doing the same vice-versa.

"Aw man, I was just about to get some good digs in!" said Coop.

"We have more pressing matters to worry about," said Kiva.

Kiva looked at her screen and continued to speak, "The entrance to the main generators of this engine is located through the door to our left."

"Got it," said Coop.

Kiva tried to tell Coop something, but Coop didn't listen as he tried to bash the doors down only to get knocked back while Perseus stood nearby embarrassed by this.

"Dumbass," said Perseus.

After Coop got his mech back up, Kiva spoke again, "That door is 30 meters of reinforced Tritainium alloy with Electromagnetic shielding."

"Oh? You think they would have a warning sign or something," replied Coop.

"Wait, there's an opening above the door," said Kiva looking at her screen.

Jamie looked at what Kiva was pointing at and replied, "That area? You'd have to be small to fit. Add to the Glorft out there, I'm not going."

"I could do it," said Skippy.

"Yeah send the kid Skippy should do it," said Jamie.

Kiva nodded and spoke, "He might be our only choice."

"No way, he maybe a snotty last-pizza stealing punk, but I'm his babysitter and as such I'm not anything happening to him!" said Coop.

In his rage, Coop accidently hit the button called "Eject Skippy" that launched Skippy out of the car unit of Megas while everyone was shocked at this as Perseus did a double facepalm at Coop's stupidity.

"You're the best babysitter ever," said Jamie sliding into the passenger seat.

Skippy just floated in the low gravity of the moon before falling into the same black tower and landing perfectly fine unharmed which he stood up after which he thought the structure was cool.

Coop looked at where Skippy flew and spoke, "Great, my aunt is so going to kill me."

"Um, not before those guys do," said both Perseus and Jamie.

For a few tense moments, the two Megas mechs and the Glorft Army stared each other down before the Glorft mechs deployed their missile racks as both Megas mechs pulled up the collapsible roofs on their car heads for the coming action.

The Glorft were the first to strike as a pair of Glorft Mechs fired a pair of missiles at the Megas duo which both caught the missiles and hurled them back destroying four Glorft mechs. Both Megas mechs then dodged two missiles fired at them and then the duo decided to pull out a few new tricks.

Coop in his mech pulled a toy game gun while Perseus did the same, but the difference was that his was shaped like an assault rifle while Coop's was like a pistol. Then both pilots/drivers started to shoot up Glorft mechs like crazy though Coop's was one shot at a time in contrast to Perseus who's was three shots at a time.

After taking out a few dozen Glorft mechs, both pilots ran out of shots which both saw on their respective screens the problem each had and quickly solved it like how anyone who played arcade gun shooters before resuming destroying Glorft mechs like crazy.

On the other hand, Skippy was walking inside the massive Glorft structure when he came to an opening that had a pedestal at the center. Walking up to it, he saw a sphere-like thing on the pedestal and picked it up.

"Cool," muttered Skippy.

Then a Glorft Guard walked up behind Skippy which Coop's cousin turned around and was disgusted by its appearance.

Skippy grimaced and spoke, "Ew, what's that on your face?"

The Glorft Guard tried to smash Skippy, but Skippy was able to dodge the attack and started to run despite being a bit chubby like Coop though to a lesser degree. Outside on the other hand, the massive Glorft engine continued to get ready to fire as the Megas duo fought on.

A pair of Glorft mechs fired missiles at them which both Megas mechs dodged with ease during which both each knocked a Glorft mech aside before both charged and smacked another pair aside like pins.

"We need to find Skippy! Kiva any luck?" said Coop.

Kiva worked on her holo-computer and spoke, "I'm looking for him and I got a lock on him. He's in the same tower you launched him into."

Then a group of Glorft mechs got in front of the structure in question which both Megas mechs unleashed hell like no other with Perseus shutting Jamie up on wanting to leave.

Then, both Megas mechs flew into the air and Coop launched a flying fist that destroyed two Glorft mechs before it returned to Coop's mech. Perseus on the other hand deployed arm gatling guns that shredded more mechs as Coop let lose a few missiles that downed a dozen Glorft mechs.

Skippy on the other hand was corned at a door and was just about to get clobbered when the large door gave way which he ducked out of the way in time. The Glorft guard was crushed under the massive door before collapsing dead before Coop using his mech picked up Skippy.

"You came back for me," said Skippy.

"Hey, that's what families do," replied Coop.

"Uh guys, I hate being the one to spoil the reunion, but the Glorft are ready to fire the engine!" said Kiva.

On board the Karajor, Gorrath ordered the engine to be fired which nothing was happening only a loud error noise was received. Gorrath repeated the order twice only for nothing to happen.

Skippy on the other hand in Coop's mech spoke up, "I think they need this."

Kiva looked at the device Skippy had and spoke, "That looks like a Glorft Firing Key."

"Looks like whooping alien ass runs in the family," said Coop.

"So does fat," said Jamie from Perseus' mech.

Coop grabbed the device and spoke, "Better let a responsible adult hold it."

Gorrath came on the comms and Coop spoke, "Okay you slimy chumps, first you come back after Perseus and I whop your asses, then you tried to beat up my cousin despite his flaws, and now you think you're going to shoot the moon into the earth? Well I got your trigger right here!"

Unfortunately, the device slipped from his right hand and after bouncing around a bit, it landed in Coop's lap which Coop's gut then pressed the button on the device activating the Glorft engine by mistake.

"Coop! You fired the engine!" shouted Kiva.

"Should've let a responsible child hold it," grumbled Skippy.

On the Glorft ship, the Glorft Commander spoke, "The engine is firing up Warmaster!"

"Excellent! I shall revile in the destruction of this stinking world! Victory is mine!" said Gorrath.

Gorrath looked at Coop and Perseus which he spoke, "There is no escaping now and there is no way out for you earthers!"

"Well at least we'll have a good view," said Jamie.

Coop then fired a shot and spoke, "Take some of that squid head!"

"What are you doing Coop?!" said Jamie.

The energy shot Coop fired bounced around wildly before it hit the base of the tower Skippy was in moments before which started off a chain reaction. The tower fell causing the shield above to fail which the massive engine tilted downwards.

"Um we should go now," said Jamie.

Both pilots/drivers didn't need to think about it twice as both Coop and Perseus high tailed it out of there quickly before an explosion aftershock knocked the two mechs away from the site. The Glorft area exploded creating a massive explosion on the moon and sent debris towards the Glorft ship.

"Evasive action!" asked Gorrath.

"Too late!" shouted the Glorft Commander.

As debris flew, Gorrath spoke, "How is this possible?!"

After the massive engine hit the Glorft ship, the chaos ended which an enraged Gorrath contacted the Megas duo.

"I will be back you two earthlings! You're underdeveloped brains are unprepared for the horrors I have planned!" shouted Gorrath.

"And our underdeveloped brains will be waiting!" retorted Coop.

The Glorft ship then retreated back into null space which Coop spoke, "That'll teach those squids! Nobody destroys my moon!"

"Yeah, why let them do it when we can do it ourselves?" asked Jamie.

"Figures," said Kiva.

"Oh come on, no one sees this side of the moon right?" replied Coop.

The two mechs then flew back to Earth which after a bit while, the two pilots were chilling out in Coop's basement while Kiva and Jamie stood by as they all heard Skippy talking upstairs.

"We got shot at by giant robots, blew up the moon, and beat up a bunch of ugly aliens. Can I visit Coop again tomorrow and hopefully see his friend who also pilots a robot too?" said Skippy.

On TV a news caster was reporting the mess Coop caused, "Scientists are baffled at the lunar destruction, but its effects are felt all around the world as catastrophic tides and severe weather patterns are running rampant."

Coop turned off the TV and spoke up, "Hey, check it out! Five dollars for watching Skippy!"

Coop held up a five dollar bill as Jamie spoke, "Dude! We could get some of that bubble gum ice cream!"

"Do any of you realize that we may have permanently altered the Earth's eco-system by damaging the moon?" asked Kiva.

Perseus and Coop both looked at Kiva before speaking, "Um, what does that have to do with bubble gum ice cream?"

"Never mind," replied Kiva.

"Rock on!" shouted Jamie and Coop.

The four-some started to leave when they heard Skippy talking, "Can I hang out with Coop and his Detroit friend again? Please can I?"

"Um….let's go out the back," said Coop.

"Okay, but let's leave a note first," said Perseus.

After leaving a note saying they were getting ice cream and going to fix the moon, the two mechs left with their tasks at hand. Far away in a secret bunker in Washington DC, a group of politicians were meeting about the latest mess the Megas duo made.

Five minutes later, the meeting adjourned and process servers were sent out to summon Coop and Perseus to Washington DC for questioning…


	11. Chapter 11: Vegas Brawl

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

A Megas XLR fan fiction

By Fujin777

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

Chapter 11: Vegas Brawl

_Saturday September 15__th__, 2004; 1:30 pm_

In the barren desert of Nevada, nothing was missing or wrong which the peace was disrupted by the sound of two alien mechs flying overhead. Inside, both pilots/drivers were as happy as they could be because of yesterday's trip to Washington DC over their mechs.

"Yeah, Las Vegas here we come!" shouted Coop.

"This is going to rock!" said Jamie.

"Yeah a trip to Sin City will help clear our minds greatly considering yesterday's events," said Perseus gulping down an energy drink.

Coop shock his head and spoke, "Don't remind me, Kiva really helped us out."

Kiva held up a pair of posters and spoke, "Um, what is this Gonzo Galactic Gaming Convention and Anime the Gathering?"

"Only the biggest gaming and anime conventions in this nation!" said Alex.

"Yeah and I'm going to kick some serious ass in the main event; the mecha bot ultimate battle!" said Coop.

"You have your fun there Coop while Alex, Anna, and I enjoy the anime fun," said Perseus.

Jamie smirked and spoke, "I'm interested more in the action, the showgirl action."

"You dirty perverted pig! I'm more interested in the history, the Mafia-era history of when they controlled Vegas," said Anna.

Kiva looked down and spoke, "I've never been to Las Vegas."

"You've never been to Vegas?" asked Coop, Jamie, Perseus, Alex, and Anna at once.

"The Glorft destroyed it thirteen years before I was born," replied Kiva.

"Tough luck, Vegas is one amazing city and it's nothing like anything on Earth," said Coop.

Jamie nodded and spoke, "You can get anything you want there."

Jamie then had a fantasy of winning big and getting some pussy, but was brought back to reality by Kiva slapping him. Coop on the other hand, though of gaming and Perseus thought of all of the sweet Anime products he could get and meet some people from the industry.

"Las Vegas rocks!" said Coop.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be there because my Navigational Unit finds nothing out here," said Kiva.

Coop pointed to his head and spoke, "Well, my Navigational Unit says it's over the next hill."

The group got over a hill only to see an abandoned Gas Station which everyone looked at Coop as if he was dumb. Kiva looked at Coop annoyed that his directions had gotten them stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"I think your Navigational Unit is broken," said Kiva.

"Looks like those dudes at the station are out to lunch," said Jaime.

Coop just merely blasted his car horn and shouted, "Yo! Little service?"

Coop then kicked a gas pump which was actually a switch that glowed. Next thing anyone knew was that the ground suddenly dropped down and upon looking up, it sealed up above them. The lift eventually came to rest and next thing the Megas team knew was that they were in an underground chamber.

Wonder where are we?" asked Coop.

Kiva looked around and spoke, "Looks like a military installation."

"Yeah a creepy and abandoned installation," said Jamie.

Perseus looked around and asked, "What installation is this? Is this Area 51?"

"I don't know what this place is, but I all I know is that the video game convention or the anime convention are in here," said Coop.

With that said, both Megas mechs turned and flew up towards the entrance trying to get out first with their fists, but that didn't work.

Both then flew back down and tried to pry it open with steel beams which it failed as both steel beams failed. Finally, both decided to use a pair of missiles to try and blast their way out only to get nothing.

After getting frustrated that they couldn't get out of the underground chamber, Kiva told both Coop and Perseus why they couldn't get out.

"Forget it, that steel plate was specifically designed to withstand a very powerful nuclear blast," said Kiva.

"Nuclear huh?" asked both Alex and Coop mischievously.

Both nearly touched the Nuke button on each mech though in the case of Perseus' mech, it required two hand scans and a pair of key locks which thankfully both were stopped.

"We're obviously not going out the way we came back in so, let's find an alternate exit," said Kiva.

While Jamie cowered in fear, Coop grumbled one thing, "What's the point of having nukes if I can't ever use them?"

"Unless you want to start World War 3, you should only use them as a last resort," said Perseus.

The two units then turned on their lights and started to get a picture of where they were at right now. The place had the feeling of creepy and haunted in one package as various wreckages were found and they were military ones. As they explored, they wondered why the US Military would abandon such a place.

"Man, wonder what happened here?" spoke Coop.

"Looks like something very bad happened from how bad this place looks," said Perseus.

"Whatever it was I'm sure glad we missed it," said Jamie.

Kiva then spoke up, "Guys, there's a door up ahead."

The megas duo looked and saw a large, massive door which Coop tried to open it though the handle broke off that prompted Perseus to try his luck and move the wheel on the door, but it also broke as well.

"Um I think it's a bad idea of trying to open that door guys," said Jamie.

"Oh shut up Jamie for this could be the way out," replied Perseus.

Then both just punched and kicked the door which it then blew open and sucked the two mechs inside the void. Getting back up moments later, Coop and Perseus were subject to glares by their passengers which both looked puzzled before defending their actions.

"Hey now….how was we supposed to know the room was airtight?" said Coop.

As the duo looked around Jamie spoke up, "Wait, secret military base? UFO crap? Guys! We're in Area 50!"

"Area 50?" asked Kiva.

"Cool!" said Coop.

"Wait a minute isn't that associated with Area 51?" asked Alex.

Jamie shock his head and replied, "No because the government just recently admitted to what that place did back during the Cold War along with stuff that shattered the ideas that UFOs were there so this place comes to mind instead."

"Why would they do that?" asked Kiva.

"To shut the yaps of those Alien nut jobs and to bust the UFO myths of that place so they'd have no more whiners about aliens and Area 51," said Anna.

"Guess Area 51 was meant to be the cover of this place while the real alien stuff must've happened here and went wrong from the look of things," said Perseus.

As the two mechs looked around, Kiva spoke up about the place, "Can someone please tell me what Area 50 is?"

"Some super, top-secret military base in the Nevada Desert like Area 51 from the Cold War. They captured and reversed engineered alien stuff to create weapons for the US against the Soviet Union and allies of Communism," replied Jamie.

"How do you know that?" asked Kiva and Anna.

"Saw it on TV," replied Jamie.

Then both Megas mechs stumbled upon a door with the letters RECR on it with a slit in the door to allow a view inside the room. Coop looked at it curiously and wondered what was in the room which no one wanted him to open for a good reason.

"Wonder what's in there?" said Coop.

"Um Coop? Area 50? Robots? Monsters? Aliens? Remember all of the documentaries on this place?" asked Jamie concerned.

Coop just looked at Jamie and spoke, "Dude that's stuff is TV crap that's not real and besides there's nothing bad down here that's a real problem."

Coop then unknowingly pressed on a button that opened the door that upon activating the lights of their mechs, they found a green and silver robot that looked like a cross between some military vehicles and some cheesy alien craft. It looked harmless, but Jamie had a gut feeling that it wasn't so.

"See? Just a busted up junk bot," said Coop.

Coop then kicked the dilapidated robot to show his point. Eventually however, just as the group turned to leave the robot started to slowly power up; noises were heard including mechanical ones.

"Man, I'm going to miss the tournament and there ain't anything cool down here!" said Coop.

"Hey now-"

Persus didn't finish when suddenly both mechs were then hit from behind and both mechs were sent flying which they soon both crashed.

The dilapidated mech behind them spoke, "Finally, after being locked up for so long I am now free to finally fulfill my programming!"

Coop and Perseus quickly got their mechs back up and they saw that the odd bot that Coop kicked was online much to Jamie's horror.

"It's one of them reverse engineered evil alien robots!" shouted Jamie.

"Thank you for pointing that out Captain Obvious," said Anna.

"I don't care who it is, he just picked a fight with the wrong guys!" said Coop.

He then charged forward with Perseus that Perseus grabbed the left claw of the enemy robot while Coop grabbed the right claw of the enemy robot. This however had a negative effect on the two mechs as Kiva and Anna took notice.

"What's happening?!" said Coop and Perseus.

"It's siphoning power from the two mechs! Coop! Perseus! Get away from it!" shouted Kiva.

Both mechs kicked the enemy robot away from draining more power from the Megas duo as it then spoke to them despite being kicked.

"I must fulfill my programming," said the robot.

"And we got to complete smacking you down!" shouted Coop.

Both mechs flew forward to punch it, but then all of a sudden the enemy robot split apart into five, separate pieces allowing the Megas duo to fly past it harmlessly.

"What the heck was that?" asked Coop.

"I don't know, but we should run!" shouted Jamie.

"Where is it?" asked Perseus.

Kiva looked behind her and spoke, "It's behind us!"

The enemy robot reassembled itself and spoke, "Nothing can stop me I will complete my mission!"

Coop charged forward intending on ramming it again while Perseus activated the twin chain swords intending on slicing the rogue machine up, but it split apart again causing them to crash.

"I think we're going to need another plan," said Kiva.

"Thanks for telling us that Captain Obvious," grumbled Anna.

"You think?" asked Jamie.

Coop shook his head and spoke, "Nah, Perseus and I got him where we want him."

Then the enemy robot walked up to the duo intending on finishing the Megas duo off by pointing its arms which were cannons that emitted a purple energy.

"And now die!" shouted the robot.

Then all of a sudden, its weapons started to power down which the robot looked at one of its arms to show a power indicator while the Megas duo watched.

"Energy levels are still too low; I must find a suitable power source as your two mechs do not offer enough power to drain," said the robot while looking at the Megas duo.

"Drain this!" shouted both Coop and Perseus.

Both flew towards the enemy robot, but it merely stepped to the side allowing both mechs to crash into the chamber it was housed in which the door then shut on the two mechs.

"Now you two will be locked away forever, to rot in this place as I once was while I fulfill my programming and destroy the enemy," said the robot with contempt in its voice.

"Enemy? What enemy?" asked Coop and Perseus.

"The enemy?" asked the robot to itself.

It paused for a moment while the Megas duo heard the sound of a tape recorder rewinding itself much to the confusion of the Megas duo before it spoke with a patriotic theme going on.

"Everything is the enemy!" shouted the robot proudly.

After posing, it spoke again, "I must find more power before my energy cells die again."

"Okay here's an idea; all we need to do is stall it so it loses power again," said Kiva and Anna in their respective mechs.

"That'll be easy," said Coop.

Then he leaned out of his car and spoke, "Hey buddy, good luck with that as the only place with power anywhere for 100 miles is Las Vegas."

Kiva, Anna, Alex, and Perseus could only face palm at this remark as Coop essentially told the rampant robot where to find power as the rogue machine quickly figured out where Las Vegas was located.

"Las Vegas; small city in the Nevada Desert, coordinates: 36 degrees Latitude by 115 degrees Longitude," said the robot.

"Nice going Coop," grumbled Alex.

"He's going to wreck the city and the two conventions," said Jamie.

Kiva nodded and spoke, "And he's going to wreck the world as well."

"Nice going dumb ass," grumbled Perseus.

"What to bet?" replied Coop.

Then Coop charged up his mech and kicked the door which Perseus did the same, but the door didn't budge one bit. Annoyed, the duo tried again by punching the door again and again four times, but getting no way out.

Jamie looked behind him and found out what the robot was and spoke to his friends while Coop and Perseus kept trying to get out.

"Guys, I know what it was; a robot that was named Reversed Engineered Collective Robot or RECR for short," said Jamie.

"Thanks for the info that you could've said earlier dick weed?" asked Alex.

Perseus then spoke, "There's gotta be a way out of here."

Then Kiva spoke, "There is a way."

"Or we could continue to pound at the door until it falls," said Coop.

Eventually, the door fell only for three more armored doors to automatically appear in its place which Perseus concluded was in case R.E.C.R got loose.

"Craps," said Alex.

Kiva then spoke, "As I was trying to say, on the other side of this room is a way out."

"Rock on!" said Coop.

Then the Megas duo busted through the wall though the room behind them collapsed that scared the duo and their companions that Kiva told them it was a support beam for part of the base. Look around, they were wondering where they were at now.

"Where are we?" asked Alex.

Kiva looked at her screen and spoke, "Looks like a missile silo."

"Then the only way out is up!" said Coop.

"Wait!" shouted Anna.

Coop frowned and spoke, "Why is that?"

"This is a Titan II Missile Silo which means we're right next to a potentially dangerous, unused nuclear or intercontinental ballistic missile," said Anna.

"How do you know that?" asked Jamie bored.

"Our grand daddy from our dad's side knew a friend who operated one of these silos during the Cold War in California. Never fired it, but was always ready to fire the 'Button' when needed," replied Anna.

With that said the duo carefully flew up and managed to cut off the doors before flying away to Las Vegas and stopping R.E.C.R from causing more mayhem.

While that was going on, R.E.C.R was arriving at Las Vegas which everyone at both conventions that Coop and Perseus were heading to was unaware of the danger outside.

In one of the conventions, Goat was talking to another person who knew Coop about an upcoming video game that got them excited.

"Man, Dead or Alive Extreme Beach Fun is going to be sweet! I hear you can custom color the balls and give the girls in the game nice outfits," said Goat.

Goat then checked his watch and spoke, "Man, where's Coop? He'll miss out on the battle bot mecha and Perseus will miss out on some sweet panels coming up."

Outside, R.E.C.R walked around the city of Las Vegas before grabbing a neon Cowboy sign and tearing off its head to start draining its power. Inside the convention, people began to hear people outside screaming in terror over a giant robot while Goat thought it was either Coop or Perseus.

Seconds later, R.E.C.R tore off the roof of the Gaming Convention and spoke as he eyed the electrical power inside the massive building.

"Yes! Power! More Power! I must have power if I'm to destroy the enemy!" said R.E.C.R.

Then he drained all the power in the convention much to the anger of the con goers along with the ones from the Anime Convention seconds later which after the robot left, people just pulled out either Mangas or Portable gaming devices to pass time until power came back on.

Just before the rogue US Military robot could continue its destruction, the Megas duo showed up near and punched it away and stood nearby ready for some payback against it.

"Lay off the games chump," said Coop.

"Hey dick, forget about us?" said Perseus.

Coop and Perseus both fired each a pair of missiles at the rogue US Military robot, but it separated into its separate parts that let the missiles destroy a Pop TV sign nearby.

"You two are the enemy! All are the enemy! I must fulfill my programming and destroy you both!" shouted R.E.C.R.

Then the rogue US Military robot fired a laser beam at the duo which Coop just stood where he was before Perseus took the blow himself which caused him to fly back before Coop was thrown back himself causing both to crash near a casino.

"I said I laser Coop!" said Jamie.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Coop.

Then R.E.C.R walked over to them and spoke, "It is unavoidable! All enemies must be destroyed as they're my enemies as well!"

"Um what now?" said Coop.

"No wonder the Army canned this guy, he's more destructive and more of a mess maker than you or Perseus," said Jamie.

The duo soon got up and charged the machine as it looked at its power meter levels again before speaking to itself how it needed to destroy the enemy.

R.E.C.R saw the move the duo tried on him coming and spilt apart again just like how he did to them back at the Area 50 base hours ago.

"Oh no, we're not falling for that trick again!" shouted Coop.

Then the Megas duo saw the arms transform into jet fighters while the legs transformed into tanks as the rest of R.E.C.R floated nearby that resembled an alien ship from War of the Worlds at least that's what Perseus thought of.

"Coop, you'll take on the planes while I'll-"

Perseus didn't finish when the two "Aircrafts" of the rogue US Military robot fired missiles at them hitting them followed by the "Tanks" of the same said mech throwing them off balance before regaining their focus.

"There is no way you two can defeat me and my awesome power of my massive 56 kilobyte processor," said R.E.C.R as he reassembled himself.

"I got 20 year old video games that are smarter than you along with Perseus knowing old cars that are smart as well," said Coop.

Both Megas mechs soon got knocked backwards to a random old casino that was to be demolished anyway for a newer, fancier casino and hotel while two guys near the site decided to put a bet on the three of who would win; the two Megas mechs or R.E.C.R.

"30 bucks says the blue and black robots will win against that old green robot," said the bearded dude.

"You're on," said his tall buddy next to him.

R.E.C.R on the other hand spoke, "My weapons are far more advanced, impressive, and better than either of you two."

Then the rogue US Military robot started to drain power from the two mechs just as the bearded dude grumbled about losing a gambling bet at the sight.

Kiva then spoke up, "Coop, Perseus! Keep away from it!"

"We're on it!" said Perseus.

Both mechs then hit the gas and backed off intending on getting away from the rogue US Military robot much to the relief of the random bearded dude nearby, but then the two crashed into a place Coop liked; an All-You-Can-Eat place that was priced cheaply at $ 3.99.

Coop got pissed and spoke, "That does it! That thing locked Perseus and I up in that underground pit, made me miss the chance at being the Gonzo Game Master, made Perseus miss a panel hosted by Steven Blum, and made us crash into the cheapest all you can eat in town!? Oh, that thing just gambled and lost!"

"Oh that's rich," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Coop.

But then Kiva spoke, "Wait! Attacking it like have before won't work! It just keeps sapping away power from both mechs!"

"So what do we do?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, any ideas of how to stop this giant leach?" asked Coop.

Perseus then spoke, "Knock out the main power source or get it away from the city and let its power die, the latter which I rather follow Coop okay."

"Will it work?" asked Jamie.

Perseus looked at Jamie and spoke, "It will, I rather not put people in this city including those in hospitals in danger," replied Perseus.

Both mechs told R.E.C.R of another brightly light city called Seoul, South Korea which it then took the bait upon which both soon went after it determined to stop it.

"This is the most dangerous gamble yet," said Kiva.

Eventually, the two caught up with the mech over the Northern Pacific Ocean right above the infamous Great Pacific Garbage Patch.

"Hey ugly!" said Coop.

R.E.C.R turned around and spoke, "I must fulfill my programming to destroy the enemy!"

"What if the enemy is you? The enemy cannot just be in front of you, it can also be within you or be you as well!" said Alex.

"I…uh….uh…." said R.E.C.R.

It began to act all strangely due to the question in which both pilots open fired on it causing it to split apart, but the leg parts fell into the ocean that Perseus fired his freeze guns to make them brittle before shattering them with a pair of kicks.

"NO! I can't!-"

R.E.C.R didn't finish when Coop pressed a button called "High Heat Missiles" to destroy its recording box in the torso destroying its voice box.

"Finish him!" shouted Jamie.

"With pleasure!" said Coop and Perseus.

Both pilots then flew up and started to pound the ever loving crap out of it which it then separated into its air parts and tried to zap at their power sources for their mechs which after firing some flares, Perseus unleashed an EMP bomb on the rogue military robot with a fury unlike any other destroying it.

With R.E.C.R was defeated, the Megas duo retrieved the arms for their own ends and headed back to Vegas so they could relax for some fun after dealing with a relic of the Cold War that could've been much worse.

For defending the city, they got to stay at the Rivera Hotel particularly the very same suite that old Frank Sinatra stayed in courtesy of the Las Vegas Mayor and the US Government the latter due to the Megas duo exposing the origins of R.E.C.R's construction.

As he sat on the bed of the suite, Perseus signed and spoke, "Well now, that should keep those ass clowns off of us for a long time. Anyone agree?"

"Yes, if they were to get their hands on either Megas or its brother, the bit of me stealing Megas and traveling into the past would be altered considerably," said Kiva.

"I'm making a vow; never again will I be tempted to use nuclear weapons unless there's no other option," said Perseus.

Coop did the same after seeing the destructive power of what he could do which afterwards, the next morning both parties went to both conventions though the possibility of using nukes would always bring about moral choices….

_ A/N: Here is chapter 10 which I always thought of what Coop did to Vegas was a bit excessive including cutting off power to the city which included hospitals and the fact he destroyed the Grand Canyon so, I changed it up a bit._

_ Next up, the duo answer a call for help and Coop will see a bit of the darker side of Perseus that'll test their friendship. _

_ R &amp; R to tell how it is and what can be done to improve the story. No flames please!_

_ Bye Now… _


	12. Chapter 12: Wrath of the Megas WBM

**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

* * *

Chapter 12: Wrath of the Megas WBM

_Saturday September 22, 2004; 4:30 pm_

In deep space, two members of the S-Force were on their way to Earth to recruit some help after they were defeated by Zarrik a dangerous space warlord.

"I hope we know what we're doing Jax." Duchess said in the S-Force Shuttle while Jax sat behind her.

Jax spoke in his unique tongue agreeing with what she said as Duchess would find Perseus who Targon wanted more than Coop; Jax would find Coop himself though to their surprise, they were in the same location.

"That makes our mission much easier." Duchess muttered to herself as the duo headed to their destination and hope for their home.

* * *

In Seattle, Coop was busy relaxing at Olympic Nation Park while Perseus was making final preparations to ensure his older sister Laura had a great start to her honeymoon after the wedding was done which the reception was going on.

"Man that was great wedding! Two worlds meet! Japanese and American!" Coop shouted with excitement as he stood near his car/head unit of Megas.

Perseus snorted and replied, "Only because you kept Jamie from hitting on the bridesmaids that could've kicked you two out though Kiva would've been allowed to stay."

"Whatever." Coop said dryly.

Then out of the blue, two orbs appeared above the car units of the two mechs and first was none other than Duchess who landed gracefully on Perseus' car while Jax on the other hand crashed on Coop's.

"Oh great, it's those space dorks." Jamie said annoyed

Jax then pulled out a disk-like object and instantly, an image of the mentor of the S-Force Targon appeared looking quite serious.

"Sarin has fallen! Its people enslaved by the evil Zarrik! The S-Force captured with the sad exception of Duchess and Jax! Our Defenses crushed!"

"The space dorks are in trouble?" Coop asked.

"What did it look like to you?! They are if we're getting this answer!" Perseus replied.

Targon then spoke, "As much as I don't want to say it, we need Perseus' help with Coop helping as well though I rather have the former than the latter help."

"What? You got a thing against Coop?" Perseus asked annoyed as hell.

"Between the two of you, you're the lesser of the two idiots…." Duchess said calmly.

Before anyone could respond, the newlyweds appeared including Perseus' new brother in-law Akira Kyoto ready for the trip to begin though they paused to see what was going on.

Duchess and Jax saw that Akira was about Perseus' height, had short black hair, wore a good set of eye glasses, and had a good set of hazel eyes that would make Godzilla bow in respect for him and clad in a black suit for the wedding.

Perseus then spoke, "Um sis? Brother-in-law? I think we're going to have to take a detour on the start of your honeymoon as a bunch of Coop and I's friends need help sound fair?"

"Um…as long as it doesn't take too long…..okay the….Perseus-kun…" Akira said calmly.

"Why bother? The S-Force are like space ninjas…or something." Jamie said while making the quotation gesture.

"They maybe space dorks, but they're still our friends and besides, what better way to start a honeymoon for newlyweds than to see what we do?" Coop said.

Perseus without hesitating offered his new brother-in-law and his newly married sister a lift into his car/cockpit unit, locked things up, and took off into space with Coop, Jaime, and Kiva following in Coop's mech.

"By the way, were's Alex?" Duchess asked.

"He's doing an Honor Flight thing that started recently with a group of WWII veterans with his own Megas mech though fixing it up wasn't easy and it just entered service just this week. I'll show you guys a picture of it later." Perseus replied calmly.

"Oh great, another loose cannon like Coop running around…." Duchess said while shaking her head.

Laura snorted and spoke, "Actually, he's rarely going to use it for combat as he'll only use it if Perseus will use his or if Perseus is sick and unable to use his mech. Also, it was the Avatar III mech or Mecha Megas II that he's using. As for the other one aka the Avatar IV or Mecha Megas WBM or the copy knock-off of my brother's mech, well….Akira my new husband sitting next to me is due to get, but mostly for humanitarian reasons only though it won't be ready for another month or two."

"Blame it on the Japanese Government and the Imperial Family of Japan…as we Japanese have a nutty love for stuff like that…" Akira said with a light chuckle.

"Well, you went nuts when you first saw it back when you were introduced to the family not long after that fight with the Glorft which Coop took part in and I really hope you don't let those bastards from North Korea get it or..shit will hit the fan…." Perseus said calmly.

Kiva then spoke, "Speaking of which, how did the S-Force get caught?"

"Zarrik caught us completely by surprise…" Targon said calmly.

"Hey, I thought my training helped them." Coop said defensively.

"It was your 'Training' that let the S-Force get caught…" Targon said sternly at Coop.

Perseus then spoke, "You mean doing nothing, but eating junk food and acting like a lazy bum including playing video games and don't blame me as I didn't add to the problem."

"You're right on that note Perseus as we've developed a respect for you as your methods helped Duchess escape with Jax." Targon said with approval.

"Hey! Why showing him more love than me?!" Coop shouted in anger.

"It likely has to do with one of you guys acting like the smart one of the duo while the other is the dumb one." Jamie said.

Akira then spoke up, "By the way, what does this baddy look like?"

Duchess then produced an image of the bad guy in question; he was clad in a purple and black outfit that had a letter Z on his belt and back of his cape, was copper colored in skin tone, had aquamarine eyes, and oddly had lipstick and fangs for teeth.

"Does this guy look like a villain from a Batman and Robin remake that was rejected for being quire?" Laura asked curiously.

Everyone just looked at her as she muttered what as the two mechs arrived on the homeworld of the S-Force after landing on the surface moments later.

"I'm not picking up any life signs of the remaining members of the S-Force and neither is Laura." Kiva said while looking at her holo-computer.

"Then they must be dead or something like a Jammer." Targon said somberly.

"Not quite as it'll take more than this to take them down as anyone have any clue?" Akira said seconds later.

Jamie then spoke up, "Sarus City might be a safe bet."

"Why?" Laura asked.

Jamie just pointed upwards at a blimp that told essentially where the remaining S-Force members were going to be killed along with typical Totalitarian stuff like forced public attendance or face death.

"Let's go save this world!" Perseus said.

"But that's on the other side of the planet! We'll never make it there in time!" Targon said.

"Then let's move out!" Laura shouted seconds later.

* * *

While the Megas duo were using their faster-than-light boosters to save the S-Force on the other hand, the remaining S-Force were on a high platform in full public view while Zarrik kept rubbing in their faces.

"How the mighty have fallen, the sounds of your citizens pleading for you are music to me and soon, you three will be a memory…." Zarrik said arrogantly.

"Shut it you fiend!" Argo shouted.

"That's not even beginning to describe how much of baddy he truly is…" Mac said.

Zarrik then spoke, "Don't worry as you'll be soon be nothing after a trip into the Infinity Zone!"

The warlord then pressed a button on a remote which then opened a dark green and electrical green-yellow area the size of a rectangle though it was in reality a doorway to the Infinity Zone.

"Come on team! We've been in tough spots before! Don't let a doorway wipe that smile off your faces!" Mac shouted.

Zarrik chuckled and spoke, "Oh by all means keep smiling as the Infinity Zone over the course of a thousand years will crush all of you down to the size of a small little atom. Now, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go as I'm their leader." Mac said while standing up.

Mac was soon led to the doorway to the Infinity Zone while his teammates watched on as moments later; Mac was pushed off and seemed to be heading to certain doom while his teammates watched.

* * *

On the other hand, the Megas duo saw this and kicked their thrusters to full power and caught Mac in time. Zarrik on the other hand was getting ready to send the other two members of the S-Force when he heard music.

"What is that?" Zarrik asked.

Argo and Solen smirked at the sound for it was the song "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'N Roses and only one guy would use it like that; Perseus.

**"You dare hurt the S-Force? Well then, sorry idiot, but that's not going to happen for the Megas duo are here!" **

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Mac standing on the left hand of the Megas WBM while being on the right hand of the Megas XLR or Coop's mech smiling as the two mechs came into full view.

"It's Coop and Perseus!" Solen and Argo shouted together.

Then the rest of the S-Force joined up as Jax beat up the guards by himself with ease and the team was together at last as Duchess told them that she'd never let them down nor would their allies.

Getting over the shock, Zarrik then ordered his mech minions to stop the Megas duo only for one to get a hole blasted through its chest thanks to Perseus while another one got tackled by Coop before it lost its head.

More of Zarrik's mech minions went after them, but Coop and Perseus smiled at the thought of six more mechs coming to them as another one got bashed in the head knocking it down for the count for trying to push them into the Infinity Zone.

Persus saw two try to flank him and for some reason waited until the right moment when he all of a sudden fired a pair of his mech's guns backwards that turned the two attackers into Swiss cheese before falling backwards and exploding.

Another enemy mech tried to punch Coop, but he grappled it and delivered a sweet wrestler move that would've made guys at the WWE proud as punch.

Mac nearby spoke to his team, "Hey guys, take note of the two tactics of Perseus and Coop; one is organized while the other is unorganized…very cool if you ask me."

Coop on the other hand proceeded to rip the arm off one enemy mech and kicked it off the platform the Megas duo were on and right into the Infinity Zone.

"Who are these two monstrous fools that dare interfere?" Zarrik asked in annoyance.

"Coop and Perseus!" Duchess shouted.

"And Jamie! I'm part of the monstrous duo as well!" Jamie shouted seconds later.

Then Coop finished off the last one by knocking it down, stomping a hole in the chest, and ripping off its arms while most of the S-Force boarded Coop's mech with the exception of Duchess who boarded Perseus' mech.

"So Duchess, we've saved you twice so you owe me a date…" Jamie said from Coop's mech.

"I rather face the horrors of the Infinity Zone than you…creep." Duchess said in annoyance.

"Thanks for the rescue guys!" Mac said.

Coop smiled and spoke, "No problem as we could've defeated this chump with my eyes close."

Unfortunately, Coop got a bit cocky as he tried to do a dance that caused his mech to fall backwards, nearly drag Perseus' mech with him though Perseus' was able to grab the platform's s edge in a split second, and Coop's mech along with all the S-Force minus Duchess fell into the Infinity Zone.

As Perseus' mech tangled from the platform's edge, he heard Zarrik laugh and then demand the citizen's bow before him as more of his mech minions tried to pull his mech along with his sister, brother-in-law, and Duchess towards the Infinity Zone.

Upon hearing Zarrik's words, a fuse set off the inner God of War within Perseus as he forced his way back up with Duchess in the passenger seat, his married sister Laura, and his new brother-in-law Akira Kyoto watching.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN YOU INHUMANE MONSTER FROM HELL!" Perseus shouted.

Looking at the pissed off Earthling and failing to see the Infinity Zone breaking, Zarrik spoke, "Oh, how do you that, Crybaby?"

If there was one thing that Laura knew that Perseus hated and that was being called crybaby as it was the very reason why he always tried to be tough along with doing very manly things whenever he could including enlisting in the Marines.

Just then, the Infinity Zone shattered and out came Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and the remaining members of the S-Force along with Coop's mech.

"Hey, you guys are okay!" Akira shouted.

"Yeah, but we got a very pissed off Perseus on hand if anyone hasn't noticed." Laura shouted.

Activating his twin chain-sword blades, Perseus without a minute hesitation went after any remaining machine of Zarrik's forces slicing them apart with terrifying ease stunning everyone.

After that was done, Perseus was about to stomp on the Zarrik when Mac called Perseus to stop, but Laura did by pinching his left ear and saying his full name which made him stop.

"Come on, we need to get the S-force to their zorps which then we can deal with Zarrik!" Targon shouted.

* * *

Upon hearing the instructions, the two Megas teams and S-force left to get the zorps, but not before Perseus gave Zarrik the double middle finger gesture. As the two teams flew towards the S-force's base, Duchess asked Laura along with the S-force an answer.

"Does he always act like this?" Mac asked curiously.

"Well he insulted Perseus so, I fear the inner god of war in him has awoken I just hope it can be contained…" Laura replied cautiously.

Akira spoke, "Last time he was like this was when he went to Russia and made those terrorists holding those school kids hostage wet their pants when he showed off all of his mech's weapons and added laser pointers to boot. President Putin got a laugh out of that."

"Targon, give the duo the coordinates of the Zorps." Mac said seconds later.

Targon did that though the duo had a bit of trouble due to the longitude and latitude being different than Earth's. Eventually, the two mechs landed at where the S-Forces mech were stored which at the same time Zarith called down his mech the Star Serpent to go after the Megas duo.

"Okay, you guys get your mechs while we hold off this dork." Coop said while looking at the team.

* * *

Then not too long after that, Zarith arrived in his mech the Star Serpent and his entire mech army, which the duo concluded, was because they pissed off that bastard that he was pulling out all the stops. Coop then smirked as he eyed a certain button he wanted to try today.

"Let's see how this guy likes Super Destructor Mode!" Coop shouted while activating the mentioned feature.

"Bitch please, how about Giga Devastator Mode." Perseus said seconds later while activating the feature.

The freed S-Force looked on in shock as compared to Coop's mech; Perseus' mech was pretty much three times more devastating with more cannons and missiles or it was Super Destructor Mode taken to 11.

"Coop's mech kills us. Perseus' mech kills us and the entire planet including Zarrik. Damm, Zarrik really pissed off Perseus for him to use that!" Argo shouted while his teammates agreed.

"Uh…were you two going to tell us that you installed those things?" Kiva asked.

Zarrik then spoke to the duo, "I bring you two a gift; a quick and painful end to your miserable lives!"

"Don't you mean quick and painless or slow and painful? Didn't think you that stupid and retarded you dumbass…" Perseus said to Zarrik.

The warlord let out a scream of annoyance that made the S-Force and the Megas team found funny. Even the residents of the planet joined in before things went back to normal.

"Here's my gift to you pointed-eared chump! In fact here's a whole bunch of gifts such I'm a nice guy!" Coop said while firing missiles like crazy.

Perseus fired his round of missiles seconds later, but Coop's missiles missed most of his targets while Perseus' on the other hand struck perfectly.

"Um there might be a few kinks to work out with Super Destructor Mode…." Coop said fearfully.

"Kinks?!" Kiva, Jamie, Akira, and Laura shouted together at once.

* * *

On the other hand, the S-Force had just finished their pre-fight checklist when the barrage of missiles hit the area where they were at taking them out or so many thought.

"NO!" Coop, Kiva, Jamie, and Targon shouted at once.

Perseus then shouted, "COOP! YOU F-ING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"S-FORCE!"

"Duchess…"

Coop and Perseus then began to have an argument which unfortunately, Zarrik took advantage of it by targeting them that Laura spotted quickly.

"Will you two boys please shut the Hell up!?" Laura shouted to Coop and Perseus.

That got the boys out of their argument in time just as Zarrik targeted the Star-Serpent's massive flamethrower at them while he spoke to them.

"Now you bumbling fools shall join them in the pit of darkness…."

Zarrik then fired the flamethrower at the Megas duo which they both barely got out of the way in time, but the shockwave did knock them back a good distance away.

The Megas duo were able to get up, but saw hundreds of Zarrik's mech forces surrounding them on all sides just as Zarrik gave them an order to finish them.

Jamie on the other hand looked and Coop and spoke to his friend just as Laura at the same time sternly reminded him not to swear like that especially today which he apologized for.

"Coop! How could you do that to me? I was getting somewhere with Duchess."

"NO YOU WERE'NT!"

* * *

Then suddenly, the S-Force mech or Zorp mech emerged from the rubble of their Zorp storage facility looking like nothing had happened to it as the team shouted their mech's name.

"SUPER!"

"ULTRA!"

"DIMENSIONAL!"

"MAGNO!"

"EXTREME!"

"ROBOTOID POWER ZORP!"

On the other hand, Zarrik smashed the view screen in his mech in anger at the S-Force surviving the blast as the three mechs gathered together.

"Impossible! No one could've survived that blast!" Zarrik shouted.

"Good thing nobody told us that!" Mac said while laughing.

Mac's teammates soon joined him in his mocking of Zarrik as Kiva, Jamie, Coop, Akira, Laura, and Perseus joined in seconds later as Coop began his signature rant, but Laura beat him to it.

"Listen you pointed-eared gay-ass chump! You interrupt my Wedding Reception! Ruin the start of my honeymoon with my new husband Akira! Locked up a plant full of innocent people! Pissed of my brother Perseus to the point he lost focus for a bit by arguing with Coop that you took advantage of! Nearly make Coop blow up the S-Force again! Laura shouted with fury.

"Whoa, nice…." Coop said.

"Yeah….that was pure awesome!" Perseus said with a smile.

Akira smiled and spoke, "That's why I fell for her in the first place; her fiery, iron-willed spirit."

"Yeah and Coop, sorry about earlier…" Perseus said.

"No prob as we got a chump to whack up silly!" Coop replied seconds later.

* * *

After the three mechs did the "Rock On" gesture together, the three mechs charged forward towards battle. The S-Force mech struck first by pulling a wrestling move that destroyed a few enemy mechs in the process followed by a bunch more as well.

Coop wasn't far behind as he delivered a right upper cut on one enemy mech as Perseus unleashed a double grapple move that decapitated a pair of enemy mechs as he then used the Ice Beam to make a dozen enemy mechs slip and fall so they could be shot to pieces.

The S-Force mech soon kicked a dozen mechs with one swing of its right leg decapitating them in the process. Coop managed to smash a pair together making them explode before he used good old wrestling moves to wipe the floor against a dozen more.

Perseus on the other hand unleashed a wave of heavy laser fire taking out at least one hundred alone. The S-Force mech on the other hand delivered a double kick to a trio of enemy mechs destroying them and a few dozen more.

Eventually, the S-Force mech managed to get Coop's mech on its shoulders as Coop gave an elbow smash to more enemy mechs while Perseus shot a pair of EMP missiles knocking out seventeen enemy mechs before his shooting finished them off.

The S-Force mech then managed to rip an enemy mech in half while the S-Force themselves mimicked Coop's signature battle yell before the three mechs had some breathing room.

"Yo S-Force, you guys finish up these jokers while Perseus and I go defang a baddie!" Coop shouted.

"Rock on!" S-Force shouted with pure energy.

As soon as the Megas duo left, the S-Force did a "Bring it on!" gesture before moving to finish up the rest of Zarrik's mech forces as the Megas duo headed towards the Star Serpent at full speed.

Zarrik tried to destroy the Megas duo with a flame attack, but Perseus and Coop saw it coming and dodged out of the way as they soon landed on the Star Serpent and started to rip it apart much to Zarrik's anger.

"Take some of this!" Coop shouted.

"And have some of this too!" Perseus shouted seconds later.

Perseus used some of the Ice Beam attack to mess up some of the circuitry in the mech as Zarrik then directed the Star Serpent's tail to attack the Megas duo, but fortunately they saw it coming and got out of the way though they nearly got knocked off.

Getting back up after dodging another stinger attack, the Megas duo soon started to run across the back of the Star Serpent while tricking it to attack itself dealing more damage to the mech.

It didn't last long as the stinger finally made the Megas duo stop in their tracks which the Coop got an idea; break the stinger tip and use it against Zarrik.

* * *

Eventually, the stinger broke as Coop grabbed the bit that was still in the Star Serpent and ran with it while Perseus deployed the twin Metal Maddens to deliver more slashing damage to boot as Coop then got high in the air and rammed the tip into the head of the mech much to Zarrik's shock.

The duo soon got off as the head unit of the Star Serpent soon exploded except for the cockpit part for some reason, but the remaining section of the mech soon started to fall towards the ground straight to a city.

"It's going to hit the city!" Kiva shouted.

The S-Force soon went after it and managed to keep it from hitting the city, but then Perseus soon contacted the S-Force and spoke to them.

"Leave it to us! I got a crazy ass idea!"

"What!?"

Laura quickly shut everyone up as time was against them as Perseus soon directed the Megas WBM in front of the falling section of the Star Serpent and activated the infamous Chaos Guns that the S-Force recognized including Targon.

"Those guns belonged to Zarrik!" Targon shouted.

"How did you get them Coop?!" Mac asked both shocked and confused.

Seconds later, Perseus fired the guns formerly belonging to Zarrik and the reminder of the mech soon exploded in a massive fireball, but what wreckage was left was soon taken down by the lasers the mech had thanks to Laura and Akira.

The Megas WBM however, soon fell due to its power supply being drained though at the last second Coop and the S-Force caught the falling mech lowering it to the ground seconds later.

"The day is saved!" Duchess said with pride.

* * *

Perseus after landing his mech, grabbed a baseball and walked over to the wreckage of the Star Serpent's cockpit which after locating Zarith, he proceeded to beat the crap out of him Mafia-style. After venting his anger, Perseus hoisted up Zarrik and looked him in the eyes with a homicidal look.

"Listen very carefully, I'm being nice and I'm letting you off with a warning because next time I catch you harming my friends you're not going to walk away alive. I will ensure your death…" Perseus said.

Zarrik just looked scared as the police of the S-Force home world arrived to arrest him. Coop arrived near him and tried to talk to him. The S-Force on the other hand looked nervous as they had never seen the darker side of Perseus before and hope this would be the last time.

Perseus breathed in and out for a bit before he calmed down putting the bat down near the ground. Within moments, he put the bat away and looked at his allies to address what they saw.

"Yo, what was all that about?!" Coop asked.

"That bastard reminds me of the savages that attacked America on 9/11 and who took those Russian School kids hostage, you're lucky I'm giving him a warning and if he bothers us again, he's done because you heard what he was planning? He was going to try and take our home Earth and the countries in it including America! I don't give a shit to people like him and I was a bit mad as that type of insult makes me more determined to show how much I'm more man than him. Besides, he wasn't worth killing as his outfit looked dorky and tacky like from a Batman film remake." Perseus replied calmly.

Akira then spoke, "You know Perseus-kun, he who loses their temper first is the one who loses. I understand why you got mad, but you need to be calmer and rational. You want to avoid being like that bastard, be more considerate of others okay."

"Okay….sorry about that." Perseus replied.

* * *

Moments later, Zarrik now clad in a fully body cast was taken to a transport that would take him and his lackeys to the most remote and dark prison he could be placed.

"You're going to prison for a long time Zarrik!" Mac shouted.

"I'll…be…back…you…fools…" Zarrik said between groans of pain.

"But, we'll be waiting! To kick your ass!" Duchess and Argo shouted together.

Mac soon gave the order for Zarrik to be taken away as everyone started to celebrate Zarrik's defeat as the S-Force did the "Rock On!" gesture once more. They all soon looked at the crudely made arch that was made from the wreckage of the Star Serpent as Targon soon spoke to the assembled crowds.

"Let this arch be a reminder of our friendship to Coop and his allies including Perseus!"

Coop nodded and spoke, "That's right as there's an old saying which is a friend in need is a friend…um…what?"

"It's a friend indeed Coop an-"

Perseus didn't finish when Coop casually leaning against the arch to deliver his speech accidentally caused the crude arch to start toppling left, but soon caught it with Coop's help.

The duo thought it was over, but then the arch collapsed onto the Megas duo showering them with bits of metal as they both chuckled nervously while sporting each an Anime-sweat drop as everyone glared at them.

"Um…oops?" Perseus said with a nervous chuckle.

Thankfully, the mess was soon cleaned up as the Megas duo soon left Sarin as Perseus had a promise to fulfill to the newlyweds; honeymoon in Hawaii.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived as before Perseus and Coop could crash for the night in their mechs, Akira pulled Perseus to talk to him.

"What is it?" Perseus asked.

"If you think about it, you and Coop need to work on this; Coop isn't perfect and you shouldn't get mad if he doesn't do things right as you're not perfect yourself." Akira said calmly.

Perseus looked away as Akira spoke again, "I know that look you're giving, but don't take it the wrong way as you did good today as how many couples get to say that they had their marriage start out by freeing a planet of enslaved people? I know that you push yourself greatly due to your past as Laura told me about the few times you got picked on before you joined the US Marines, you shouldn't let your past guide dominate your destiny as you're better than you think you are. Now then, get some rest as tomorrow will be a new day for us all."

Akira soon left leaving Perseus to think about what he said to him. The next morning, the Megas duo was about to leave so the newlyweds could enjoy their honeymoon though the S-Force showed up to ask if they could see the 50th US state themselves to get their minds off yesterday.

Later on, Alex showed up in his new mech that its rather colorful appearance alone made Perseus say just one thing and one thing only as he gawked at it.

"Why does it look like it came from Las Vegas?" Perseus asked.

"Though it could use some Soul Power!" Alex said with pride.

Everyone chuckled at the exchange as a new day dawned….

_A/N: Sorry this took so long as I've had been distracted by many things in life such as school, work, and other things including my XBOX One crapping out on me. _

_I'm doing some rewriting to this fic, but after thinking about it…it won't be very much anyway. I will get the Thanksgiving chapter up as I've vowed to do it for a good time._

_Now then, would you kindly Read and Review? Also, no flames as I'll use it to fuel my home this winter._

_Bye now…._


End file.
